Kādokyaputā Kairu no Melody!
by Kairu Sutairu
Summary: "Con mi vida la culpa que tienes pagaré, Si te quieren señalar me señalarán también." CAPÍTULO 9 UP!
1. Kairu y el misterioso libro mágico

**Kādokyaputā Kairu Melody!**

Este fanfic hace alusión a animes como CardCaptors Sakura, Tokyo mew mew, Mermaid Melody, Sailor Moon y a Vocaloid, además a High School Musical (Por lo que habrá muchas canciones), aquí, en este fanfic… Kyle es un Otaku, por lo que habrá muchas palabras en japonés; además como es una persona muy inteligente se me ocurrió que debe saber muchos idiomas… hablará de igual manera. Yo, en la aclaración voy a poner todos los significados para que puedan entender bien mi punto de vista.

**Regiak**: Original Character que me ayudará a que la historia sea más parecida a la de Sakura.

**Okasan**: Mamá en japonés.

**Otosan**: Papá en japonés.

**Ohayo**: ¡Buenos días! En japonés

**Alienígenas**: Son los productores del reality show "La tierra" del episodio de South Park "Cancelled"

**Jewcyano**: Raza extraterrestre que puede utilizar la magia.

**Rinto**: Es la contraparte femenina de Kairu. Puede tomar forma humana. Su apariencia es igual a la de Luchia de Mermaid Melody Pitchy Pitchy Pitch, en su forma de súper heroína (No la de sirena, puesto que no tiene aletas; ni la humana). Rinto se me ocurrió porque así se llama un Vocaloid fanmade que es la contraparte masculina de Rin Kagamine. Es una especie de juego que se me ocurrió. Aquí Rinto es nombre de mujer.

**Aclaración**: La canción que canta al final Kyle se llama, en su versión latina, En las alas de mi padre… y en su versión española Me diste alas para volar y es de la película La espada Mágica. En busca de Camelot. Me pareció apropiada ya que Kyle la canta por su abuela.

_Capítulo N°1: "Kairu y el misterioso libro mágico."_

La cerradura del libro se desbloqueó. Su presencia estaba en toda la casa, mas sólo una persona en ella podía sentirla.

En la torre más alta de la ciudad de Denver. Allí se encontraba y a su lado ¿Quién era ese a su lado? Una lluvia de cartas desconocidas la cubrió. Un segundo… el pestañeo de alguien, profundos ojos verdes que no le pertenecían a nadie. Se acercó al borde, pronunció una frase que no alcanzó a oír. De repente y sin previo aviso le brotaron orejas y rabo de conejo y unas pequeñas alas en sus pies. Y simplemente… saltó. Así se desvaneció aquella chica.

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring…

-¡Ay!- se despertó sobresaltado. Observó a ambos lados con la mirada perdida. Se encontraba mareado; tomó el reloj despertador en sus manos. –Con que era este ruido… - lo apagó.

-¡Kyle ven a desayunar!- gritó su papá desde el piso inferior.

-¡Ya voy!- dijo cambiándose el pijama por su ropa habitual. No le gustaba mucho. Le recordaba todo lo que había perdido al mudarse a Denver. Su antigua escuela, sus antiguos compañeros, su antigua casa… En realidad lo único que realmente le había importado perder era el permanente contacto con su mejor amigo Stan. Todo había pasado tan rápido… ahora y con sus 17 años se encontraba cursando el último año de Ingeniería Aeroespacial. Lo habían adelantado 4 años en el secundario gracias a sus notas altísimas.

-Buenos días- saludé, solo para encontrarme con mi pequeño hermano. No nos llevamos muy bien… bueno, supongo que es normal a nuestra edad.

Okasan* y Otosan* acostumbran levantarse muy temprano, así que supongo que lo heredé de ellos.

-¡Ya me voy!- anuncié desde el living room, poniéndome mi mochila con forma de osito rojo (Regalo de mi mejor amigo Regiak). Salí casi disparando para después aminorar la marcha. Me gusta salir temprano de casa.

-¡Ohayo* Kyle!- me saluda corriendo.

-Ohayo* RegiRock.- lo miro un instante.- ¿Te caíste de la cama?

-Muy chistoso Ky.- contestó con un falso ceño fruncido.

Reí, fue inevitable, se veía adorable.

-¿Vamos a darle un par de vueltas al parque antes de clases?- me preguntó.

-¡Claro que sí!- a falta de Stan, lo había elegido mi mejor amigo. Claro que no reparé en el título de Sutan (Súper mejor amigo) el cual a Regiak le quedaba bastante grande.

Él fue mi mejor amigo durante todo el secundario, un internado para superdotados del cual me ayudaba a escapar cada dos por tres para ver a Stan.

***FlashBack***

El sonido fue interrumpido abruptamente por mi propia voz…

_Kimi to watashi de hyuhyu_

_Atsui kodou kizandara_

_Kawai nekomimi tsukete_

_Futari de gorogoro shimasho…*_

Un mensaje… ¿Spam? ¡Nada más lejos de la realidad! Era un mensaje de Stan.

¡Te extraño! ¿Nos podemos encontrar?

Repentinamente un sentimiento de calor sofocante me invadió, mis mejillas ardían. Rápidamente busqué el reloj más cercano (No se me había ni siquiera cruzado la idea de fijarme en mi celular de lo perturbado que estaba) Era la hora de la merienda. Y le había prometido a RegiRock que comeríamos juntos, de modo que atravesé medio colegio buscándole hasta que al fin di con él.

Estaba en el salón 307 discutiendo sobre Freud con el profesor de Psicología.

-Regi… ¿Podemos hablar?- le pregunté aún con los pómulos en llamas.

-Claro ¿Qué pasa?- nos alejamos del profesor.

-Sé que te prometí que comeríamos juntos esta vez pero…-

-No me digas que otra vez te mensajeó ése cabeza de chorlito.

-¡No le digas así!- me exalté. En realidad no quería gritarle pero me salieron esas palabras.

-¡Bien! Si quieres vete con ese retrasado mental. No me importa.

-¡Bien! Y no es retrasado.- grité exasperado y me di la vuelta, alejándome con grandes pisotones por la furia.

Sabía que esto pasaría en mi interior… siempre pasaba.

Le contesté a Stan: Ahora estoy libre. Dudé en ponerle algo así como Te extraño también o Te quiero en primer lugar porque no quería que piense que soy gay y en segundo lugar porque no quería que soy gay por él.

Salí por la gran puerta y me dirigí a la enorme reja, saqué mi llave y simplemente la abrí.

Casi siempre nos encontrábamos en Starks Pond así que allí me encaminé. Corrí a su encuentro y abrazarlo no me pareció tan buena idea. Él si me abrazó.

-¿Estás bien? Tienes una cara rara. ¿Te costó salirte del colegio?

-No, estoy bien… en serio.- sonreí. – ¡Mira lo que conseguí!- dije entusiasta (Otro de mis asombrosos y habituales cambios de humor) le enseñé la llave.

-¿Qué abre?- preguntó ingenuo.

-El portón del colegio.- dije orgulloso.

-¡Guau! ¿Cómo carajos la conseguiste?

-Le hice un pequeño favor al conserje.

-¡¿Se la chupaste al conserje?- dije horrorizado.

-¡¿QUÉ?- mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mis mejillas se sonrojaron. -¡Claro que no! ¡¿Estás loco?- apreté con fuerza mis puños. –Le prometí que mensualmente saldría para comprarle su revista favorita "Flores y Jardines" y me dejó hacer una copia de la llave para tenerla yo.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Ya me estaba asustando.

-Cambiando de tema… - cof, cof… - ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-¡Charlemos! ¿Me extrañaste?

***Fin del FlashBack***

-Kyle ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó RegiRock. Me olvidé por completo que estaba con él.

-¿Eh? Ah… si, si estoy bien.- reí para disimular.

-Eres bien raro ¿Sabes?

Llegamos a la universidad y me costó muchísimo concentrarme en las clases. Todo el tiempo estuve pensando en él. Ya hace una semana que no lo veo. Ya hace una semana que no contesto sus mensajes.

¿Qué por qué? Bueno… puede parecer una tontería pero… me di cuenta de que a los chicos les gustan las chicas que se hacen las difíciles. En realidad, no tiene argumento científico ni razones basadas en la sociología. Pero por lo que he podido observar es así. Además no quiero que Sutan piense que soy fácil y que no puedo durar ni un día sin él. Es decir sí que he estado sufriendo todo el tiempo y no puedo pensar en nadie más pero ESO NO QUIERE DECIR ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA.

RegiRock me dijo que lo había visto por aquí un par de veces, supuestamente para encontrarme; obviamente buscando respuesta para mi "Extraña" conducta. Por suerte nunca le dije mis horarios y hay veces que me voy antes para evitarlo. (Solo por si las dudas).

Al llegar a casa la encuentro desierta. Una nota adhesiva en el refrigerador explicando las razones de ausencia de los demás integrantes de mi familia. Mis padres volverían tarde y Ike dormiría en la casa de un amigo.

-Bueno mirando el lado positivo, al menos hay paz.

Por desgracia de un estado de paz interior pasé a un estado de completo aburrimiento.

-¿Qué se puede hacer? ¡Ya sé! Leeré algún libro. Me dirigí a la sala de la biblioteca. Por suerte nuestra nueva casa es mucho más grande que la anterior y hay espacio para una habitación donde guardar todos mis libros.

-Veamos… Este ya lo leí cuatro veces, éste no me gusta tanto, éste… - un escalofrío me recorrió lentamente la espalda. Me di vuelta y no había nada.

-Debo estar imaginando cosas. Yo no soy un gato miedoso.- otra vez el sentimiento.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Súbitamente un libro comenzó a emitir una luz plateada. Me alejé un poco. Para mirarlo de lejos. ¿Qué carajos era eso? Con toda mi atención en el extraño acontecimiento no presté interés alguno en lo que pasaba fuera de casa, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Unas criaturas verdes se me acercaron y grité de susto… ¡Eran alienígenas*!

-¡Tú, Jewcyano*, Ven con nosotros!

-¿Qué soy qué?- alcancé a decir estúpidamente.

-Lleva contigo ese libro que tienes ahí.

Lo que menos esperaba para mi noche era terminar en una nave extraterrestre con solo un extraño libro.

-¿Qué quieren de mí?

-Te hemos elegido a ti para revelarte la más grande verdad del universo.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?- dije incrédulo.

-Porque eres un Jewcyano y además tienes el libro.

-¿Qué es un Jewcyano?

-Los Jewcyanos son una de las razas más poderosas de la galaxia gracias a que tienen una poderosa magia.

-La magia no existe.

-La verdad del universo es la siguiente: Cada especie del planeta tierra proviene de un planeta diferente. Los Jucianos, los Virklang, las Nereidas, etc. Con éste libro lo entenderás todo y viene con un lindo accesorio: un lente para ver la verdadera forma de cada ser viviente en la tierra.

-¿Por qué me están diciendo esto? Es imposible. No les creo nada.- negué con la cabeza.

-Se terminó el paseo. Bájate. Pronto sabrás que el destino es inevitable.

Con ambos libros en las manos regresé a mi hogar aún faltaba para que mis padres llegaran y supuse que tampoco me creerían. No tardé en darme cuenta de que el supuesto libro que me habían dado no era nada más que una Tablet, una especie de Ipad, y el lente venía con un puerto USB para conectarlo a ella. Decidí dejarme llevar por mi curiosidad e intenté abrir el libro luminoso, pero tenía cerradura. La llave debería estar por alguna parte. Revisé la biblioteca y la encontré en el piso. Desbloqueé el mecanismo y el libro se abrió. Era todo lo que no me esperaba. En su interior no había dibujitos como en su tapa y contrataba, no había ni siquiera letras, todo lo que había era un mazo extraño de cartas. Tomé la primera: Canción. La carta tenía en su frente el dibujo de lo que parecía ser una chica cantando y en su reverso estaba dibujada una estrella de David en un círculo, del centro para arriba había un sol en un círculo y del centro para abajo una pequeña media luna en un círculo.

Tomé una segunda, pero en esta ocasión pronuncié su nombre en voz alta: -¡Viento!- mi voz retumbó en toda la casa… casi como si estuviera gritando. De repente una enorme ventisca salió de la nada y me envolvió en un torbellino. Las cartas salieron volando del libro y me rodearon, un flash de luz me encegueció y las cartas escaparon en todas direcciones. La habitación quedó en penumbras y el frío hizo sentir su presencia. ¿Qué había pasado?

Me percaté de que aún conservaba en la mano las dos cartas que había separado del mazo: Canción y Viento.

-¡Oye tú! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?- me di la vuelta y me encontré con una extraña criatura cabezona y de color marrón amarillento con diminutos ojos que me gritaba y agitaba su bracito con furia, estaba alado y su larga cola terminaba en un pompón.

-¿Yo? Waaaa… ¡Esa cosa me está hablando!

-¡Dame mi libro!- me exigió. Se lo entregué.

-¡Ah! No pasó nada.- rió. Lo abrió y me dirigió una atemorizante mirada. -¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste?

-No hice nada, solo… leí el nombre de esta carta y de repente… ¡POW! Todo salió volando. No fue mi intención extraviar su juego de cartas señor Ratón.-

-¡¿Ratón? ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de desatar? ¡Esas cartas tienen el poder de destruir la humanidad, hay que detenerlas!

-Oh vamos, que es lo peor que podría pasar.

Un graznido enérgico sacudió mi casa y por la ventana vi pasar una especie de ave enorme.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Una carta Clow, ¡Una de las que liberaste estúpidamente!

-¡Ho! ¿Quieres dejar de restregármelo en la cara?

-¡Rápido, sal y atrápala!

-¿Estás loco? ¿Para qué me mate?

-¡Tú tienes la llave! ¡Es tu deber hacerlo!- entonces miré en mi mano la pequeña llave que parecía un ave. – ¿Cómo se supone que esto me ayude a atraparla?

-Ven, vamos afuera y te diré que hacer… y más vale que seas rápido.

Me puse mis rollers y salimos afuera… y allí se encontraba el gigantesco pájaro.

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es invocar al báculo. Dime ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

-K-Kyle.

-Repite después de mí: Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Kyle, quien acepto la misión contigo ¡Libérate!

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Kyle, quien aceptó la misión contigo… ¡Libérate!

En efecto el conjuro había funcionado. Un sello como el del reverso de las cartas me rodeó. La llave se convirtió en un bastón con cabeza de ave. Lo tomé y entonces ocurrió… ya no era yo. Tampoco tuve mucho tiempo como para ocuparme de mi apariencia pues al verme la carta voló alto y tuve que seguirla, sí que era rápida, me hacía perder el aliento. Cuando al fin bajo fue para peor, con su pico intentaba atravesarme.

-¡Ten cuidado, esquívalo!- grito la pequeña criatura. Me lancé a un lado. Patiné a su lado antes de que pudiera ascender y fuera imposible de alcanzar. Salté y aterricé en su lomo, lo cual pareció enfurecerlo aún más. Me aferré con fuerza… aunque era difícil con solo una mano, pues en la otra tenía el báculo.

-¡Kyle, usa la carta!- solo tenía una oportunidad porque para usar la carta tenía que soltarme lo que provocaría una eventual caída. Decidí que tenía que intentarlo si quería que la bestia se detuviera y reparar mi error anterior. Me solté y arrojé la carta, la golpeé con el báculo.

-¡Viento!- el poder emergió de la carta. El viento envolvió al pájaro y caí.

-¡Ouch! Eso dolió.-me quejé.

-Muy bien hecho Rinto*. Ahora sella la carta. Di: Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces ¡Carta Clow!

-¡Sí!- levanté el báculo y luego lo bajé pronunciando el conjuro. –Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces… ¡Carta Clow!- el sello se situó debajo de mí y su luz me cubrió. La bestia era absorbida por la carta que estaba siendo recuperada. Cuando acabó tenía tres cartas en mis manos: Viento, Canción y la nueva que había logrado atrapar… Vuelo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa de todas las que tengo que preguntarte?- dije.

-Claro que sí, ahora estoy feliz, ya es una menos.-dijo besando las cartas.

-¿Quién es Rinto*?

-Tú lo eres… a partir de ahora.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- por primera vez me di una ojeada a mí mismo… ¡Era una chica! De cabello rubio larguísimo y recogido en dos coletas, pero lo peor era la forma en que estaba vestido… o vestida… un conjunto sin breteles con falda de color rosado con guantes y botas casi hasta las rodillas. ¡Era indignante! -¿Qué mierda me pasó?

-No mucho, sólo tomaste tu verdadera forma.

-¿Mi verdadera forma? Pero si yo era un chico.-dije tratando de bajarme la falda pues me parecía muy corta.

-No ésa solo era como un disfraz para ocultar tu verdadera identidad aquí en el planeta tierra.

-¿Es decir QUE SOY UNA CHICA EN REALIDAD?

-Pues sí y el Poderoso Mago Clow Reed me dijo que tú serías quién me liberara, Rinto*, aunque no pensé que también liberarías a todo el batallón de cartas.- dijo cruzándose de brazos –Ahora estoy aquí para enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber sobre magia y te transformarás en el mejor hechicero de todos.

-Mis padres vendrán pronto ¿Cómo vuelvo a ser yo?- dije apresuradamente.

-¿No quieres darle una probadita a la nueva carta?-dijo tentador.

Dudé. -¿Cómo se usa?

-Sólo arroja la carta y golpéala con el báculo diciendo su nombre.

Al arrojarla creí que caería al instante al ser solo un pedazo de cartón… mas no. Quedó suspendida en el aire.

-¡Vuelo!- al bastón le salieron unas enormes alas del lado de la cabeza de ave.

-¡Vaya aprendes rápido! Tal vez seas mejor que la última cazadora de cartas.

-¿Quién fue?

-Su nombre era Cleo, creo.

-¿Crees?

-No la conocí. Ella estaba con Spinell Sun. Otro guardián.

-Oye… no sé si tenga que ver, pero mi abuela se llamaba Cleo.

-Ahora que lo pienso se parecía mucho a ti.

-¡No soy una chica!

-Vamos, vamos. Prueba la carta. Solo pon una pierna de cada lado.

-De modo que si es verdad que las brujas vuelan así.-dije algo apenado. Seguí sus instrucciones. -¿Y ahora?

-Piensa en volar, como si fueras un ave.

Parece fácil. Lo hice y lo logré. Las alas se movían. Despegué. La sensación era increíble, el viento en mi cabello… de pronto me encontré a mí mismo olvidándome del hecho de ser una chica y estar volando por todo Denver, de que alguien pudiera verme o de que mis padres estaban por llegar.

_Si te tuviera aquí, cerca tú de mí_

_Si te tuviera aquí, serias la única en saber_

_Hoy tu sueño vive en mí_

_Jamás podré olvidar mi infancia junto a ti_

_Siempre hay algo que soñar, por lo cual luchar._

_Tú me hiciste creer en mí._

_Me diste alas para volar a sitios que no conocí_

_Hay muchos cielos que navegar _

_Hoy late en mí, lo que hubo en ti… tu corazón audaz…_

_¡Puedo al fin volar!_

_Un mundo se abre aquí, al que podré llegar._

_Quiera estar cabalgando en los cielos sin fin_

_Ya tengo alas para volar a reinos que ahora debo hallar_

_Aún hay cielos que navegar_

_Hoy late en mí, lo que hubo en ti… tu corazón audaz…_

_¡Puedo al fin volar!_

_Cuando quieras guiarme,_

_Cuando vengas a hablarme,_

_Yo estaré allí…_

_Tus alas me harán volar a sitios que no conocí _

_Hay muchos cielos que navegar_

_Hoy late en mí lo que hubo en ti… tu corazón audaz…_

_¡Puedo al fin volar!*_

_Puedo al fin volar._


	2. El maravilloso amigo de Kairu

**Muchas Gracias KYUUBI por haberme dejado tu opinión. Me fue de muchísima ayuda para hacer este capítulo y espero contar con tu increíble buen gusto para criticar esta capítulo.**

**Itadakimasu**: Buen provecho

**Gochisoosama** **deshita**: Gracias por la comida.

**Hentai**: Pervertido

_Capítulo N°2: "El maravilloso amigo de Kairu"_

-¡Hola!-saludó con muchos ánimos.

Cerró los ojos.

-¡Vamos despierta!-ordenó.

Levantó los párpados pesadamente.

-¡Ya era hora! Mira, apagué tu despertador, es muy ruidoso.

-¿Nyo?- bostezo.-Debo estar soñando.-se rascó la cabeza, se restregó los ojos y volvió a mirar.

-¡Hola Kairu! Buenos días.-se acercó demasiado.

-¡Waaaa!-gritó sobresaltado.

-¡Ah!-el pequeño animal se alejó un poco.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Eh?-parpadeó unos segundos.-Ah, ya recuerdo… anoche…-anoche encontré ese extraño libro brillante y libere al guardián de las cartas Clow. Hice que todas, bueno, casi todas las cartas desaparecieran y también… me convertí en una chica.

-¿Lo recuerdas?-Soy Kerberos.

-¿Kerberos? Pero eres muy pequeño.- dijo con un dejo de incomodidad al tener que revelarle la cruda realidad.

-Ugh ¿Pequeño? ¿Cómo te atreves mocosa?-dijo agitando su puño.

-¿Perdón? Yo soy un chico.-ambos nos gruñimos mutuamente.

-Kyle, baja a desayunar.-dijo mamá desde abajo.

-¡Ya voy! Me voy, te traeré algo de comer ¿Ne? Quédate aquí.

Kyle bajo por las escaleras y sentados a la mesa estaban su madre y su padre.

-¿Ike no piensa venir?-preguntó.

-Tal vez pensó que sería mejor quedarse a desayunar allá y luego venir.

-Uh.-cuando yo me quedaba a dormir en la casa de Stan me encantaba quedarme a desayunar con él… y prácticamente otra vez estoy pensando en… ya va más de una semana ¿Será suficiente?

-¡Itadakimasu!*- Comió apresuradamente pues no quería hacer esperar a ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Kero? -¡Gochisoosama deshita!*- sin que nadie lo viera tomó unas galletas y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

-Toma. Ignoro que comen los guardianes de los libros mágicos pero te traje unas galletas.

-¡Están deliciosas!-dijo devorando.

-Bueno, tengo que irme a la universidad así que nos vemos más tarde ¿Si?

-Bien, solo deja que me ponga bello.

-¿Qué? Tú no vienes.

-¡Qué mala eres!

-¡Cállate! Soy un varón.- y diciendo esto se cargó su mochila al hombro y se fue.

Al salir de casa no sabía con qué sorpresa me iba a encontrar.

Doblé en la esquina y allí estaba esperándome Stan con una expresión dura en la cara. Me había visto, no podía retroceder e ir por otro camino, me paralicé y no pude seguir avanzando. Al ver que no me acercaba a él… comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Quería correr mas mis piernas no respondían.

-¿Qué pasa Kyle? ¿Esto significa que ya no somos amigos?-lo veía tremendamente enojado pero no pude evitar notar como se le quebraba la voz al decir mi nombre.

-Yo…

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo de mí? Ese pedazo de basura.

-Escucha Stan voy tarde para mis clases ¿Podemos discutir esto como adultos en otra ocasión más favorable para mí?

-No, no habrá otra ocasión. Lo sé. Te llamo y no me contestas; te mando mensajes y no los respondes; voy a tu casa y me dicen que no estás; te voy a buscar a tu universidad y no estás.

-He estado muy ocupado últimamente.-estaba realmente nervioso, no es que Stan me de miedo, sé que él es incapaz de golpearme. –Lo siento mucho…

-¿Lo sientes? ¿De veras?-comenzó a ablandarse, como cada vez que discutía conmigo. Otro motivo más para ilusionarme y pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez le guste un poquito.

-¡Claro que sí! Eres mi súper mejor amigo, es solo que es muy importante para mis padres que termine con las mejores notas todas las asignaturas.- mentí.

-Deberías mandarlos a la mierda a tus viejos. ¿No les basta con que hayas adelantado tantos años?

-Sí, bueno… enfrentarme a mis padres no es mi fuerte.

-Yo puedo hacerlo por ti si quieres.

-Uh. No gracias. Siento que me voy a meter en muchos problemas. Ya me tengo que ir.-dije cortando la grácil atmosfera que se había ido creando.

-¿Ya? No vayas a clases. Ven conmigo. Vamos a algún lugar donde nadie nos moleste. –dijo tomando mi mano. Me solté casi al instante con un movimiento brusco. -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Nada! ¡Me voy!-me di la vuelta y comencé a correr. Para mi sorpresa Stan me perseguía.

-¡Espérame! ¿A qué hora sales? Para que vaya por ti.

-¡No sé, Stan, no sé!

Me siguió hasta la facultad y para mi fastidio se quedó esperándome en un punto estratégico, desde el cual se podía ver la puerta de entrada y salida de mi salón. -¡Ugh!- es decir no es que no me guste Stan, pero no quiero que él lo sepa.

-Hola Kyley.-me saludó RegiRock a lo que solo respondí con un asentir de cabeza. –A mí me parece que a alguien lo vino a buscar su novio.- rió.

-¡No somos novios, idiota!-bufé, sonrojándome.

-Está bien, cálmate amiguito. Solo me debe haber parecido. Es que el verlo ahí, como vigilándote me hace pensar cosas. Cambiando completamente de tema, anoche estaba con mi videocámara y adivina lo que grabé.

-No sé… a tu gato.

-No. Algo mucho mejor.

-¿Qué?

-A una bruja.-Casi estallo de risa al imaginar aquello. Por suerte el profesor no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que estábamos hablando.-Es en serio lo tengo todo grabado. Es una bruja de verdad.

-Me muero por ver el video.

-Qué lástima que tengas que irte con tu novio a algún lugarcito privado, véase hotel.

-¡Grrrr!-el profesor posó su mirada en él y simuló tranquilidad.

La clase hubo terminado.

-Luego voy a tu casa y te muestro el video.-guiñó un ojo.-Ahora los dejo solos… aunque cuidado con ése que tiene cara de Hentai*.

Salí resignado a encontrarme con Stan, que para ese punto ya se había acercado a la puerta, como temiendo que fuera a escaparme de él.

-Ahora que estás libre, vayamos a tomar un helado ¿Qué te parece?- Esa maldita sonrisa en su rostro, ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué soy tan débil? Obvio… terminé diciendo que sí.

El paseo por el parque se terminó convirtiendo en contar cuantas lamidas le daba Stan a su helado mientras el mío se me derretía en las manos.

Llegué a casa decepcionado de mí mismo. Subí a mi cuarto, para encontrarme con Kero-chan.

-¡Al fin llegaste Kyle! Tengo hambre.-se quejó.

-¡Uf! Está bien, te traeré algo de comer, supongo que debes tener mucha hambre.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Dónde estabas? Todo el día afuera… deberías cuidar mejor a tu guardián favorito… estos niños de hoy…

-Waa. Tuve un día terrible y encima me regañas.-dije gestual; bajé las escaleras y fui hasta la cocina donde no había nadie, abrí el refrigerador y elegí unos 4 budines rellenos de chocolate, los metí en el microondas y aguarde. ¡Qué apetito más voraz tenía aquella extraña criatura! Subí de nuevo sin que nadie me viera y me encerré en mi cuarto.

-Ten.- se los entregué.-Espero que sea suficiente.

Me senté en mi escritorio dispuesto a repasar lo visto en clase, aunque no estuviera prestando mucha atención siempre algo pescaba.

-¡Ohayo Kairu-kun!-gritó entusiasta Regiak entrando sin previo aviso a mi habitación. En lo primero que pensé fue en esconder a Kero-chan, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?-dije asustado. Kero se quedó inmóvil junto a su comida, deseando no llamar mucho la atención, por desgracia se encontraba sentado en un costado del escritorio del cual me había levantado de un salto.

-Te dije que vendría ¿Recuerdas?-dijo acercándose. Miró detenidamente a Kero. -¿Y éste peluche? ¿Te lo regalo Stan?- asentí con la cabeza rápidamente y de manera sobreexcitada y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, lo tomó por la cabeza y lo examinó… hizo una pausa y exclamó: ¡Está bien feo! Me quedé paralizado con ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Me imaginé que diría Kero si pudiera contestarle. –Podría haberte dado un osito no tan defectuoso como éste.- rió.- ¡Solo mira su enorme cabeza! O un ramo de flores, o una romántica salida al cine… o… - mientras RegiRock enumeraba las cosas que supuestamente Stan pudiera haberme dado en lugar de Kero, noté que temblaba de la ira. Oh oh, esto no iba a terminar nada bien. Intenté que se callara cambiando el tema pero no fue suficiente.

-¡Cierra la boca mocoso!-grito enfurecido.

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras Regiak se dedicaba a sacudir al pequeño animal para comprobar que estuviera vivo.

-¡Suéltame de una buena vez!-se desprendió de sus manos y voló hasta mí.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-retrocedió para luego señalarme con algo de incredulidad en sus propias palabras.- ¡Tú eres la bruja!

-¿De qué estás hablando? Regi, escucha, es muy importante que no digas nada…

-¡Genial! Mira.- sacó su videocámara y puso "Play" y pude verme a mí mismo… o más bien misma volando por los cielos con Kero-chan a mi lado. Eso fue suficiente para mí. Sentí como si mi cerebro se desconectara del resto de mi cuerpo.

-¿Eres tú? Y si lo eres ¿Qué hacías en medio de la noche y disfrazado así?-frunció el ceño, supongo que llegaba la hora de sincerarme… después de todo… podía confiar en él.

-Lo que pasa es que ayer yo… bueno, es una historia muy larga… -me pasé una mano por el cabello, señal de nerviosismo.

-Entonces mejor empieza ahora, ¡Vamos! Quiero saber cómo hiciste para volar… yo siempre quise volar.-sus ojos brillaron como estrellas.- ¿Puedes hacer algún hechizo que me haga volar a mí?

-Eto… no es tan fácil… ¡No tengo tanta magia! Lo que pasó es que encontré un misterioso libro y lo abrí y aparecieron todas estas cartas Clow, que liberé por accidente.- le mostré las tres Cartas Clow que estaban en mi posesión.-Aún tengo que atrapar a las demás. Todavía me faltan 50 más.-me eché en la cama, cansado.

-Guau, 50 cartas es mucho.-dijo todavía observando las cartas.

-¡Ni me lo menciones!

-Y… ¿Este quién es?-señaló a Kero, es verdad me había olvidado de presentarlo. -¿Tú nueva mascota mágica?

-¡Yo no soy la mascota de nadie!

-Él es Kero-chan y es el guardián de las cartas Clow.

-Me llamo Kerberos.- dijo enfadado y dándose cierto aire de importancia.

-A mí me parece que alguien se durmió en su trabajo.-sugirió Regi.

-Grrrr.- solo atinó a decir.

-No peleen. Todo fue mi culpa.- traté de suavizar la situación.

-Oye. Todavía no me has explicado cómo, si eres tú el del video, estabas disfrazado de chica.

-La triste realidad es que no estaba disfrazado. Es que para atrapar las cartas debo transformarme.

-Ya veo. Debe ser alguna clase de embrujo o hechizo que hay que romper. ¡Aw me encantaría que me muestres como te transformas, lo grabaré todo!

-¡Qué buena idea! Así verás todos los poderes de las cartas Clow. –asintió Kero ignorando por completo mis súplicas de "No por favor"

Nos encaminamos para el parque, que a esta hora esperábamos no hubiera mucho público. Sostuve la llave frente a mí y comencé el hechizo.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad…. – unos remolinos comenzaron a formarse en torno a nosotros. –Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Kyle, quien aceptó la misión contigo.- Todo se llenó de luz gracias al enorme sello que yacía debajo de mí. -¡Libérate! –La llave se transformó en el báculo y lo tomé. Suspiré, me sentía un poco cansado.

-Y con ése báculo puedes hacer magia ¿Verdad?- dijo juntando sus manos.

-Sí. –asentí. -Pero necesito una carta.-De pronto Kero arruinó por completo mi excusa saliendo de mi mochila y llevando consigo la carta Vuelo.

-¡Kyle, usa ésta!

-¿No tienes una pose para decir conjuros?

-¿Y para qué?-pregunté algo nervioso. Sabía que algo estaba tramando.

Mientras tanto las sombras de todas las personas concurrentes a la universidad comenzaban a desaparecer.

Al día siguiente llegué patinando a la facultad y me encontré con un amontonamiento de gente. ¿Qué estará pasando ahí? Me pregunté y me dirigí a averiguarlo

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –les pregunté a unas compañeras de mi clase.

-Ah, buenos días Kyle.

-Mira.

Todos los escritorios y asientos de los salones, al parecer, se encontraban unidos formando una enorme pila justo en el medio del campus.

-Cuando llegamos ya estaba así.-afirmaron.

-Entonces en los salones…- dije pensando en voz alta.

-¡Rápido, vamos a ver!-

Corrimos en dirección a nuestro salón de estudios para ver cómo estaba. Abrimos la puerta y allí se encontraba. Una pila de escritorios y sillas en medio del aula que admiramos con sorpresa y miedo ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¿Quién habrá hecho esta clase de travesura?

-Como no han encontrado a los culpables no tendremos clases hasta que esté todo en orden.

Regiak llegó un poco sobre la hora, como era habitual en él. Nosotros estábamos sacando del montón los escritorios y poniéndolos en su lugar.

-¡Ohayo RegiRock! Muy buenos días.-dije.

-¡Muy buenos días! Esto es… - me apartó del resto de los chicos.-Crees que podría ser causado por una carta Clow.

-Uh.- no se me había ocurrido pensar que podría ser por obra de una carta Clow, pero sabía quién tendría una respuesta.

Al salir de clases fuimos a mi casa a preguntarle a Kero-chan.

-Fue obra de una de las cartas Clow.-dijo con confianza.

-Ouch, nos costó mucho trabajo poner todo en su lugar ¡No te imaginas! Es decir ¿Qué clase de carta Clow es la que hace que pase eso en la Uni?

Se quedó pensativo unos instantes. –No lo sé pero lo más importante Kyle, es que te transformes en un Cardcaptor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque debes capturar a la carta Clow si hace de las suyas.

-Ya te he dicho que es algo imposible.

Lo dice la persona que perdió las cartas.- me recordó. Fruncí el ceño ante su acusación.- ¡Está decidido! Iremos esta noche al colegio.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Esta noche?-negué repetidas veces con mi cabeza, oponiéndome rotundamente. -¡No! ¡Está prohibido ir!-dije como último recurso. –Además me da miedo la noche… por qué… - ¡Me dan miedo los fantasmas!- -De ninguna manera.

-Pero hay cartas que solo, aparecen durante la noche Kyle.

-Es probable que sea muy peligroso durante la noche…

-¡Gracias Regi! – ¡Se puso de mi lado!

-Por lo tanto, con mucho gusto los acompañaré… -Me tiré en la cama resignado. – ¡Además finalmente tengo la oportunidad de ver a Kyle en acción!

Nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la facultad.

-Tengo miedo. –si tan solo mis padres no se hubiesen dedicado, durante mi infancia, a asustarme para que no saliera a bailar ni nada de eso.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien… yo estoy contigo.-me aseguró Kero riéndose estrepitosamente.

-Pues, yo creo que no marchará bien.

De repente y a lo lejos venía corriendo Regi.

-Disculpa. ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

-Descuida. Yo también acabo de llegar.

Sacó su video cámara.

Suspiré.- ¿La trajiste?

-Claro, no quiero perderme ningún detalle de tus descabelladas aventuras. Ahora muéstrame otra vez como te transformas.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Kairu, quien acepto la misión contigo… ¡Libérate!- una cegadora luz me cubrió emergente del sello en el suelo y para sorpresa de todos nosotros no me convertí en esa chica. La llave se transformó en báculo correctamente pero en mí nada había cambiado o eso creí.

-¡Te ves genial! –aseguró Regiak. –lo único que había cambiado en mi era mi ropa, que fue sustituida por un frac blanco con bordes azules y sin mangas, un minishort azul, medias hasta las rodillas también azules, guantes blancos y una capa roja amarrada por un enorme moño y una boina también roja.

-¡Me da mucha pena!- grité avergonzado.

-Yo creo que te ves con muchos ánimos.-dijo Kero, que ahora y como por arte de magia, lucía un moño rojo en el cuello. – ¡Además yo me veo genial!

-¡Tú no sabes lo que es la pena!

Antes de que siquiera pudiera contestarme un fuerte ruido surgió detrás de nosotros.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido tan extraño?- nos adentramos en las tinieblas.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-preguntó Kero. Di unos pasos para atrás aterrado. –Es la presencia de una Carta Clow. Una estatua llegó volando y casi nos aplasta. -¡Tranquilízate!- dijo refiriéndose a mí que temblaba de temor.

-Es que no puedo.

La estatua se elevó del suelo como si alguien o algo la sostuviera.

-¡Mira!-gritó Regiak señalando al suelo. – Solo se ve su sombra.

-¡Cuidado!-grité. Nos separamos corriendo. ¿Esa es la carta Clow?

-Se trata de la carta… -miles de sombras comenzaron a reunirse en un punto exacto. –Son los ataques de la carta Sombra.

-Por favor Kero, quédate al lado de Regi.-le dije.

-Puedes contar conmigo.

Me alejé de ellos, supuse que si quería atacar a alguien sería a mí por ser el Cardcaptor. Tomé la carta viento y a mí alrededor brilló la luz. Las sombras se acercaron a mí y me rodearon peligrosamente –Ahora, conviértete en cadenas de la justicia… ¡Viento!- viento disipó la gran ola de sombras que se aproximaba a destruirme mas las sombras no se rendían saltaban de la tierra para atacarme. Intentaba esquivarlas o golpearlas con el báculo pero así no aguantaría mucho.

-¡Utiliza la carta Vuelo para escapar antes de que te mate!-grité Kero, a su lado Regiak lo inmortalizaba todo con su cámara.

-¡Vuelo!-desde el cielo podía verse la horrible mancho negra de sombras en medio del patio del colegio.

-Debe encontrar la sombra original parece ser que la carta a reclutado a todas las sombras de los estudiantes. La cantidad es tan impresionante que ni siquiera Kyle podrá detenerla. –examinó el pequeño animal.

-¿No hay ningún método para hacer desaparecer las demás sombras?

-Si las sombras de los alumnos reciben rayos de luz desaparecerán y el único que quedara con vida sería Sombra, eso podríamos hacerlo con un conjuro de magia, lo malo es que aún no capturamos esa carta.

-Creo que tengo una idea.

Desde las ventanas la carta Clow arrojaba escritorios y sillas hacía mi ubicación, mientras yo, como podía trataba de esquivarlas. Claro que volando era más fácil.-Por eso dije que sería imposible para mí. ¿Qué puedo hacer? –la enorme mancha negra se elevó hasta mi posición y tomó un extremo del báculo. -¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! – Vuelo intentaba tomar distancia lo más posible pero era casi imposible. -¡Ayúdenme!- cuando estaba a punto de ser engullido por las sombras las luces de los reflectores del campo de juego se encendieron, seguidos por las luces de las aulas y las sombras que me sujetaban desaparecieron. ¿Qué paso? Ya no están las sombras.

-¡Kyle!- desde una ventana me saludaban alegremente Kero y Regiak, me acerqué a ellos.

-Las sombras desaparecieron. ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda RegiRock!

-¡Kyle, deprisa, allí está la verdadera sombra!-señaló Kero-chan.

En medio de toda la luz aún se mantenía de pie una sombra, la carta Clow.

-¡La atraparé! –volé hacía donde se encontraba esquivando sus ataques.

-Esta es tu oportunidad para capturarla.-dijo Regi.

-¡Muéstrale todo lo que puedes hacer!-grito Kero.

Una vez más saqué una carta y con los ojos cerrados la arrojé. –Ahora conviértete en cadenas de justicia… ¡Viento! –la carta envolvió a la Sombra y todavía era mi turno de atacar. –Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces… ¡Carta Clow! –en un gran ventisca la Sombra se convirtió en carta.

-¡Lo lograste!-se alegró Kero-chan. -¡Kyle Cardcaptor es un experto en su trabajo!

-Es un chico maravilloso.- dijo Regiak.

Al día siguiente…

-Hola Maryan ¿Has visto a Regiak? Lo estoy buscando.

-Creo que está en la sala audiovisual.

-¡Gracias!- me encaminé hacía allí con mi regalo en la mano, no era mucho, solo algo que había preparado especialmente para él. Cuando estuve en la puerta golpeé. –RegiRock ¿Estás aquí? Solo quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado ayer. – entré y en efecto ahí estaba observando con gran fascinación la grabación obtenida.

-Hola Kyle, solo estaba mirando tu gran hazaña de anoche, se ve con increíble nitidez.

-Waa. – En la pantalla podían verse imágenes de mí gritando.- ¡¿También me grabaste cuando estaba gritando?

-Le suma dramatismo a la escena.- me guiñó un ojo.- ¡Por favor déjame acompañarte a atrapar las demás cartas!

-Bueno… yo…

-¡Eso es un sí! No te preocupes, lo registraré todo… no puedo esperar a que se aparezca la próxima carta… -Regiak, definitivamente solo podría ser él. Asentí.


	3. La emocionante primera cita de Kairu

**Hola! Quería darle unas gracias especiales a Kyuubi y a Sheza por dejarme un review y también a Dark- Karumi Mashiro por su review también… gracias a ellas existe este capítulo… además sus reviews me hicieron muy feliz.**

**Y también quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores anónimos que siguen mi historia.**

**Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Sayonara**: Adiós en japonés.

**Hentai**: Pervertido en japonés.

**Moshimoshi**: ¿Aló?

**Kowai**: ¡Qué miedo!

**Matta** **ne**: Nos vemos en japonés.

**Gomen** **ne**: Perdóname en japonés.

**Hai**: ¡Claro que sí!

**Sugoi**: Genial.

Domo **arigatou** **gozaimasu**: ¡Muchísimas gracias!

_Capítulo N°3 "La emocionante primera cita de Kyle"_

-Mmm… - estaba más callado que de costumbre. Eso me extrañó.

-¿Estás bien Kero-chan?

-Me preocupa algo.

-¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que soy muy débil para capturar las cartas? Si es eso, te prometo que mejoraré… no te preocupes.

-No es precisamente eso lo que me preocupa… es… -

-¿Qué?-pregunté ingenuamente.

-¿No te diste cuenta de lo que pasó?-dijo. Repasé los acontecimientos en mi cabeza y me di cuenta de a qué se refería.

-Solo mis ropas cambiaron…

-Exacto. No te transformaste por completo, eso quiere decir que no tienes todas las habilidades que podrías tener… eso va a ser un gran impedimento a la hora de pelear.

-En realidad, si he de ser sincero, me alegré un poco.

-¡No hay nada de qué alegrarse! ¿Cómo vas a ser el mejor Cardcaptor sin todo tu potencial?-me regañó.

-Ah. Está bien. De todos modos tal vez me transforme la próxima vez. Ahora debo irme. Regi y yo iremos al acuario para ver la nueva exhibición. –Me miré en el espejo de mi cuarto para inspeccionarme antes de salir. Todo en orden.-Me voy ¡Sayonara* Kero!

Kimi to watashi de hyuhyu

Atsui kodou kizandara

Kawai nekomimi tsukete

Futari de gorogoro shimasho.

Mi celular sonó. Era un mensaje de Stan. Estoy aburrido. ¿Quieres que hagamos algo?

Lo siento. Estoy ocupado hoy. Contesté. Su respuesta no tardó en llegar. ¿Con quién andas saliendo? Me preguntó. Resoplé. Ahora Stan no me dejará en paz un segundo pensando que ando con alguien. No ando con nadie. Tengo que hacer un trabajo para el colegio.

Entonces, voy a tu casa. Dijo decidido.

No Stan. No es no. Estoy ocupado. Mañana nos veremos.

Falta mucho para mañana.

¡Aguántate! Y así apagué mi celular algo molesto. De camino al acuario se me pasaría el malhumor.

-¡Ese es genial! ¡Y ese muy colorido! ¡Y ese…! –Habíamos arribado hace segundos y ya me encontraba extasiado. –Mira… -me acerqué al cristal que me distorsionaba. –Todos son hermosos.

-Parece que te estás divirtiendo mucho.- dijo Regiak. –Recuerda que venimos para ver lo último en tecnología submarina.

-Si, si, si… solo estaremos aquí un minuto y nos vamos… -dije mirando un pez globo que se inflaba. Reí. Le hice una mueca. Luego fui a mirar las serpientes marinas. ¡Qué coloridas eran! Luego una manta raya que estaba inmóvil y a pesar de mis intentos de activar su centro de energía, se trató de una gran pérdida de tiempo. ¡Ah! luego las medusas ¡Qué diseño más hidrodinámico!

-Dentro de poco comenzará el espectáculo de pingüinos.-dio al pasar Regi mirando un horario.

-Ah, ¿Y qué estamos esperando?-Crucé el salón en una fracción de segundo. -¡Vamos RegiRock, apresúrate!

-Qué rápido eres.

Subimos por la escalera mecánica. ¡El acuario era enorme! Había tanques de varios metros de alto e incluso una cafetería. Yo subí velozmente mientras que Regiak, quién estaba grabándolo todo me seguía.

-Kyle se está divirtiendo mucho en el acuario.- dijo para la cámara.

El pingüino nos mostraba su destreza y agilidad nadando a gran velocidad en el estanque a medio llenar en dónde su entrenadora le hacía hacer numerosos trucos y gracias.

Toda la gente aplaudía alegremente y se divertía. La entrenadora tomó un aro e hizo que el animal pasara a través de él por arriba y por debajo del agua.

-¡Es increíble!- dije aplaudiendo.

Luego la entrenadora se sumergió para darle su recompensa que resultaba ser un pescado. Que el pingüino acepto de inmediato.

-¡Qué bonito!- Regi grababa toda la función a mi pedido. –Me gustaría nadar como todos los pingüinos.

-Ahora que lo dices, eres un experto en natación.-dijo Regiak.

El animal salió fuera del agua al pequeño témpano que había colocado y saludó a la audiencia, mientras otro daba las gracias haciendo un gesto con su cabeza.

De pronto la entrenadora se movió incómoda y comenzó a hundirse en el estanque. La gente comenzó a asustarse pues sabían que no era parte del acto. Pareciera que algo estuviera jalándola del pie hasta el fondo para ahogarla. Comenzaba a desesperadamente mover sus brazos para ascender a la superficie pero era imposible, la fuerza que la hundía era mayor a la de ella. Se estaba empezando a formar un remolino sin causa ni motivo aparente. Logró subir con mucho esfuerzo y sujetarse del tempano pero no lograba salir del agua totalmente aún estaba atrapada del pie. Un pingüino se acercó demasiado y terminó siendo capturado por el pequeño torbellino que circundaba la pierna de la mujer.

-¡No hagas eso pingüino! –grité asustado. -¡Atrapó al pingüino!-Comencé a golpear el tanque. ¿Es que nadie pensaba hacer nada?

-Cálmate Kyle.-dijo Regi sujetándome.

-¡No! Hay que salvar al pingüino.

Los demás pingüinos graznaban con desesperación. Entonces un empleado entró y se lanzó al agua. Tomó con sus manos el remolino que rodeaba al pingüino, que comenzó a acrecentarse. Hasta que al fin desapareció, se desvaneció en el agua, como si nada hubiera tenido lugar allí.

La mujer se alivió y el pingüino salió a la superficie al igual que el empleado que resultaba ser…

-¿Kenny?

Me quedé esperando a que Kenny saliera para preguntarle qué rayos hacía aquí.

-¿De modo que trabajas aquí? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-No lo sé. Nunca surgió la oportunidad. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a pasear….? ¿O en una cita?- Me preguntó juguetón.

-No… -dije sonrojándome. –Vine con Regiak.

-Ah. Ya veo… pero no creo que a Stan le guste nada que lo reemplaces. –dijo haciéndose el pensativo.

-Vinimos para hacer un trabajo…. Sobre la tecnología submarina….-

-Ahá… si claro… y de paso… - hizo un gesto obsceno.

-¡Hentai*! –grité todo colorado.

Cuando llegué a casa lo primero que hice fue contarlo todo lo sucedido a Kero-chan.

-¿Se estaba ahogando? ¿Y tú la salvaste?

-Ya te dije que no fui yo. –dije molesto. -¿No me estabas prestando atención, verdad?

-De todos modos, me parece muy extraño que un pingüino se ahogue.

-Lo que sucedió en el acuario no fue un accidente… es como si… -dije rememorando el hecho. -

-¿Es como cuando te encuentras con una carta Clow? –dijo con lo boca llena de galletas.

-Ahá.

Kimi to watashi de nya nya

Neko mimi wa ryoushirikigaku

Oketashi, ekotashi, oketashi,

Ochitsuke kaferore nomou…

El timbre de mi celular me aturdió y contesté con algo de sorpresa, era una llamada.

-¿Moshimoshi*?

-¿Kyle?

-Hola Stan. –dije algo resignado. Sabía que el único motivo que lo impulsaba a llamarme era para vigilar que no anduviera con nadie y saber por qué razón había apagado mi celular. Y no me equivocaba.

- ¡¿Por qué no me atendías? –Me medio preguntó, medio acusó.

-Es que estaba ocupado y no quería distraerme con nada, bien.

-Te estuve intentando llamar todo el día.

-No me retes ¿Ne? Te avisé que estaría ocupado. No es para que te enojes.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Qué clase de mejor amigo le miente a su mejor amigo para irse con otro?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué me hablas?

-Ya lo sé todo. No quisiste salir conmigo para salir con Regiak.

-No fue tan así. Con Regi habíamos planeado esta salida con mucha anticipación…

-Me dijiste que estarías ocupado… ¿Eso es lo que tú entiendes por ocupado? Porque no es lo que yo entiendo por ocupado…

-Stan… -dije con algo de dolor. –Era para hacer un trabajo para la Uni que nos juntamos.

-¿Por qué debo creerte ahora?

-… -no sabía que contestarle, mi mente estaba nublada.

-Bien, adiós Kyle.-Colgó.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Kero, que había estado todo el tiempo observando.

-Uff. Nada. Stan se está comportando como un idiota. No me importa nada.-dije cruzando los brazos. Hay una razón por la que odio mis cambios de comportamiento. Al instante siguiente de haber proclamado mi reciente odio adquirido hacia Stan decidí que sería buena idea prepararle un pastel para que me perdone por haberlo defraudado.

-Pásame los huevos Kero-chan.

Cuando hube terminado estaba realmente impresionado por el resultado obtenido. Era una tarta de frutillas con crema. Tal vez yo no sea un experto en la cocina pero en lo que respecta seguir reglas y estatutos soy el mejor. La envolví cuidadosamente y patiné hasta su casa. Me hubiese tomado el bus pero quería repasar en mi mente cómo se la daría y sobre todo… cómo le pediría disculpas, si me rechazaría, si no me perdonaría, si me cerrara la puerta en la cara al verme. ¡Kowai*!

Toqué la puerta y esperé un instante, lo que le tomó a Stan abrir la puerta.

-Stan… -bajé la mirada. Me di cuenta de mi error y traté de mantener contacto visual. –Yo solo… quería… bueno… yo… -las palabras no querían abandonar mi boca. Al final terminé por decidir que se la daría sin vueltas. –Ten… ¡Matta ne*!

Está bien, eso fue patético, me fui patinando rápidamente y supongo que lo deje más que desconcertado pero espero que me perdone de todos modos.

-Eso sí que fue raro.- Dijo en voz alta el pelinegro. Miró con detenimiento el paquete, tenía un pequeño papel doblado por la mitad, lo abrió; eran unas simples palabras: *Gomen ne**

Entré corriendo a mi habitación para encontrarme con Kero, al cual no le di mucha importancia, cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra ella, y me dejé caer lentamente.

-¿Kyle? ¿Kyley? ¿Ahora qué fue lo que te pasó?-preguntó volando cerca de mí.

Lo tomé en mis manos y lo acerqué a mi pecho. -¡Ay! Qué feliz estoy. Stan es tan tierno con esa carita de "Qué mierda pasa aquí". –dije dando vueltas de 360° por toda la habitación con kero atrapado entre mis brazos.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!-exigía la criatura. –Es como si estuvieras en las nubes perdido. ¿Qué sucederá con la misión que tienes como Cardcaptor?

-A mí me interesa más Stan que esas cartas.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿Vas a permitir que ese pingüino inocente se ahogue? –me levanté de la cama sobre la que me había echado. Kero-chan tenía razón. –Lo que me preocupa es que esta vez sea más arriesgado.

-¿Uh?

-Tú me contaste que la entrenadora y el pingüinito se estaban ahogando en un estanque común y corriente ¿No es así?

-Ahá.

-Y tú no viste la figura de la criatura que trataba de ahogarlos en ese momento. –Negué con la cabeza.

-No vi nada. Solo que se estaba creando un remolino.

-Tiene relación con el agua. Lo más probable es que sea la carta Agua.

-¡Lo sabía! Lo que hay que hacer es atraparla y convertirla en carta.

-No creas que será algo tan fácil. Ya que Agua no se puede ver a simple vista. Y aunque logremos sacarla de ese estanque se dispersará rápidamente para que no la convirtamos en carta.

Como tiene la consistencia de un líquido nos tomará algo de tiempo capturarla. Dentro de las cartas Clow Agua utiliza magia de mejor calidad. Es algo complicado, se trata de los cuatro elementos, los cuales son la Tierra, el Fuego, el Aire y el Agua, pero eso no es todo. Las cartas que tienes hasta ahora son Viento, Vuelo, Canción y sombra. Y ninguna servirá bien. Aunque el Viento tiene el mismo nivel de magia no le puede ganar a Agua, ya que ella es más sutil y no podrá ante su agresividad. Sin contar que no puedes transformarte por completo.

Al día siguiente mi mente volaba. Todo lo que me había explicado Kero-chan, lo que pasó con Stan. Mi sonrisa, simplemente, se había disipado. Andaba caminando cabizbajo por el patio de la facultad mientras Regiak me seguía algo consternado. Me acerqué a la fuente que había y metí mis manos en el agua.

-¿De qué manera puedo atrapar el agua?-Levanté mis manos juntas intentando recogerla pero se derramó por entre los espacios abiertos. –Tengo que atrapar la carta Agua cuanto antes.

-No te ves muy alegre que digamos Kyle.

-Eh… -me sacó de mis pensamientos. –No, estoy bien. Gracias RegiRock.

De repente me tomo ambas manos y sonrió. Le conté lo que había pasado.

-Ya veo.

-Pero Kero me dijo que aún no estaba preparado para atraparla.

-Cielos.

Íbamos camino a casa, él a pie y yo patinando a su lado a una velocidad aminorada.

-Oye Regi… gracias por escucharme. –le dije.

-Me gusta mucho más esa sonrisa. –dijo simplemente. –Se me olvidaba… -dijo cortante y buscó algo en su mochila. –Ten. –me alcanzó un comunicador de color verde. Mi favorito.

-¿Para mí?

-Y otro para Kero-chan.

-¡Gracias! ¿Pero para qué? –pregunté intrigado.

-Bueno ahora que somos un equipo de la justicia, creí que los necesitaríamos.

-Eto… como digas. –reí.

Llegó la hora de despedirnos, nos saludamos y a mi mente volvieron las preocupaciones. Patinaba bastante más rápido de lo que debiera mientras mis pensamientos se volvían más fuertes. La voz de Kero… "Las cartas que tienes en tus manos no son muy fuertes" me da coraje porque no puedo hacer nada. No me fijé en una esquina y terminé chocando con un joven. Ambos caímos al suelo y esperé que me haya dolido más a mí.

-Lo siento. –dije incorporándome.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

-S-stan…

-Es peligroso que andes distraído y encima patinando.- me dijo como si nuestra pelea nunca hubiera tenido lugar. –Sabes… estuve pensando y tal vez también yo estuve mal… ya sabes por la pelea. –no lo había olvidado. –El pastel estuvo delicioso. –dijo después de un silencio incómodo. –Ya sé. Como tú me cocinaste para mí. Yo te invitaré a ti a comer algo.

-¿Eh?

-No soy bueno cocinando, pero sí conozco un buen lugar. ¿Qué dices?

-Ah… ¡Hai*! –contesté sonriendo.

-Que sea nuestra primera cita. –dijo y se alejó sonriente. –Nos vemos a las cinco. ¡Te pasaré a buscar!

-¡Matta ne!- grité agitando mi brazo.

Regresé a toda velocidad a casa y subí a mi cuarto completamente feliz.

Tomé mi celular y disqué el número.

-Hola, habla Regiak, en este momento no puedo contestar el teléfono, deja un mensaje al escuchar el tono ¡Gracias! –se escuchó la grabación, pero no me importó.

Me acosté en la cama. -¡Hola RegiRock, soy yo Kairu! El día de mañana tendré una cita con Stan, nos quedamos de ver a las cinco, ¡Incluso vendrá a mi casa a buscarme! ¡Me siento muy feliz! Cuando regrese te volveré a llamar. ¡Adiós!

Cuando Stan tocó el timbre prácticamente me abalancé sobre la puerta. Estaba impaciente desde hacía horas. Me había probado todo mi guardarropa, y me había peinado una y mil veces.

-Hola Kyle. ¡Te ves muy bien! –me saludó. Y sentí derretirme frente a su cumplido.

-Hola. -Dije con nervios.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo al ver que no me movía.

-¿Ah? Hai. Lo siento, estoy algo distraído hoy.

-¿Eh? Este lugar es… -dije. Estábamos en el acuario. Donde había estado con Regi cuando ignoré a Stan. Tal vez él sabía que era aquí donde había estado. O alguien se lo contó. En seguida la imagen de Kenny cruzó mi mente y fruncí el ceño… ¡Ese bastardo le había contado a Stan que había estado aquí con Regi! ¡Definitivamente voy a matarlo! -¿Vamos a entrar aquí?

-Así es…

-Ah, así que este es el acuario. –dijo Kero que se encontraba con Regi escondido tras un árbol. –Es perfecto, así podré comprobar si la carta Clow está aquí.

-Y yo grabaré la primera cita de Kyle con mi cámara de video. – se apresuraron a entrar.

-¡Qué pez tan grande! –dijo Stan. Asombrado.

-Sí, verdad.

-Awww. ¡Qué escena tan conmovedora!-dijo Regiak. –Ay se trasladaron a otra sala.

-¡Guau, es increíble! ¡SUGOI*!- dije al contemplar desde donde estábamos, un tanque de más de 10 metro de altura con escaleras que lo rodeaban, por donde nadaban distintas especies de peces del caribe, uno más colorido que el otro.

-Y ahora, ¡Vamos a comer algo! –dijo Stan, energético. Bajar todos esos pisos fue agotador y para cuando llegamos a la cafetería estaba bastante hambriento.

De repente el mesero se acercó y note que era nadie más y nadie menos que Kenny.

-¿Kenny? –preguntó al verlo Stan. –Creí que trabajabas con los pingüinos. Al parecer yo era el único incauto que no sabía que Kenny trabajaba aquí. Me quedó confirmadísimo.

-Hola Stan, Kyle ¿Qué hacen? –preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

-Vamos a comer algo, si te place tomarnos el pedido. –dije. Estaba molesto por qué lo que le había dicho a Stan.

-¿Qué pasó con los pingüinos? –reiteró Stan.

-Después del incidente que te conté cerraron el show y me trasladaron aquí.

-Qué bueno.

-No tanto. Me sigo congelando cada vez que tengo que entrar al congelador.

¿Congelador? Pensé… si hay hielo…

-Si tanto te molesta… trenos dos raspados de fresa…-ordenó Stan solo para fastidiar a Kenny.

-Si a la orden.-dijo al fin resignado.

-Mira, es una cita con conocidos.-dijo Kero que se encontraba con Regi en lo más alto de la primare escalera.

Entonces el vidrio del enorme tanque se quebró y comenzó a inundarse todo el lugar.

-¡Kyle está ahí abajo!-gritó Regiak.

El pequeño pero poderoso remolino que había atacado a la mujer se encontraba ahora circundando mi pierna. Era Agua.

-¡¿Stan? ¡¿Kyle? –buscó nadando Kenny.

Abrió el gabinete de incendios y extrajo de él un hacha. Nadó hasta la puerta y comenzó a golpearla para que el agua tuviera por donde salir. Gracias a la enorme presión del agua la puerta se rompió en cuestión de segundos y el lugar se desagotaba lentamente.

Logré sacar mi cabeza fuera del agua para respirar.

-¡Resiste Kyle! –grito Regi desde lo alto. Las escaleras estaban congestionadas.

-¿Estás bien Kyle?- me preguntó Kenny.

-Ahá.- asentí. Subimos unos cuantos escalones. -¿Dónde está Stan? ¿Está bien? –me alarmé. Lo busqué con la mirada y allí estaba con un hacha en su mano. –Menos mal, por un momento pensé… que iba a morir.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, esto fue causado por una carta Clow. –le contestó Kero a Regi.

-Agua estuvo aquí hace un momento… -dije para mí.

-¿La viste?-preguntó Kero.

-Disculpen, ¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí ustedes dos? –pregunté dándome cuenta. Solo atinaron a reírse.

-¿Estás bien Kyle?- dijo Stan subiendo la escalera. –Lo siento, los raspados se deben haber arruinado con toda esa agua.

-No importa.-dije sonrojado… esperen un momento… ¡Los raspados se hacen con hielo! Hielo… eso es… -¡Ay! ¡Domo arigatou gozaimasu Stan! Me acabas de dar una grandiosa idea.- dije mirándolo con dulzura.

-¿Eh?

Era de noche en el acuario. Un leve descuido del guardia… ¡Y adentro! Corriendo ligeramente nos dirigimos hacía los tanques. Yo, báculo en mano. Para mi sorpresa tampoco esta vez logré transformarme en Rin, pero mis ropas cambiaron otra vez… ahora vestía un sombrero de arlequín con cascabeles en las puntas, de color azul y blanco. Y una malla por debajo. Encima de la misma un traje de arlequín blanco que me llegaba hasta la cintura y sus flecos casi hasta las rodillas. Con cascabeles en las puntas. Unos zapatos con punta y unos guantes largos azules.

-Confía en mí. –dije seguro. Regiak y yo tomamos caminos diferentes. Subí por la escalera hasta lo alto, donde los tanques están abiertos. –Es aquí.- dije en un susurro.

-Sí, aquí se siente más su presencia.-asintió Kero-chan.

Usé el comunicador para hablar con Regiak. Le habíamos encontrado uso, al final.

-¿Si? Habla Regi.

-¿Lo encontraste?

-Si claro. Está en el primer piso.

-Muy bien, ahora solo escóndete.

Salté al borde del estanque. -¡Agua! –le grité. -¡Sal de ahí y ven a pelear! –la reté.

El agua del estanque se puso turbia y comenzó a brotar. Como un geiser saltó el agua.

-¡Vete de aquí Kero!- se marchó y quedamos frente a frente.

Saqué una carta, el sello se formó en el piso… iluminándolo todo y la invoqué. -¡Vuelo!

Monté y así me era más sencillo esquivar las enormes olas que chocaban contra las paredes y me perseguían. Salí por la puerta y así lo hizo Agua. Seguía mis pasos con gran velocidad, casi sin darme ventaja. Bajé las escaleras y Agua se dispersó en pequeñas estacas para atravesarme. Las esquivé. Regiak se encontraba al final de corredor y me hizo señas. Las comprendí de inmediato. Con su videocámara capturaba cada momento hasta que se hizo a un lado para no resultar herido. Bajé nuevamente las escaleras y baje a tierra, justo en frente del congelador con la puerta abierta. Así el báculo con fuerza y algo de temor. Agua daba saltos, tomo forma de dragón y yo invoqué otra carta. -¡Viento! –emergió y me rodeó. Tratando de protegerme de la gigantesca ola que amenazaba mi vida. Agua era demasiado fuerte para Viento. Kero tenía razón. Me hice a un lado y Agua se adentró en el gran congelador. Me apresuré a cerrar la puerta y encerrarla. De su propio cuerpo comenzaba a salir escarcha. Con la ayuda de Viento y el frio de la heladera gigante, Agua no tardaría en congelarse.

Me senté por un momento apoyado en la gran puerta y respiré profundamente.

-¡Muy bien hecho Kyle! –me felicitó Kero-chan.

Abrimos la puerta y allí hecha hielo estaba la carta Agua.

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! –di un saltó. - ¡Carta Clow! –una ventisca lo sacudió todo. Agua era transformada en carta después de tanto tiempo. El hielo se partía en pequeños pedazos. Hasta que todo el congelador quedó vacío.

-¡Una excelente idea!- dijo Kero feliz de haber recuperado otra carta. La sostuve en mis manos y recordé.

-Si… todo fue gracias a Stan. –me sonrojé al pensar en él. Y RegiRock no dejaba de grabarme.

-¡Sigue demostrando ese valor Kyle!-me animó Kero-chan.

La verdad, nada podría importarme menos… en mi mente solo estábamos Stan y yo…


	4. Un domingo muy agitado

**Hola! Quería agraderle a Kyubi y a Sheza y también a Julieth Vapala por ahberme dejado su opinión. n_n. **

**Y también a todos los lectores anónimos que siguen la historia. **

**Domo arigatou gazaimasu!**

**Otosan**: Papá.

**Okasan**: Mamá.

**Sayonara**: Adiós.

**Ne**: Oye, hey.

**Domo** **arigatou**: Muchas gracias.

**Kairu**: Kyle

**Hazukashii**: ¡Estoy muy apenado!

**Hontoni**: ¿De verdad?

**Hai**, **mochiron**: Sí, seguro.

_Capítulo N°4: "Un domingo muy agitado."_

Me levanté con muchos ánimos hoy. Rápidamente descorrí las cortinas dejando entrar los rayos del sol.

-¡Qué bueno! Está despejado.

-Es cierto. Parece como si ayer no hubiera llovido.

Unas pequeñas gotas adornaban las hojas del árbol frente a mi ventana.

-Ah… es verdad Kyle… hoy te despertaste muy temprano a pesar de que es domingo. –dijo Kero. Yo solo le contesté con una risa.

-Es que el día de hoy iré con Stan de día de campo al parque. –dije con una enorme sonrisa, tomando en mis manos sus diminutas patitas y comenzando a dar vueltas. Estaba tan feliz. –Si quieres puedes venir en secreto y te daré de comer sin que él se dé cuenta y así podrás ver lo maravilloso que es. – ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho! Además hoy hace un bonito día.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con mis padres.

-¡Hola! Buenos días. –saludé.

-Buenos días.- dijeron al unísono mis padres.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz? –me preguntó Ike.

-El día de hoy no pienso pelearme contigo. –sonreí.

-Qué alivio.-dijo Otosan*, sin apartar la vista de su periódico.

-Vaya Kyle te has despertado de muy buen humor.- dijo Okasan*.

-Haha. Es que el día de hoy saldré a pasear con Stan.

-¿Tenías planes? ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?- dijo Ike.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hoy Mamá y Papá salen y tienes que encargarte de la limpieza. –dijo burlonamente. –No me digas que ya lo olvidaste.

-Ha llovido mucho últimamente y se acumuló mucha ropa sucia. Si quieres puedo quedarme ayudarte a sacar un poco. –me ofreció Mamá.

-No, está bien. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de lavarla.

-Pondré en cesto de la ropa en la lavadora.

-Sí.

Mis padres se despidieron de nosotros. Bueno al menos me quedaba Ike para que con un poco de suerte me ayude con algo.

-Bueno, Ike, parece que solo quedamos tu y yo…

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar tocaron el timbre. Era Kevin el horrible y molesto amigo de mi horrible y molesto hermano.

-Parece que te quedas solo. Ojalá te diviertas.- me saludó y abandonó la casa.

-Ya entiendo.-me dijo muy decepcionado.

-Lo siento muchísimo. Nadie más que yo hubiese deseado estar desocupado. Es que se me olvidó por completo que hoy me tocaría asear la casa.

-Pues no hay nada que podamos hacer. –dijo resignado.

-De verdad lo siento.

-Está bien. Espero que podamos vernos pronto.

-Sí. Muchas gracias. Mañana te iré a buscar a la escuela, ya que salgo temprano.

-Hasta mañana entonces.- dijo Stan, un poco más feliz.

Stan se encontraba muy triste ya que ya tenía todo preparado, miró a su lado donde se encontraba su mochila. Y suspiró.

-Lo mejor será darle una carta para disculparme con él el lunes. –dije pensando en voz alta. –Bueno… ¡Es hora de comenzar!-me animé a mí mismo. Me puse a lavar los platos que se habían ensuciado durante el desayuno. -¡Kero! ¿Cómo vas con la ropa?- grité. Sí, así es Kero me ayudaba y no era porque yo lo hubiese obligado, para nada.

-El muy gracioso me dijo que no habría nadie en casa pero nunca imaginé que tendría que ayudarlo con estas cosas. Dijo metiendo más ropa en la lavadora y apretando el botón de encendido.

Luego me tocaba pasar el plumero para quitar el polvo que se hubiese acumulado. Después pasar la aspiradora. Limpiar los muebles. Limpiar la alfombra que se había manchado. "Gracias Ike" pensé. "Por hacerme las cosas más fáciles". Cuando terminé de refunfuñar sentí algo debajo de la alfombra la corrí y allí la encontré. ¡Era una carta Clow!

-¿Bosque?

-Qué raro. Se detuvo la lavadora.- dijo Kero acercándose demasiado al borde.

-¡Kero-chan! ¡Kero-chan! –lo llamé enseguida.

-¿Qué? –en su distracción cayó dentro de la lavadora y la tapa la cerró.

-¡Mira Kero! ¡Encontré una carta Clow!- fui hasta donde supuestamente se encontraba pero solo estaba la lavadora encendida. –No está. –me di la vuelta. –Bueno, no importa. –la guardé en mi bolsillo. –Después se la presumiré.

Cuando se terminó el enjuague de la ropa la puerta se abrió. Y Kero salió muy mareado.

-Ay ¡No quiero hacer esto! Un guardián tan poderoso como yo no tiene porque…

-¡Es cierto! Cuando terminemos con el aseo invitaré a Kero a tomar un delicioso helado. Le dije a Regiak por teléfono.

-Ni hablar. Tendré que ayudarle. Pero solo un poco.

Entré en la biblioteca, que se encontraba muy desordenada.

-Muy bien. Es el último lugar que falta. –abrí un poco la ventana para que se ventilara un poco. Y me dispuse a pasar la aspiradora por aquella sala. Algo se atoró. Creí que había sido cuidadoso al dejar todo despejado. –Ay no, se ensució de tinta.-dije al ver el pedazo de lo que parecía cartón manchado. La di vuelta para ver el reverso ¡Y era otra carta Clow! Exhalé de sorpresa. –Esta también es una carta Clow. El día de hoy tengo buena suerte. Encontré dos cartas en tan solo un día. Ah necesito limpiarla. Voy por una toalla, toalla. –dije feliz. De repente sonó el teléfono.

-¡Enseguida contestó!- dije subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Hola, Kyle?- era la voz de Papá.

-¿Papá?

-¿Podrías ir al comedor a ver si allí dejé un sobre azul? Sobre la mesa.

-Sí, aquí está. –dije entrando al comedor.

-¿Me harías el favor de traérmelo hasta aquí? Es muy importante para el caso que estamos exponiendo.

-¡Hai! Enseguida voy. –colgué y fui a mi habitación. Me puse mis rollers, tomé el sobre azul y me dispuse a salir, no sin antes avisarle a Kero-chan. -¡Ne* Kero, saldré por un momento!

-¿Pero, qué le pasa?-dijo Kero cargando un enorme cesto de ropa.

En la biblioteca habían quedado las cartas Clow recientemente encontradas. La carta manchada comenzó a brillar y la tinta de desvaneció lentamente, descubriendo su verdadera identidad.

-¡Muchas gracias Kyle! No sé qué haría sin ti.

-Ay, no fue nada. ¡Ya me voy! Sayonara* Otosan*.

Patiné hasta con casa con un sentimiento de profunda tristeza, durante el camino no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que hubiéramos podida hacer con Stan en el parque.

-¡Ya llegué!-anuncié. -¿Kero? -Me sorprendí al ver desde afuera que toda la ropa estaba colgada.- ¿Kero? ¿Estás aquí? –dije entrando en mi habitación. Allí lo encontré, durmiendo en mi cama, al parecer estaba exhausto de tanta labor. –Domo arigatou*, Kero-chan.

-Ya no puedo más.-dijo medio dormido en un suspiro.

-Voy a preparar algo delicioso para el almuerzo. – entonces fue cuando sentí su presencia y un pequeño ruido. -¿Kero? ¡Kero, despierta!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya vamos a almorzar?-dijo frotándose los ojos, sentado sobre la cama.

-Oigo ruidos muy extraños.

-¿Ruidos?

La casa se sacudió y tomé a Kero con mis manos y tal vez demasiada fuerza.

-¿Crees que sea un ladrón? –pregunté estúpidamente.

-Creo que viene de allí abajo.-señaló Kero.

-Ojalá que no sea un fantasma.-dije temeroso.

-Los fantasmas no salen a la luz del día.

-Quizás algunos si puedan.

Revisé el comedor, la sala, la cocina, pero no había señales de que nada anormal estuviera ocurriendo.

-¡Los ruidos provienen de la biblioteca!-me aseguró.

Me acerqué a la puerta para escuchar a través de ella.

-Vamos, entra. –insistió. Giré la perrilla y me asomé. Todo el cuarto estaba en tinieblas.

-Ay qué mala suerte. No se puede ver nada. –dijo kero por detrás de mí. Una pequeña rama se asomó por la puerta y me asusté. -¡Ah!-la puerta se abrió de par en par y allí se podía observar un enorme amasijo de ramas y troncos entrelazados entre sí. Cerré la puerta con fuerza y corté la rama que asomaba.

-¿Qué fue esa cosa?-pregunté. Kero tomó del piso la pequeña rama.

-Parece la rama de alguna planta.

-¡Pero en la biblioteca no tenesmos arboles!- grité. La rama se desvaneció.

-Esto es obra del terrible Bosque.-dijo Kero.

-¿Una carta Clow? Ahora que lo mencionas… recuerdo que hoy…

-¿Qué?

Las ramas y troncos empezaban a crecer más y más y en el espacio en la biblioteca les era insuficiente. Comenzaron a empujar la puerta. Kero y yo la sosteníamos mientras él me gritaba.

-¡Dejaste las cartas Clow sin escribir tu nombre! ¡Eso es muy peligroso!

-Pero pensé que no sería problema mientras la carta estuviera así, además, sonó el teléfono.

-¡Eso está mal! Es necesario que escribas tu nombre en las cartas, de esa manera obedecerán todas tus órdenes.

-Pero esas cartas estuvieron dentro de casa todo el tiempo ¿Por qué no había sucedido nada extraño?- pregunté deteniendo la puerta. Él se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

-¿Por qué será? Bosque es una carta tranquila y amable. No es la carta capaz de hacer este tipo de desastres.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hace?- Kero soltó la puerta y esta se abrió dejando pasar algunas ramas, una de ellas comenzó a enroscarse en mi pierna. -¡Kero! ¡Kero! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- grité tratando de soltarme. Una rama lo atrapó a él también.

-¡No puedo pensar! ¡Esta rama me está ahogando!-gritó.

-¡Ahh!-parecía que no había salvación. De pronto tocaron el timbre. ¿Quién podría ser en un momento como este? "¿Qué haremos? Pensé. Si alguien entraba y veía lo que estaba pasando. Todo quedaría descubierto. Bosque crecía a pasos agigantados. Y no dejaban de tocar el timbre.

-¿Quién podrá ser?

-Vaya pregunta, si abres te enterarás.- bromeó Kero. Me enojé, definitivamente no era momento para chistes.

-Si alguien ve esto, será un gran escándalo con todo el vecindario.- mas ramas comenzaban a salir por la abertura de la puerta. Tocaron el timbre una vez más. -¡Enseguida voy! Grité.

-¡¿Por qué le contestaste?- Ah. Me tapé la boca mil veces arrepintiéndome.

-No fue mi intención.-contesté. El timbre sonó tres veces más casi sin intermitencias.

-Por el momento mejor me convertiré en… - dijo y se quedó completamente inmóvil.

-¿Qué sucede Kero?

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de sorpresa arrojándome al piso para luego levantarme del pie con sus ramas y avanzando hasta la puerta principal.

La puerta principal se abrió. Y quise morirme. Me tapé la cara del miedo. Alguien avanzó y solo atiné a decir. –No le prestes atención a esto.

-Hola.-dijo Regiak. Mirando la extraña posición en que estaba.

-¡Ah! Eres tú RegiRock.

-Vine a ver si querías hacer algo, porque estaba muy aburrido en casa.-dijo liberando a Kero de la rama que lo tenía atrapado. Luego tomó la rama que rodeaba mi pierna y la desenroscó para dejarme libre.

-¿Estás haciendo limpieza en tu jardín?- me preguntó.

-No es eso. Es una carta Clow llamada Bosque.-respondí.

-Ah.

-Kyle, este es el momento para convertirlo en carta. –dijo Kero.

-Uh hu. Me descolgué la llave que siempre llevaba conmigo en caso de emergencias. Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Kairu, quien aceptó la misión contigo…. ¡Libérate! Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces…. ¡Carta Clow! Todas las ramas comenzaron a brillar y a retroceder hasta llegar al lugar de origen. La biblioteca.

-¡Qué bella toma!-dijo Regi que había sacado su videocámara. Miré para todos lados.- ¿Acaso sucede algo malo?- me preguntó.

-La carta debe estar tirada en cualquier lugar.- dijo Kero.

-Pero entró a esa habitación.-señaló Regi.

-Es cierto puede estar en la biblioteca.-asentí.

-¡Perfecto! Hay que recuperar la carta Clow.- dijo Kero.

-¡SI!- sentimos la casa temblar. ¿Otra vez? Las ramas regresaban y con más potencia.

-Kairu* ¡Arriba!- gritó Kero.

Subimos la escalera y una enorme rama nos siguió. Seguimos nuestro camino hasta el techo de mi casa. Justo cuando pensamos que era el final, que las ramas nos aniquilarían subieron aún más arriba. Se enroscaron por todo el balcón y comenzaron a salir hojas de todas las ramas.

-Parece que ya se tranquilizó.-dije.

-Como recibió los rayos del sol, se sintió satisfecha.-dijo Kero.

-¿Pero qué vamos a hacer con esto?-preguntó Regi.

-Si intento convertirla en carta estoy seguro que volverá a crecer.

-Necesitamos ir a donde está la carta para sellarla por completo.-dijo kero.

-¿O sea que hay que ir hasta la biblioteca?- pregunté.

-Así es.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- quise saber de una vez.

-Suena como si un elefante estuviera caminando. Dijo Regi.

-Ya entiendo. Ese ruido es un crujir, a la carta aún le falta crecer. –explicó Kero-chan

-Pero si estaba muy tranquilo.

-El necesita recibir los rayos de luz en todo su tronco.- se alarmó Kero.

-¡Va a destruir la casa!- se dio cuenta Regiak.

-¡No lo hagas!-grité en vano.

-Ha llegado tu turno Cardcaptor Kairu.- me animó Kero.

Y fue entonces que me di cuenta que todo este tiempo había estado usando una falda, más bien un vestido. Mi ropa había mutado en un extraño vestido rosa y con mangas, cuello y un pliegue al final de mismo blancos. Guantes y botas blancas y medias altas blancas también y en mi cabeza una especie de vincha con alas a sus costados.

-¡Hazukashii*!

-Déjate de tonterías. Hay cosas más importantes que preocuparse por como luces.-me regañó Kero, sacudiendo su patita.

-Yo creo que te ves muy bien. Dijo Regi sin dejar de filmar.

-Ugh. – odiaba que mis ropas cambiaran, pero no lo odiaría tanto si cambiaran a algo más masculino. Después de todo yo seguía siendo un varón. Sin importar lo que diga Kero-chan.

Kero y yo tratábamos de caminar a través del piso que a estas alturas yo no era piso sino una masa de troncos sobre el mismo. Incluso tuvimos que arrastrarnos por el suelo, sor sobre los troncos que se habían levantado del piso. Todo esto en absoluto silencio, por miedo a la reacción que la carta pudiera tener.

-Por aquí se puede pasar.- dijo Kero bajando por lo que sería la escalera. Regiak iba por detrás, grabándolo todo. –Falta un poco más. –de repente la casa se sacudió nuevamente.

-Démonos prisa.-dijo Regi.

Bajamos por las escaleras.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-pregunté.

-No lo sé. –dijo Regi.

-Parece… -al pisar el suelo me di cuenta… -Es agua. –el piso de la biblioteca estaba inundado.

-Que yo recuerde no salía agua de la carta Bosque.-dijo Kero a mi lado.

-Tal vez sea de la otra carta Clow… dije.

-¿Qué? ¿Encontraste dos cartas Clow dentro de la casa?

-Hai. -Asentí.

-Eso significa que… -al mirar de donde nacían las ramas y troncos encontramos una pequeña nube que llovía únicamente sobre el tronco del que emergían todos los demás. –Lluvia también estaba aquí.

-¿Lluvia?-preguntó Regiak.

-Es la carta de la lluvia. Como Bosque y Lluvia permanecieron juntas, ambas crearon esta jungla tan espantosa. ¡Vamos Kairu!

-¡Hai!

-¡Qué emoción! Ha llegado el momento.-dijo preparando su cámara.

-¡Lluvia, Bosque!- les grité. ¡Ya basta de hacer travesuras! –Lluvia se detuvo.

Lluvia se colocó justo sobre mí y descargó su peor ataque. Corrí para evitar el diluvió que cayó sobre mí. Pero la nube me perseguía.

-¡Kyle, deja de jugar! ¡Séllala de una buena vez!-gritó Kero.

Saqué una carta. Era mi oportunidad. La iba a atrapar, como sea. La lancé.

-Carta creada por Clow, necesitamos de tus virtudes, brinda aquellos poderes mágicos a esta llave que es mi báculo mágico… ¡AGUA!- de pronto Agua tomó control del agua de Lluvia. -¡Agua! ¡Conviértete en cadenas de justicia!- Agua atacó a Lluvia y la encerró en una burbuja.

-¡Qué bien! La atrapó.- dijo feliz Kero-chan.

-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! … ¡Carta Clow! – el agua del piso se desvaneció y Lluvia fue finalmente capturada.

-Lo lograste Kyle.-dijo Regi.

-Ahora solo falta encargarme del árbol que está destruyendo mi casa. ¡Y es Bosque!-me di vuelta bruscamente.

-¡Espera!-dijo Kero.

Entonces todas las ramas y troncos empezaron a brillar y a retroceder hasta llegar a la biblioteca desde donde habían nacido. Regresó a su forma original. Una dama con el cabello con pequeñas hojas. Sonrió y simplemente se convirtió en carta Clow.

-¿Ves cómo tenía razón? Bosque es una carta muy gentil.-dijo Kero.

-Seguramente ella y Lluvia son muy buenas amigas.-dije.

-¡Miren eso! Es un arcoíris.-señaló Kero. Un bonito arcoíris cruzaba mi sala.

-Qué hermoso es.-dijo Regi.

-K-a-i-r-u- escribí en la carta bajo el nombre de la misma.

-De esta manera todas las cartas Clow obedecerán todos tus mandatos ¿Entendiste?

-Hai. Ya aprendí la lección.

-Bueno yo iré a dormir un poco. –dijo cansado. Volando hacia la cama.

-Qué descanses. –dije.

-Kyle ¡Ayúdame con esto!-gritó de repente Kero.

Cuando fuimos a ver qué estaba pasando, nos encontramos con una horrible sorpresa…. ¡Todo estaba desastroso! Pareciera que nunca hubiese aseado mi casa.

-¡No! Yo lo había dejado perfecto. –me agarré de la cabeza. –Mis padres no tardan en llegar y la casa es un desastre. –dije resignado.

-No te preocupes Kyle. ¡Yo te ayudaré a limpiar y ordenar!-dijo amablemente RegiRock.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Hontoni*?- dije ilusionado.

-¡Hai, mochiron*!

-¡Ah! ¡Arigatou!-grité, abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Bien ¿Qué estamos esperando?- dijo arremangándose la camiseta.

-Yo me encargaré de la sala.- dije entusiasmado. Todo era más divertido si lo hacía con Regiak.


	5. Kairu, un panda y una hermosa tienda

**Hola! De nuevo! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Como recibí 2 decidí publicarlo hoy!**

**Muchísimas gracias a Sheza y a Kyubii y a Julieth Vatala que siempre me dejan reviews *w***

**Y Gracias a todos los lectores!**

**Oke**: Ok.

**Sutan**: Stan.

**Hai**: Sí.

**Haji**: ¡Qué vergüenza!

**Hentai**: Pervertido.

**Kawai**: Bonito, adorable.

**Yoku**: ¡Bien!

**Furai**: Vuelo.

**Foresuto**: Bosque.

**Baka**: Estúpido, tonto, pendejo.

_Capítulo N°5 "Kairu, un panda y una hermosa tienda"_

Las clases pasaron aburridas… y demasiado despacio. No veía la hora de salir para pasar a buscar a Stan por su escuela. Hoy tenía práctica con el equipo de football, así que saldría más tarde de lo común.

-¿Oye Kyle? ¿Quieres hacer algo ahora que estamos libres? –me preguntó RegiRock.

-Lo siento, pero voy a ir a buscar a Stan al colegio y de ahí ¿Quién sabe? –dije sonrojado de solo imaginarme.

-Oke*. Nos vemos mañana, entonces. ¡Suerte con Sutan*! –me gritó, el muy tonto me tapé los oídos para no escucharlo… o al menos para disimular estar de acuerdo con él.

Patinaba lo más rápido que podía. Quería llegar lo antes posible. "Espero que se acuerdo que hoy paso por él" "¡Oh no! ¿Y si se va?" "¿Y si no me espera un carajo?" "Quedaré humillado hasta que tenga 5 décadas" pasé junto a un camión del cual estaban sacando gran cantidad de cajas y miré con curiosidad "¿Una nueva tienda?" se llamaba Twin Bells. Y una señorita estaba firmando los papeles para la detuve frente a ella. La dama dejó caer accidentalmente una de las cajas que se abrió y de su interior brotaron unos hermosos muñecos de felpa. Me apresuré a ayudarle.

-Ah. Muchas gracias.-me dijo.

-Se ve que tiene muchos muñecos… y muy lindos por cierto. –dije tomando en mis manos uno de un gatito.

Los metimos a todos en la caja nuevamente.

-¿La tienda se abrirá el día de hoy?- pregunté mirando a través de la puerta hacia el interior del local.

-Sí. Así es. Mi nombre es Maki. Yo soy la encargada de esta tienda. Mucho gusto. -se introdujo.

-Yo soy Kyle.

-Podrías pasar después de ir a la escuela, tal vez para entonces tenga todo listo. –me ofreció.

-¡Hai*!

Tomó una de las cajas que estaban hasta arriba y de repente todas las demás se cayeron del montón.

-Uh…- "Es un poco torpe…."

Al fin llegué a la escuela y vi a varios chicos saliendo de las duchas. "Esos deben ser compañeros de Stan" dije asomándome. No quería entrar al vestuario, primero porque el calor me arruinaría el cabello y segundo porque como todos saben no se puede escribir la palabra "vestuario" sin pensar en la palabra "desnudez".

-¡Haji*! –me sonrojé.

-¡Ya llegaste Kyle! Te estaba esperando.-dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me quedé paralizado "¿Y si piensa que lo estaba espiando? Waaaa ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?" giré sobre mí mismo rápidamente y sonreí tontamente.

-Stan… yo… te estaba buscando también.- "¡Qué lindo que es!"

-Deja que vaya por mi bolso y nos vamos.-dijo. Y me dejó con mis pensamientos Hentai* acerca de él y yo…

-Aaahhh.- suspiré. Sin notar que Butters se me había acercado.

-Oye Kyle. ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó con algo de pena.

-Siiiiiiiiii.-arrastré las palabras. -¿Y qué hay de ti? Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

-Bueno…. Yo estoy bien… supongo…-dijo frotándose los nudillos, como era su costumbre cada vez que estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Es que… bueno… abrieron una nueva tienda… y está cerca de aquí.

-Sí. Se llama Twin Bells.

-Le pregunté a Stan si no me acompañaba a verla y me dijo que saldría contigo… y yo me preguntaba… si no… quisieras venir, también… no me gustaría ir solo.

-Ah ¡Claro que voy contigo!

-Regiak está buscando un lindo estuche y se lo voy a comprar.-dije entusiasmado. –Es que últimamente ha estado usando muchísimo su cámara de video. –reí un poco al recordar su nuevo uso. –Y para mí… veamos… me vendría bien una libreta nueva, para mis apuntes de la facultad.

La tienda se encontraba muy desordenada y había montones de cajas por todos lados. La contemplamos desde la gran vidriera que poseía. Nada estaba como debiera.

-Parece ser que la tienda aún sigue cerrada.-dijo Butters.

-Pero, ahí dice que está abierto.- señaló Stan el pequeño cartel de bienvenida.

-Pero todavía no ha terminado de arreglarla.-pensé en voz alta.

-Otra vez me pasó lo mismo…- dijo después de haberse tropezado y caído con una de las pequeñas cajas, volcando su contenido en el piso.

Decidimos entrar a la tienda.

-Adelante, por favor.-dijo sonriente. –Ah eres tú, el chico que pasó hace un rato.

-Buenas tardes. –dije amablemente.

-Oh. Discúlpenme por este tiradero.

-¿No quiere que le ayudemos a poner la tienda en orden?-le ofrecí. Stan me miró como diciendo "¿Así quieres que pasemos nuestra salida?" y Butters asintió enérgicamente ante mi idea.

-No puedo dejar que mis clientes hagan eso.

-Es que ya no podemos esperar más para ver las cosas Kawai* que tiene en su tienda. –insistí, supuse que a Butters le daría vergüenza admitirlo pero se moría de ganas de ver los peluches. Sabía que le gustaban mucho.

-Muchas gracias.

Yo me dispuse a ordenar algunos muñecos alineados simétricamente en un estante, mientras Stan no podía decidirse se colocar el caballo o el león de felpa al lado del conejito. Butters se ofreció voluntariamente para asear el piso del local. Lo hizo de manera excelente. Rápido y eficaz.

-Muchas gracias chicos.-dijo la dama sirviéndonos un poco de té y galletas. –Soy nueva aquí y no conozco a nadie y me han ayudado tanto. Adelante, coman.

-¡Muchas gracias! –dijimos al unísono. La verdad que había sido muy divertido.

-Como todo fue tan rápido, no vieron todo lo que hay en la tienda. Mañana si gustan pueden venir y ver con más tranquilidad.

-Definitivamente.

-¡Sí!-Stan se mantuvo callado, supongo que él tenía otros planes para el día de hoy, ¡Pero qué va!

De repente una caja se abrió de golpe y salió de ella un peluche en forma ovoide, que resultó ser un panda que saltó hasta nosotros. "¡Se mueve solo!"

Cayó a los pies de Butters y lo tomó en sus brazos.

-Qué lindo. –dijo.

-Pensé que era un balón de football.-dije.

-Oigan ¿Quieren venir a mi casa?... podemos tomar algo allá.-dijo Butters.

-Claro que sí.-asentí. -Hoy me sentía muy enérgico.- ¿Tú que dices Stan?

-Lo que sea.- dijo distante

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo?

-Seguro Butters ¿Qué es?

-¿Ustedes están juntos?-dijo sin más.

-Claro que no.-dijo Stan que había estado callado todo el tiempo. Me quedé congelado. Todo el tiempo yo creí haber empezado algo con él y ahora de la nada… dice que no hay nada entre nosotros… sentí que algo muy dentro de mí comenzaba a resquebrajarse lentamente.

-Oh. No quiero que lo tomen a mal… es decir… no se enojen… solo preguntaba…

-Yo nunca saldría con un cabeza hueca como Stan.- me brotó de los labios. Por supuesto que no me arrepentía. Estaba sumamente encabronado con él.

- ¡¿Qué? Si eres tú el que siempre quiere que nos veamos, si fuera por mí no te vería nunca. Porque la verdad es que no me interesa tener nada que ver contigo.

Ahí sí que enfurecí. -¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para tratarme así? ¡Eres tú el que me llama a las tres de la mañana para charlar!- me había olvidado por completo que estaba Butters mirando y escuchando todo lo que decíamos con algo de temor. Nunca le había gustado verse involucrado en discusiones.

-¡Bien! ¡Si a mí no me importas y a ti no te importo, entonces no seamos más amigos!- gritó.

-¡Por mí estaría perfecto! ¡Lárgate!

-¡Bien!-gritó dándose la vuelta.

-¡Yoku*!-grité encolerizado.

Stan dobló en la esquina y lo perdí. En más de una forma. Exhalé bruscamente e inhalé tratando de recomponerme.

-Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que ver esto. –dije entristecido.

-No… yo lo siento… ha sido todo mi culpa… si no te hubiese preguntado… yo…

-Está bien. Al menos sé qué piensa de mí en verdad.

Llegamos a su casa y nos encerramos en su habitación.

-¡Hay toda clase de muñecos! Parece un safari.- él solo rió avergonzado.

-Ven acompáñame a la cocina. Vamos a buscar algo de beber para que te animes.

-Gracias.- dije todavía muy triste por lo que acababa de pasar. -¿Uh? ¿Qué fue ese extraño ruido? –pregunté.

-Voy a ir a ver.-dijo yéndose por el corredor hacía su habitación, pero se detuvo en la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El muñeco en forma de panda… desapareció… - y todos los demás muñecos estaban desordenados.

-¿Fue un ladrón?

-Pobre Butters, ojalá pronto atrapen al culpable.- le dije a Regiak cuando salimos al gran jardín.

-Pero dices que el culpable no dejó pistas, no hay nada para comenzar las investigaciones. Lo que pasa es que ayer me contaron algo verdaderamente preocupante sobre eso.

-¿Es algo Preocupante?

-Le comenté a mi mamá lo que me contaste ayer, de que en la casa de Butters entró un ladrón y se robó un muñeco, pero me dijo que eso fue por…

-¿Una tienda que trae desgracias al que adquiere su mercancía? ¿Por eso es que un ladrón entró en su casa ese día?

-Sí.

-¿Te refieres a la tienda de la señorita Maki?

-Eso no lo sé, es solo un rumor que he escuchado.

A la salida de la Uni fuimos a la tienda…

-Buenas tardes.-nos saludó con gentileza.

-Buenas tardes.- respondimos al unísono. –Uh.- justo detrás de ella estaba el panda que Butters había comprado, se encontraba allí. En medio de un montón de animales de felpa. En un esquina. No escondido, sino más bien…

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo la señorita Maki.

-Señorita Maki… ese muñeco lo compró Butters… ayer. –dije con cautela.

Se dio la vuelta y lucía un poco aterrada al ver al muñeco.

-Otra vez hizo lo mismo…

-¿Otra vez?- pregunté.

-Cuando abrí mi tienda en la otra ciudad pasó lo mismo… y no fue solo una vez… en ese lugar se creó un rumor… que si comprabas en esa tienda, atraías a los ladrones. Todos empezaron a creer que yo había sido la culpable. Lo mejor será que cierre este negocio.

-No diga eso.-dije.

-Pues me parece un desperdicio porque es un lugar tan agradable… -dijo Regi.

Llegué a casa y me tiré en la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó Kero.

-Ah. Nada. Todo está perfectamente bien y normal y… ese idiota que no quiero ni nombrar… ¡Baka*!

-¿De quién hablas?

-¿De quién más? Del señor "soy demasiado bueno como para salir contigo Kyle"

-Oh. Ya veo. Te peleaste con ese tal, Stan, del que hablas todo el tiempo.

-¡¿Eh? No hablo de él todo el tiempo, ¡Mentiroso!- comencé a golpear la pobre almohada como si de Stan se tratara.

-¡Cálmate, por favor! ¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasó?

-No pasa nada… es solo que él dijo algo muy feo…

-¿Pero qué dijo?

-Él dijo que no estábamos saliendo….

-Creí que eso era cierto.

-¡No! Es decir… yo creí que teníamos algo… -rompí en llanto. –Y ahora resulta que a él… yo nunca le importé… como él me importa a mí.

Se hizo una larga pausa incómoda…

-Cambiemos de tema.-dije con los ojos rojos. -¿Te puedo preguntar algo Kero-chan?

-¿Qué si existe una carta Clow que reúna muñecos? No.-dijo Kero con las patitas cruzadas. –Además eso me suena bastante absurdo. No creo ni que con la ayuda de la magia…

-Quiero que lo compruebes Kero. Tú puedes sentir la presencia de las cartas Clow.

-Bueno depende del caso… -dijo.

-Si una carta Clow es la culpable del caso, creo que podría ayudarle a la señorita Maki. Te lo pido por favor Kero-chan.

-Pues ni hablar, vayamos a echar un vistacito.

-Señorita Maki el té que nos sirvió estaba tan delicioso… ¿Podría enseñarme a servir el té correctamente, si no es mucha molestia? –le dijo Regiak para distraerla mientras yo esperaba en la puerta sin que me viera.

-Claro que sí Regiak.- dijo y se fueron para la parte trasera del local.

Entramos y comenzamos a buscar al panda, lo que no sabíamos era que por alguna razón, él ya sabía que estábamos tras él. Lo buscamos por todas partes, incluso me golpeé la rodilla con una silla y tuve que aguantarme el dolor. " Aaayyyyyy"

-Puedo sentir la presencia de la carta Clow. –dijo al fin Kero.

-¿En dónde?-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Debajo de la mesa.

Me fijé y allí estaba. Pero se alejó rodando por el piso. Lo seguí.

-¡Te atrapé!-dije sujetando al panda con fuerza.

-¡Oh no! Se ha dado a la fuga.

-¿Qué se ha dado a la fuga? –repetí.

-Así es, se posesionó de otro muñeco de peluche.

-Aaaaaaahhhhh. –tanto me había costado agarrarlo.

Regiak hacía lo posible ( y lo imposible también) para mantener a la señorita Maki ocupada, incluso se puso a enseñarle como editar un video, ya que él estudiaba Diseño Gráfico y además era un gran aficionado a la edición.

Yo tomaba un muñeco tras otro para que Kero lo examinara.

-No, siguiente… no, siguiente… no, tampoco es este…

Buscando en una caja saqué por las orejas lo que parecía ser un muñeco de felpa de un conejo de color rosado…

-¡Es ese!-señaló Kero. – ¡Tienes en tus manos a la carta Salto!

Usando sus poderes para confundirme hizo que todos los juguetes de la habitación empezaran a saltar por todos lados, hasta que se amontonaron en una gran bola de peluches

-Bueno, la distancia focal es muy importante para… -se escuchó un ruido de cristal roto.

-¡Hay alguien dentro de la tienda!-la señorita Maki se dirigía hacia donde me encontraba.

-¡Señorita Maki! ¡Espere!

Entonces me vio y a todos los peluches que se agitaban y me golpeaban y volaban por los techos.

Salto se me resbaló de las manos e intenté recuperarlo. Pero saltó y rompió la vidriera seguido por un batallón de muñecos de felpa.

La señorita Maki se desmayó y Regiak la contuvo.

-Regi, cuida de la señorita Maki.- y con esto dejé el lugar. Con Kero como único acompañante.

La carta Salto era muy veloz tuve que usar todo mi energía para perseguirla para poder sellarla. Cuando logré alcanzarlo saltó sobre mi cabeza, haciéndome caer.

-¡¿Dónde se metió esa carta?-dije mirando de izquierda a derecha.

-¡Arriba!-gritó Kero.

Los juguetes se reunieron una vez más en lo alto para luego caer en forma de lluvia golpeándome suavemente.

-¡Trata de huir de nuevo!- dijo Kero.

-¡No irás a ninguna parte!-dije abalanzándome sobre ella.

Rebotó fuerte en el piso y ascendí junto con ella a los cielos. Nuevamente se me escapó de las manos y… "Aaahhh" estaba en pleno cielo… iba a hacerme pedazos contra el piso al caer.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad… muestra tu verdadera forma ante Kairu, quien aceptó la misión contigo…. ¡Libérate!- Arrojé rápidamente la carta Vuelo. -¡Furai*!

Mi ropa se transformó a un chaleco de color amarillo claro que terminaba por detrás en unas largas alas, unos guantes que me cubrían casi todo el brazo de color amarillo aún más claro, un corbatín con un ala dorada, unos shorts bastante inflados, unas medias largas iguales a los guantes y unas botas cortas de color dorado y en mi cabeza una pequeña corona.

-¡Ahí está! –dije para mí mismo. Volando en su dirección. Bajó a tierra y creí que era mi oportunidad. -¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! –pero se escapó saltando. Saltaba tan velozmente que era imposible sellarla, se movía con mucha agilidad. Tomé una carta de mi baraja y –Muestra tus facultades… conviértete en mi aliado… ¡Foresuto*! –Bosque tocó el piso y salieron miles de ramas que rodearon a la carta Salto para que no pudiese escapar rebotando

Kero había quedado aplastado por los peluches.

-Esta vez me trataron muy mal…-dijo. Todos los juguetes se elevaron y se dirigieron hacia la plaza en la que me encontraba con Salto. -¿Qué pasa?-se preguntó.

Salto logró atravesar la poderosa pared de ramas y troncos de Foresuto* y escapó.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dijo Kero encontrándose conmigo. Todos los muñecos volvían a juntarse en un montón.

-No tengo idea. –respondí.

Se formó un enorme conejo rosado. Caminaba en nuestra dirección intentando aplastarnos.

-Será mejor que nos separemos.-dije corriendo.

-Sipis.

La carta me seguía a mí, desgraciadamente. Corrí hasta el tobogán. Y le hice frente. Lanzó un gruñido feroz. Levantó su pata izquierda y se tambaleó. Parecía que iba a caerse. Y así sucedió. Mi cara no podía ser peor, es decir estaba aliviado por no haber sido aplastado por la terrible carta, pero por otro lado, me parecía muy tonto… en el suelo quedaron regados los cientos de juguetes que controlaba Salto. Corrí para acercarme y allí estaba tirado, completamente rendido Salto.

-Perfecto. Esta es tu oportunidad para sellar la carta.-dijo Kero-chan.

Así el báculo con fuerza. -¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! ¡Carta Clow! – y el pequeño conejo rosado se convirtió en carta al fin. La tomé en mis manos. Al fin me tocaba algo de felicidad, después de todo lo malo que me había pasado.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Kyle.-dijo Kero.

-Aunque el final fue algo vergonzoso.

-Es muy ágil, pero carece de inteligencia.

-¿De verdad?

-Apenas ha comenzado el trabajo pesado…-

-¿Uh?

-Hay que devolver todos los peluches a la tienda de la señorita Maki…

-¡Aaaaahhhhhh! –dije fastidiad. Mis días no podían ser peores.

-¿Quieres decir que regresó? –preguntó la señorita Maki a Butters que había vuelto a la tienda para comprar más muñecos.

-Sí. Cuando regresó me dio un gran susto.

**Espero, les haya gustado, si fue así, me gustaría saber su opinión. **

**Bueno… hasta el siguiente Capítulo! Muchas gracias por gastar su tiempo leyéndome!**


	6. ¿Disculpas aceptadas?

_Capítulo N°6: "¿Disculpas aceptadas?"_

Había quedado en ir a encontrarme con Butters en el café Tweak. La verdad era que no me sentía con ganas de hacer nada, en lo absoluto, pero él insistió y terminé cediendo… después de todo… puede que distraerme un rato me hiciera bien. He estado muy deprimido desde que Stan y yo nos peleamos y dejamos de hablarnos.

-Ese día se me hizo muy tarde, por eso se me ocurrió tomar un atajo, así que al pasar por el bosque que está detrás de la escuela… escuché un ruido… me asusté mucho, pero resultó ser un pájaro que salió volando. Entonces, justo frente a mí, apareció una luciérnaga muy rara. Voló hacia mí y la seguí hasta el bosque.

-¿Una luciérnaga?- preguntó Kenny que por alguna razón había decidido acompañarnos.

-Sí. Corrí para alcanzarla, porque era muy rápida y cuando se detuvo… y se formó un haz de luz… y de allí salió... ¡Un fantasma con un solo ojo! –terminó Butters.

-¡Ahhh!-grité al imaginármelo.

-¡Ah! No grites así, Kyle. Me asustas.-dijo nervioso Tweek desde la barra, pues estaba ayudando a su padre a atender a la gente.

-Lo lamento.-dije avergonzado, tapándome la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Es cierto lo que nos acabas de contar Butters?-preguntó Kenny alzando una ceja.

-Sí.

-¿No te habrás confundido con otra cosa?

-No. Estoy seguro de lo que vi.-afirmó el rubio.

-Ya sé lo que podemos hacer. Para comprobar si lo que dice Butters es verdad, deberíamos ir ahora mismo al bosque en el que vio la luciérnaga y se le apareció el fantasma.-dijo Kenny animado.

-Mejor dejemos de hablar sobre esto ¿Ne?-dije tratando de desviar el tema. –No sé por qué a las personas les gusta hablar de cosas tenebrosas, no entiendo el interés que tienen de ir a un lugar donde podría haber un fantasma aterrador.

-No te pasará nada Kyle.-me aseguró Kenny, valiente. –Mientras estemos todos juntos ninguno morirá.

-¿Puedo, entonces, decirle a Regi que nos acompañe? –pregunté.

-Por mi está bien. –dijo Ken, levantando los hombros.

-Sí. Por mí también. –asintió Butters.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Tweek? ¿También te apuntas?- preguntó el chico de la parka.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Yo? –contestó nervioso.

-Parece que estuviste prestando mucha atención al relato ¿No me digas que no sientes curiosidad? –dijo tratando de convencerlo.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me mate un fantasma? Ni hablar.-se estremeció.

-Vaaaaaaamooooosss. –insistió molestándolo.

-Ya basta Ken.-dije con grima.

Estábamos caminando por el sendero, el mismo por el que el rubio había caminado antes de adentrarse en el bosque y encontrarse cara a cara con el espectro. Todavía no era de noche.

-Oigan, mejor regresemos a casa. –dije.

-No te angusties Kyle, aún no ha anochecido.-dijo feliz Regiak.

-Así es no hay por qué preocuparse. –dijo Kenny, estirándose.

-¿Qué crees? Dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de Stan ¿Qué podría darle?-me dijo. Al parecer no sabía que él y yo habíamos tenido una pelea.

-¡Oh, hamburguesas! No creo que debas preguntarle a Kyle.-dijo Butters frotándose los nudillos. –Puede que aún esté enojado con Stan.

-¿Se pelearon? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué soy el último en enterarme?-dijo Kenny consternado.

-No nos peleamos, Ken, solo… intercambiamos pensamientos de manera algo brusca y descortés.- respondí con resignación. –Bueno, sí, nos peleamos ¿Y qué? No íbamos a ser amigos para siempre de todas formas.

-¡Este lugar es aterrador! ¿Cómo dejé que me trajeran aquí? –se tiraba de la ropa nerviosamente Tweek.

-Eso es lo que dije yo… ¡Pero nadie me hace caso aquí!- me quejé.

-¡Cállense ya! Par de gallinas. Deberían ser como nosotros. ¡Valientes!-dijo Kenny.

-En realidad yo… también estoy un poco nervioso. –admitió Butters. –No quiero ver de nuevo a ese fantasma.

-Tú tranquilo… yo estoy aquí para cuidar sus culos.

-Bueno… supongo que sí cuidas mi culo, todo va a estar bien.-dijo sonriendo.

-Y cómo lo voy a cuidar. –dijo pervertidamente. Claro que el rubio no lo notó.

-Fue por aquí.-dijo tomando la delantera. Guiando al grupo. Yo le agarraba muy fuerte el brazo a Regi, pero él no soltó ninguna queja al respecto. –Fue por este lugar.-dijo dando a entender que habíamos llegado al final del viaje. Llegamos al borde, pues había una enorme caída si decidíamos continuar. Al principio estábamos todos muy nerviosos pero no lográbamos divisar nada extraño ni sospechoso hasta que una potente luz azul se hizo presente… y de la luz emergió lentamente un cuerpo… yo estaba paralizado del horror… parecía el fantasma de un chico.

¡Todos salimos corriendo y gritando! Por lo menos hasta que estuvimos a una recomendable distancia.

-¡Tenía un solo ojo! –dijo asustado Butters.

-¡Era el fantasma de un joven!-grité.

-¡Salió de una espesa niebla y tenía orejas puntiagudas!- dijo Regiak.

-¡Su boca era enorme y llena de colmillos!- gritó desaforado Tweek.

-Fue un panecillo gigante.-dijo tranquilamente Kenny.

Todos nos quedamos mirándolo.

-Como escucharon. Lo que yo pude ver fue un panecillo enorme.-dijo explicando.

Mis ojos como platos revelaban mi desconcierto.

-Tenía mucho, pero mucho miedo.-le dije a Kero mientras me ponía shampoo en el cabello.

-Sé que le tienes miedo a los fantasmas.-dijo Kero flotando en la tina.

-Sí.

-Pero no tienes tanto miedo cuando te enfrentas a una carta Clow.

-Es que le tengo pavor a las cosas que no tienen forma, en cambio, con una carta Clow… puedo averiguar su identidad. –dije a la vez que me enjuagaba.

-Eres un chico bastante complicado. No recuerdo una carta con esas características.

-¡Es hora de cenar Kyle!-gritó mi papá. Yo estaba terminando de secarme.

-¡Ya voy! Como me gustaría que recuperaras tu verdadera forma y te convirtieras en mi guardián…

-Si quieres que eso pase, por lo menos debes conseguir capturar las cartas Fuego y Tierra para llevar a cabo el conjuro. Aunque debo decirte que mi forma natural impresiona a cualquiera…

No sé por qué me imaginé un enorme Kero maullando. ¡Qué cosa más ridícula!

Me senté a la mesa pero no probé bocado. Realmente no me sentía con ánimos de comer nada.

Al terminar (ellos) de cenar, me ofrecí para lavar los platos y luego subí a mi habitación para nuevamente ahogarme en mi dolor por haber perdido a Stan.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas, simplemente y le dices que lo sientes?-me preguntó Kero fastidiado de verme con cara larga todo el día.

-No tengo nada de qué disculparme…

-Entonces ¿Por qué te sientes tan mal?

-¡Porque él debería ser quien se disculpe y hasta ahora no veo que tenga ninguna intención de hacerlo!- dije recordando con furia.

Kimi to watashi de nya nya

Neko mimi wa ryoushirikigaku

Oketashi, ekotashi, oketashi,

Ochitsuke kaferore nomou…

Mi celular sonó, era una llamada.

-¡Rápido, Kero-chan, trae mi celular!- él voló y lo tomó.

-¿Moshimoshi? –atendí con muchas ilusiones de que fuera Stan, para pedirme perdón por haber actuado como un imbécil y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero mi felicidad solo fue momentánea, ya que no era él. –Ah, hola Regi. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo que otra vez fueron al bosque?

-Sí. Esta vez me hablo Kenny y me dijo que había ido con otro grupo de chicos y volvió a aparecer… el fantasma. –Temblé.

Nos encontrábamos en el bosque, había conseguido escaparme de casa a través de mi ventana y gracias a un poco de agilidad. Pero no me agradaba para nada estar allí, de noche y vestido como lo estaba, con el báculo en las manos… en mi cabeza una vincha con orejas de conejo y un traje entero celeste con las mangas rosas y una cola de conejo. Botones de pompón y los zapatos con un pompón también.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Un Cardcaptor no puede llorar por algo así. ¡Demuestra valor!- me dijo Kero, severo.

-¡No estoy llorando!

-¿De verdad estás bien?-me preguntó RegiRock con su videocámara.

-No, claro que no. Me dijiste que hubo un chico que salió lastimado.

-Es verdad, cuando vieron al fantasma todos entraron en pánico y la cosa se complicó cuando uno de ellos cayó por el barranco.

-Es necesario atrapar a la Carta Clow.-dije decidido.

Nos dimos la vuelta para comenzar a caminar rumbo a dónde habíamos visto la aparición cuando vimos la pequeña luz, como cuando vinimos la primera vez.

-Si es… -no pude terminar de decirlo. La diminuta esfera de luz se internó en el bosque.

-¡Kyle!-gritó Kero.

-¡Hai!- saqué la carta y la lancé. -¡Furai! –la perseguí volando velozmente entre los frondosos árboles. Se detuvo al llegar al pie del acantilado y bajé. Una luz parpadeante me cegó. Estaba listo para la pelea, pero no para lo que seguiría. De la brillante luz comenzó a emerger el joven que había visto… era Stan. Mis facciones se suavizaron. De pronto me pareció que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo había visto.

-¡Stan! ¡Eres tú!

Corriendo llegaron al lugar y Kero intentó acercarse mas un potente campo de fuerza se lo impidió. -¿Qué sucede, Kyle? –gritó pero yo no oía.

-Stan… yo… lo siento tanto… -dije avanzando hacia él lentamente. Me extendió una de sus manos y yo no podía estar más feliz.

-¡Kyle, no sigas o caerás!- gritó Regiak.

Yo seguía mi marcha sin dejar de mirar ni por un solo segundo sus penetrantes y hermosos ojos azules. No noté que él estaba suspendido en medio de la nada. Di un paso en falso y caí por el acantilado desmayado.

-¡Cuidado, Kyle!-gritó tratando de despertarme Regi. Pero no reaccionaba.- ¡Kyle! ¡Kyle!

Cartman caminaba como si nada por la acera. Cuando los gritos lo despertaron de sus ensimismados pensamientos.

-¿Kyle? – su reacción fue casi instantánea, como un reflejo. Me atrapó en él aire.

-¡Kyle! –Regiak se asomó para ver.

-¡Ya veo que los judíos sucios se preocupan mucho por los miembros de su comunidad!-dijo tratando de sonar malvado. ¿Qué no ves que está bien?

-Uff. –suspiró Regi.

Cuando al fin logré despertarme. Estaba en una cálida habitación, en una cama. Me senté por instinto y miré a mí alrededor. La reconocía. Había estado allí muchas veces. 'Habíamos' pensé inmediatamente en Stan.

-¡Vaya! ¡Al fin te despertaste! –dijo Cartman entrando en el cuarto. –Qué hacías tú en un lugar como ese vestido así?-me preguntó señalándome después de un incómodo silencio por parte de ambos.

-Ah… bueno… yo… -me sonrojé al recordar cómo estaba vestido.

-¿Cosas de judíos?

-Es difícil de explicar… pero sí. Cosas de judíos que tu intelecto superior no entendería. –asentí sin ofenderme, después de todo él había sido quien me salvó. Y recordé que no le había agradecido.

-Me lo suponía.-dijo cruzándose de brazos. Engreído. –yo solo reí para mis adentros.

-Oye… gracias por salvarme… -Cartman se sonrojó un poco, supongo que no se lo esperaba.

-Ahora me debes una.

-¿Y qué pasó con RegiRock? –dije de pronto recordando.

-Le dije que se fuera a casa que yo me haría cargo.

-¿Qué te harías cargo? –repetí confundido.

-¡Ah! Y se llevó ese horrible muñeco que te regaló Stan con él. Me dijo que te lo dijera.

-¿Horrible?

-Duérmete. Ya llamé a tu casa para avisar que estás aquí.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? –ahora sí que estaba confundido.

Eric bostezó y sin mediar palabra conmigo se introdujo él mismo en la cama '¡¿Qué? ¿Vamos a dormir juntos?' pensé algo nervioso, pero guardé silencio.

-¿Sabes algo? –dije rompiendo el silencio. –Es que esta noche vi a Stan… arriba de ese barranco.

-Dudo mucho que Stan te exponga a esos peligros.

-Uh.

Y juntos nos quedamos dormidos.

Al día siguiente le reiteré las gracias y me fui a casa. No quería que se preocupasen por mí. Y es que mamá no confía mucho en Cartman cuando está conmigo.

Dije que ya había desayunado y subí a mi cuarto después de saludar a todos. Unos instantes después alguien tocó a mí puerta.

-¡Adelante!

-Hola Kyle ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te lastimaste?-dijo entrando con una cesta.

-Me siento de maravilla. –dije animado.

De la cesta salió Kero con una flor en su boca y una cara de tristeza.

-¿Uh? ¡Kero-chan!

Voló hacia mí y depositó la flor en mi regazo.

-Lo siento, yo tuve la culpa por obligarte a hacer esto. –dijo.

-¡Muchas gracias! –sentí su suave perfume, era riquísimo. -¡Kawai!

-Oye, pero ¿Qué habrá sido ese resplandor tan extraño?-preguntó Regi.

-Era Stan… yo lo vi…

-Pero todos dicen que vieron cosas diferentes. Eres él único que vio a un chico.

-Creo que lo mejor será olvidarnos de este caso.-dijo convencido Kero.

-¿Qué? –pregunté.

-No sabemos si se trata de una carta Clow o de un espíritu pero tiene los poderes suficientes como para haberme lanzado bastante lejos. Te pedí que me ayudes a recolectar las cartas… pero no quiero que un ser desconocido te lastime o te haga daño.

-¡Aaawww! Kero-chan, no tenía idea… ¡Muchas gracias! –lo tomé en mis brazos y lo apreté. –Aunque lo mejor será ir de nuevo a ese lugar.

-Kyle… -dijo Kero.

-¿Estás seguro?-me preguntó Regiak.

-Si es una carta Clow es necesario hacer algo para atraparla y si es un espíritu… quiero saber por qué lo vi con la forma de Stan.- miré nuevamente la foto en la que estamos nosotros dos.

-Por favor, cuídate mucho, Kyle. –me pidió Regi.

-No te vayas a caer en ese barranco de nuevo ¿Entendido?-dijo Kero.

-Pero ¿Creen que esta vez aparezca?

-Claro, mi intuición nunca falla.

-¡Cuidado! Ahí está. –advirtió Regiak, tomando distancia con su cámara.

-¡Kyle!- gritó Kero.

-Ahá.- la luz volvió a expandirse y de ella salió la figura de Stan.

-¿Eres tú Stan?

-¡Es idéntico a Stan! –gritó Regiak, que ahora podía verlo.

-Esta vez todos podemos ver lo mismo. –dijo Kero.

-¡Stan! –corrí a la orilla y me detuve. Él estaba suspendido de la nada. Me extendió sus manos como si quisiese abrazarme. De pronto comenzó a moverse a un lado.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡Stan! Lo siento mucho.

-¡No! ¡No sigas caminando! –gritó Kero y al tratar de acercarse chocó nuevamente con el campo de fuerza.

-¡Kero!-Regi lo tomó en sus manos.

-¡Stan, espérame! ¡No te vayas! ¡Te lo suplico!- di un paso en falso y comencé a caer. -¿Por qué?

'-Dudo mucho que Stan te exponga a esos peligros.' La voz de Eric resonó en mi cabeza. Y abrí los ojos. –No. Stan Jamás me haría esto. ¡Eso jamás! –lancé la carta con todas mis fuerzas. -¡Vuelo! –a muy pocos metros del suelo conseguí remontar altura y me elevé hasta dónde se encontraba.

De un salto aterricé en el borde del acantilado y lo enfrenté.

-¡Kyle! –dijo Regi con Kero en sus brazos.

-¡Bien hecho!-dijo Kero.

-¡Tú no eres Stan! ¡¿Quién eres tú?- el espíritu comenzó a perder su forma.

-¡Se trata de una carta Clow!

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces… ¡Carta Clow! –la energía fue absorbida y convertida en carta.

-¡Felicidades Kyle!

-Veamos… es la carta Ilusión. Ahora entiendo por qué todos veían cosas tan diferentes. –dijo Kero.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Regi. Yo solo sostuve en mis manos la carta en silencio.

-La carta Ilusión puede mostrarle a las personas lo que ellas quieren ver. Cada persona tiene pensamientos diferentes y por esa razón todos veían cosas distintas. Antes de venir aquí Kyle nos mostró esa foto en la que los dos aparecían, por eso todos lo vimos… porque pensamos que se aparecería en este bosque.

-¿Y qué fue esa fuerza que te expulso Kero?-preguntó Regiak.

-Fue el sentimiento de felicidad que tuvo Kyle al ver a Stan, el cual era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Debo decirle a Stan lo mucho que lo extraño.

**N/A: Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Lamento mucho no haber actualizado tan pronto esta vez. U.U**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me hagan saber su opinión al respecto.**

**Aguante el Style! (En este Capítulo se coló un poco de Kyman… sepan disculpar *w*)**


	7. El desafío de Kairu como ladrón

_**¡Soshite kudasai!:**_ _¡Hagámoslo!_

_**A, hai:**_ _Ah, sí._

_**¿E?:**_ _¿Uh?_

_**Onegai shimasu:**_ _Por favor, te lo pido._

_**Guddonaito:**_ _Buenas noches._

_**Eto:**_ _Esto._

_**Watashi wa:**_ _Yo…_

_**Gomen ne:**_ _Perdóname._

_**Sugoi:**_ _Genial._

_**¡Yatte shit~su!:**_ _¡Lo sabía!_

_**Watashi mo anata o aishi:**_ _Yo también te quiero._

_**Gomenasai:**_ _Perdón._

_**¡Nai!:**_ _No._

_**¡Mochigon chigaimasu!:**_ _¡Claro que no!_

_**Onegai:**_ _Por favor._

_**Tsugini shi:**_ _Nos vemos después._

_Capítulo N°7: "El desafío de Kairu como ladrón"_

La silenciosa atmósfera. La oscuridad de la noche. Un museo. La débil luz de la luna sobre las esculturas y cuadros, parece extraer de ellas una belleza nunca antes vista.

La luz de una linterna, guiada por el guardia recorre los pasillos. Sus pasos resuenan en el inmenso edificio. Revisa las obras… una por una. Asegurándose de que no haya ningún daño, de que nada esté fuera de lugar.

En el jardín del museo se percibe el movimiento de un extraño. ¡Intrusión! Alguien corriendo. El guardia ilumina rápidamente la ventana, al escuchar los pasos. Pero no logra divisarlo ¿Se habrá escapado? ¿Había frustrado su intento de…? No. No había nada. Tal vez fuera solo parte de su imaginación. Se dio vuelta. Ese cuadro le llamaba poderosamente la atención. El de una extraña dama, delante de un ventana, al lado de una mesita con un florero… y de fondo… el océano…

Se detuvo a contemplar la obra y siguió su recorrido.

-¡Siento mariposas en el estómago! – me quejé. -¡No puedo hacerlo!

-Ah, vamos. Claro que sí. ¡Tú puedes! – me animó Kero-chan.

Dejé salir de mis labios un largo suspiro. –Stan… yo… bueno, antes que nada ¿Cómo estás? Sé que estás molesto conmigo, pero… ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No me cierres la puerta en la cara! Paf. ¡Me cerró la puerta en la cara! – dije cubriéndome con mis manos.

-¡Deja de imaginar esas estupideces! Esto de la visualización no funciona. O más bien… eres tú quien no funciona. Llevamos haciendo esto toda la tarde. ¿Cuándo te vas a animar a ir a su casa a pedirle disculpas? –dijo Kero-chan algo enfadado y cansado. Regiak me dijo que imaginarme una conversación con Stan me ayudaría a saber qué decirle pero realmente no estaba funcionando.

-Lo siento, Kero. –expiré aire. –Probemos una vez más.

-No. Ya me canse de fingir que soy ese mocoso. –se cruzó de brazos, dando por terminada la conversación.

-¡Onegai shimasu*, Kerito! Te traeré doble ración de postre hoy, si lo haces. – le guiñé el ojo.

-¡¿Postre? ¿A qué se debe?

-Es que Ike dormirá en casa de uno de sus amigos. Puedes comerte su postre, y el mío. –dije feliz.

-Ese chiquillo se la pasa afuera de la casa callejeando todo el día. –dijo pensativo.

-Sí, bueno… es como yo, a su edad. –reí suavemente recordando los viejos tiempos. Tiempos en los que Stan y yo éramos inseparables. Eso provocó que mis ojos se tornaran brillantes.

-Bien. Lo haré. – dijo muy decidido. Batiendo sus alas.

-¿E*? – otra vez me había perdido en mis pensamientos y me había olvidado por completo de lo que estábamos hablando.

-Por doble postre lo haré. ¿Acaso no estabas prestándome atención? –dijo un poco molesto.

-¡A, hai*! Ya me acordé. – reí falsamente. –Bien. ¡Soshite kudasai*!

-Uh Ummm…. –Kero asumió pose de ganador y petulante futbolista, según sus propias palabras.

-A, guddonaito*, eto*… Wa-watashi wa*…

-¡Corte! –gritó Kero. -¿Qué pasa contigo? Si le hablas así, segurísimo que te cierra la puerta en la cara… digo… yo lo haría. ¡Habla bien!

-¡Gomen ne*! Esta vez lo haré bien.

-Eso espero…

-Toc, toc.

-¿Qué? Vamos di algo. Así quieres que te perdone.

-Toc, toc.

-¿Por qué diantres haces ese ruido? ¿Qué significa? –se enfadó Kero.

-Porque… ¡Estoy esperando que me abras la puerta! –dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Qué? No voy a hacer esa ridiculez.

-¡Por favor! No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por los postres. –le rogué.

-Ash. Pero solo porque me gustan muchísimo… y ya tengo hambre.

-¡Sugoi*! Aquí voy de nuevo… ¡Stan! Hay algo que necesito decirte… seguro recordarás la pelea que tuvimos, bueno… es obvio que la recuerdas porque hace días que no me hablas… y eto*… bien, yo… quería decirte que lo…

-¡Kyle, hora de cenar! –gritó de repente, matándome de un susto mi papá.

-¡Estoy ocupado! –grité de muy malhumor. No tenía ganas de comer y menos ahora que pensaba escaparme de casa para ir a la de Stan a pedirle disculpas y darle la razón en la pelea solo para que volviéramos a hablarnos.

Papá subió las escaleras y tocó a mi puerta. –Kyle. Tienes que bajar. Hace dos días que no comes. ¿Hay algún problema?

Me sonrojé al pensar en el mío como un problema. –No me pasa nada. Es solo que he estado estudiando mucho para los parciales. Y se me ha ido disminuyendo el apetito. Es todo.

-Bueno. Pero de todos modos debes bajar y cenar algo. Te podría bajar demasiado el azúcar y padecer algún desmayo.

-¡Ah! Está bien. Bajo en un momento.

-Te esperamos. –dijo y se retiró.

-Ugh, no puedo creerlo. ¡Justo cuando me estaba saliendo bien! –dije y Kero-chan me hizo un gesto. –Bueno… más o menos… el punto es que ahora no volveré a tener el valor de hablarle.

-Vamos, no te preocupes. Si quieres podemos ir… y yo escondido te digo qué decirle. –dijo.

-¿En serio? ¿Harías eso por mí? – pregunté ilusionado. – ¡Eres el mejor Kero-chan! ¡Te quiero mucho!

-Lo sé, lo sé. – dijo presumido. –Ahora vete a cenar, que harás que tus padres sospechen.

-¡Hai*! –bajé al comedor y me dispuse a comer. Como siempre mi mamá puso en tela de juicio mis calificaciones y el esfuerzo que hacía para obtenerlas. Según ella, yo usaba "Prácticas peligrosas y nocivas para mi salud, tanto física como mental". Me limité a decir a todo que sí. Que comería, que sería un ser racional y me preocuparía por mis notas de manera sana y no de forma obsesiva.

Antes de subir a mi cuarto fui a la cocina y tomé los dos postres. Ike no estaba y mis padres no iban a negarle a su hijo, que hacía dos días que no comía, algo dulce después de cenar.

Cerré la puerta y la trabé tras de mí. –Mira Kero-chan. – le enseñé.

-¡Postre! – dijo a la vez que se le hacía agua la boca y comenzaba a babear.

-Come rápido, así nos vamos. – dije sentándome en la cama, moviendo una pierna, de nervios.

-No me apures. – dijo. –Eso es malo para la digestión. – moviendo su garra índice.

-¡Ugh! –me tiré de un lado. Y me quedé acostado un rato viendo como Kero-chan los saboreaba lentamente. De repente el teléfono sonó. Con decir que me abalancé sobre él, es realmente poco. -¿Stan? ¡Estaba esperando tu llamada! ¡Te extrañé muchísimo! ¿Qué? ¿Estás arrepentido? –reí levemente. Prácticamente no me percaté de que la persona al otro lado de la línea no me había dicho ni una sola palabra. -¡Yatte shit~su*! ¡Sabía que llamarías!

-Eto… Watashi mo anata o aishi* - pronunció la voz. Definitivamente no era Stan. Me congelé y decepcioné a la vez.

-Hola Regi. –dije muy avergonzado.

-Por lo que veo estás ocupado. ¡Gomenasai*!

-¡Nai*! Para nada. ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté curioso.

-Sólo quería preguntarte si puedes venir al museo conmigo mañana por la mañana.

-¿Al museo? Es alguna tarea o algo así. – Regiak cursaba Diseño Gráfico y siempre le inspiraba ir al museo para ver allí las obras de arte.

-Pues… si, más o menos. ¿Vienes? No me gustaría ir solo y además también te haría bien salir un poco. Como puede comprobarse por tu anterior conducta… sigues muy mal por lo de Stan.

-¡Mochigon chigaimasu*! ¡Ya ni me acuerdo de él! Jaja. De hecho, ya ni recuerdo como se llamaba ese del cual no me quiero acordar. –reí forzadamente.

-¿Me perdonas si te digo que no te creo nada? –dijo. –Vamos, admítelo.

-¡Nai! –dije tercamente.

-Está bien, está bien. No tienes que hacerlo. Pero ven conmigo… ¡Onegai*!

-Oke. Iré. –suspiré de resignación.

-¡Qué bien! Te pasaré a buscar a tu casa. Así que espérame. –dijo feliz.

-Oke. Tsugini shi*.

-¡Sayonara!- y diciendo esto colgó. Me sentí mareado sin saber el motivo. Me acosté en la cama y me tapé la cara con la almohada.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo Regiak? –preguntó Kero, que ya había acabado de comer y se encontraba a mi lado.

-Nada. Solo quiere que lo acompañe al museo. Es todo.

-¿Y por qué estás así? –dijo sin entender.

-Es que… realmente pensé que era Stan… - mi voz tembló al pronunciar tal nombre. La almohada acallaba mis débiles sollozos. –Él nunca me llamará. Él nunca lo sentirá. No sé para qué me molesto tratando de engañarme.

-No digas tales cosas. Tal vez a él le cuesta hacer a un lado su orgullo para admitir que se equivocó.

-Si realmente me quisiera no le costaría tanto.

Kero calló. No había palabras que pudiera decir para hacerme sentir mejor.

-Vamos a dormir Kero-chan. –dije para ponerle fin al asunto.

-Sólo… diviértete mañana ¿Sí? Al menos trata…

-Ahá. –solo atiné a decir antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Cuando me desperté. Me costaba mucho abrir los ojos. Seguramente había tenido una pesadilla. Stan incluido. Tenía los ojos un poco hinchados del llanto. Kero estaba dormido tranquilamente junto a mí. Al parecer no se había percatado de nada.

Me levanté sin hacer mucho escándalo y fui al baño para mojarme la cara. No podía dejar que nadie me viera en ese estado de tremenda debilidad.

No desayuné y la mañana se me hizo eterna hasta que Regi llegó por mí. Como hube de esperarlo. No criticó mi aspecto, algo demacrado, ni hizo comentarios con respecto a Stan. Se dedicó a decir lo bien que la pasaríamos mientras yo me dedicaba a sonreír por fuera y fingía estar emocionado.

El museo era hermoso. Me prometí que me concentraría en las esculturas y pinturas.

-¿Quieres dibujar conmigo? –me preguntó. Había traído una mochila con todos los materiales necesarios para hacerlo.

-No soy muy bueno dibujando. –admití con algo de pena.

Él rió. –No se necesita ser un gran artista para hacer un simple dibujo. Haz lo que quieras.

-Está bien. – dije. Buscamos un lugar cómodo y nos sentamos en un pequeño escalón. RegiRock sacó la parafernalia y yo busqué algo que fuese bonito pero acorde a mi nivel de dibujo.

Me decidí por una escultura de arte moderno de Henry Moore.

-Ya terminé. –anuncié. ¿Cómo vas tú? –dije espiando el boceto de Regi. ¡Era increíble! –Oye… ¿Quieres ir a echar un vistazo? –dije apresurado. Estaba comenzando a pensar en él.

-No. Aún no. –dijo dándole unas cuantas pinceladas de luz a su obra. –Pero si quieres. Puedes ir a dar una vuelta.

-Oke. –me levanté. Caminé por el pasillo, a cada paso más admirado por el trabajo de aquellos reconocidos artistas.

-Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó un guardia a un pequeño niño. Me acerqué por curiosidad y pude vislumbrar que cargaba un cuchillo, parecía muy filoso. ¿Qué pensaba hacer con él? El guardia lo alejó de la pintura.

-¡Oiga! ¡Déjeme! ¡Esa pintura la hizo mi papá! ¡Se supone que él la dibujó especialmente para mí pero alguien se atrevió a ponerle esa cosa! – se soltó del agarre y corriendo se aproximó al cuadro. Cuando estaba a una distancia considerablemente corta ¡La dama de la pintura se movió! Se llevó su dedo índice a la boca y todo comenzó a brillar. Nadie parecía percatarse de esto. Todo se quedó en silencio y el niño se detuvo en seco. Pronto el sonido retornó y el guardia se llevó al niño afuera. ¡Qué extraño! Me acerqué a la pintura. Inconscientemente miré al suelo y vi un llavero. Debía de pertenecerle a ese niño.

-¿Kyle? –RegiRock se apareció detrás de mí. Lo saludé y volví mi vista al llavero. "Alex".

-Acaba de pasar algo de lo más increíble. ¡Te lo perdiste!

-¿Qué pasó?

-La pintura… -la señalé. –Se movió. Y de repente… ¡Todo se quedó en silencio!

-¿No creerás que…? Se trate de…

-¡Es una Carta Clow!

-¿Qué te parece si lo comprobamos?

-Ahá. –dije entusiasta.

Al llegar a casa le conté a Kero lo acontecido en el museo y sin dudarlo por un instante, me animó para ir al museo nuevamente. Cuando la cena… la cual no pude evadir… hubo terminado me encerré en mi cuarto y trabé la puerta. Abrí la ventana de par en par para poder escapar. Por suerte había un árbol cerca de mi ventana, y pasando por allí logré bajar a tierra.

Patinando me dirigí al lugar acordado previamente con RegiRock.

-Date prisa. Regi te está esperando. –me apresuró Kero. A regañadientes aceleré la velocidad.

Lo encontré en el frente del museo. Y Kero, prácticamente, me aseguró que se trataba de una Carta Clow.

-Debe ser la carta Silencio. –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Silencio? –repetí.

-Exactamente. Esa carta detecta hasta el menor ruido y es capaz de silenciarlo.

-Por eso le gusta estar en lugares tranquilos como el museo. –entendí.

-¿Y cuáles son los poderes de la carta Silencio? –preguntó Regi.

-A mí me parece que solo puede detener los ruidos. –dije.

-¿Nada más? –preguntó nuevamente a Kero.

-No sé nada más de ella. –admitió la criatura.

-¿Y así te haces llamar el guardián de las cartas? –dije algo molesto.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Como casi nunca habla no tengo especificado su carácter… - se excusó Kero.

-Ah. Mejor transfórmate Ky. Se está haciendo muy tarde. –dijo Regiak.

-Bien. Pero no me digas que tienes miedo… -lo miré de reojo. -¡Ha! Mira quién está asustado ahora… Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad… muestra tu verdadera forma ante Kairu, quien aceptó la misión contigo…. ¡Libérate!- me transformé. Regi, que tenía preparada su cámara, seguía todo con su poderoso lente. Yo, ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a que mi ropa mutara en otra y no me sorprendía tanto, ¡Pero si me apenaba mucho! Ésta vez mi cuerpo brilló y mis ropas se tornaron en zapatos de color azul oscuro, medias hasta un poco más allá de las rodillas azules oscuras con rombos a los lados de color violeta, un short simple de color azul oscuro, un pequeño sweater con rombos violetas en la base, con minúsculas alitas de demonio en la espalda y una boina azul oscura con robos violetas.

-Bien. Al menos estoy un poco de acuerdo con la ocasión. –dije algo avergonzado.

-Sí. Los ladrones no tienen que ser tan llamativos. –dijo Regi. Haciendo un primer plano.

-En realidad… no quiero actuar como ladrón.

-Pero sí vamos a entrar sin que nadie se dé cuenta al museo de arte ¿No? –sacó un papel.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Kero, que ahora llevaba una pequeña corbata violeta en su cuello.

-Es el itinerario del guardia nocturno de seguridad. –dijo simplemente.

-¡Es increíble! –me asombré. -¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Regresé al museo y lo copié del que encontré en su oficina. –levantando los hombros.

-¡Guau!

-Bien. De acuerdo con esto… el único problema que tenemos es que regresa al mismo lugar después de una hora. No contamos con mucho tiempo, Kyle.

-¡Así es!

-Seamos precavidos. Pongamos la alarma cinco minutos antes para que nos avise. –dijo activándola en su reloj de pulsera. -¡Es hora de llevar a cabo nuestra misión!

Corrimos bordeando el museo hacía el lugar exacto en dónde se encontraba la supuesta Carta Silencio. Logramos entrar por el techo y para nuestra mala suerte, a pesar de ser muy cuidadosos y caminar lentamente, aunque débilmente, nuestros pasos resonaban en la helada oscuridad.

En el reinante silencio Regi y yo pudimos oír algo. Era un sonido impetuoso, violento. Nos acercamos al barandal para ver de qué se trataba y vimos que era un pequeño niño. Era el niño que yo había visto antes, nos agachamos para que no nos pudiera ver.

-¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? – me dije sonoramente en voz baja.

-Me parece muy sospechoso. –dijo Regiak.

-No hablen. Nosotros estamos haciendo lo mismo. –dijo Kero, pensándolo bien.

-Seguramente vino para robar alguna pieza del museo. –se asustó Regi.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –retrocedimos de nuestra posición. –No podemos dejar que esto pase. –dije.

-Es fácil. Vamos a ahuyentarlo. –dijo sacando de su mochila una linterna. –Con esto.

-¿Uh?

El niño caminaba lentamente por entre las obras de arte. Seguramente se dirigía hacia la misma que nosotros. La que había intentado llevarse esa tarde.

-¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó la aguda voz de Kero, rompiendo el silencio. El niño se dio media vuelta para mirar a sus espaldas. Giró la cabeza en ambas direcciones, pero no logró divisar nada. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –continuó fantasmal. -¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente!

-¡¿Quién eres tú? ¡No me engañas! ¡Estás ahí! – se dio vuelta hacia el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos ocultos y se paró desafiante con un objeto filoso en su mano.

-¿Y ahora qué? –pregunté algo temeroso. Regi encendió su linterna apuntando directamente a Kero-chan, para que su sombra se viera reflejada en la pared de forma enorme.

-Escucha. Soy el espíritu que protege este lugar. ¡Vete de aquí! –gritó Kero.

-¡No es cierto! – sus manos temblaban. -¡Tú no proteges este lugar! Debes ser el que le hace travesuras a las pinturas. –dijo. Sentí su voz avanzar.

-Creo que viene hacia acá.-susurré.

-No salió como lo planeamos. –dijo algo decepcionado por el fracaso.

-No te vayas a mover. –murmuré cuando lo sentí justo sobre nosotros. Asomó su cabeza y Kero salió a su encuentro, asustándolo lo suficiente como para hacerlo retroceder, pegando un grito.

Golpeó con su espalda un una plataforma que tenía en lo más alto un jarrón y con la vibración, éste casi le cae encima, de no ser por Kero… que rápidamente logró atajarlo. Regiak y yo salimos del escondite y él le apuntó a la cara con la linterna. Cuando estuvo a punto de despertar Regi la apagó. Después de todo ¿Cuánto mal podría causar un pequeño niño?

-Recobró el conocimiento. –anunció.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunté intentando sonar lo más amble que pude.

En lo primero que posó sus ojos fue en Kero. De un susto se levantó del suelo y agarró con fuerza el objeto filoso.

-No te asustes… es solo un muñeco de felpa. –mentí, enseñándoselo.

-¡En un momento habló!

-No. Es que… estoy estudiando para ser ventrílocuo.- reí suavemente.

-Pues, que cara tan rara tiene. –dijo mirándolo fijamente. –Me dio un buen susto. –luego cambió de tema y nos miró seriamente. –Yo no soy un ladrón. ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes en el museo de noche? No perdonaré al malvado que le está haciendo travesuras a las pinturas.

-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada. –negué usando mis manos.

-Somos ladrones de primera categoría. Nunca haríamos nada así. –dijo Regiak sonriendo.

-¿Eh? – me quedé mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

-¿Son ladrones? Entonces…

-¡No! Es mentira. Hemos venido a buscar algo que se nos olvidó.- intenté articular.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te disfrazaste? –me apuntó con el objeto.

-Esto… esto es… porque… -dije mirando para todos lados con vergüenza.

-¡Nos divierte! ¡Sí, nos divierte mucho! –dijo Regi.

Suspiró. –Si no son los que hacen travesuras a las pinturas no me importan… me voy.

-Espera un momento, por favor… Alex… -dije casi sin pensar. Se detuvo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Le mostré el llavero. –Ya veo. Estabas ahí…

-Alex… ¿De veras piensas destruir esa pintura con el cuchillo? –pregunté.

-¡No pienso hacer eso! –gritó. –Solo quería regresarla a la normalidad. Esa pintura la hizo mi papá. –De pronto cerró los ojos con fuerza y contuvo las lágrimas. –Pero el otoño pasado… él… -supuse a qué se refería. –Él… enfermó gravemente y murió. Esa pintura fue la última que hizo mi papá de nuestras últimas vacaciones de verano. Él le puso todo su esfuerzo… para tenerla como recuerdo de que fuimos al mar. Mi mamá dice que es su pintura favorita. Pero… a alguien no le importó y dibujó unos garabatos encima de ella... –dijo refiriéndose a la mujer del cuadro. -… destruyó el recuerdo más valioso de mi papá y mío.

-¡Qué cruel! –dijo con mucha furia. –Mira, Alex, nos comprometemos a ayudarte sí…

-No necesito su ayuda… yo puedo arreglármelas solo… -dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Por favor, no te vayas solo… -murmuré.

-Hagan lo que quieran pero no interfieran con mi trabajo… - se dio la vuelta.

-Nos hemos demorado demasiado. ¡Démonos prisa! –dijo Regiak señalando su reloj.

-Sí. –asentí con la cabeza.

Lo seguíamos a una distancia considerable.

-No podré usar mi magia enfrente de Alex. –dije preocupado en voz baja. Kero se encontraba en mi hombro.

-Tampoco podemos ahuyentarlo de aquí. –dijo Kero-chan.

-Aprovechen el momento mientras hablo con él. –ofreció Regi.

-¡Hai!

Llegamos a donde se encontraba el cuadro de la dama. Nos quedamos en silencio admirando la obra por unos segundos.

-¿Esta es verdad? –preguntó Regi.

-Estoy seguro de que es la carta Silencio.- dijo Kero. Así fuertemente el cuerpo del báculo, definitivamente tenía que capturar la carta Clow.

-Como es pintura al óleo podré quitársela… -dijo explicando Alex.

-Sabes mucho. –dije impresionado.

-Yo también quiero ser un gran pintor como mi papá. –dijo, por primera vez con una sonrisa.

-Seguramente lo serás. –sonreí.

-Pero, Alex, ¿Sabes que es muy difícil reparar pinturas hechas al óleo?- le preguntó.

-¿Uh?

-¿Por qué no dejas que un especialista lo haga? –mientras yo me escabullía por detrás de él.

-No puedo dejar que unos señores se encarguen de esto.

-¿No tendrás problemas?

-No, para nada. Yo mismo me encargaré de arreglarla. – levanté el báculo rápidamente, dispuesto a sellarla de una buena vez, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí, el dedo índice de la mujer se acercó a sus labios. El poder de la carta Clow. Todo brilló por unos minutos y para cuando hubose terminado el resplandor, los tres; sin contar Kero, nos encontrábamos afuera del museo, en la ventana que daba a donde se encontraba la pintura.

-Estamos en el jardín. –dije muy sorprendido.

-Otra vez pasó lo mismo. –dijo Alex acercándose a la ventana y depositando en ella su mano. –Si te acercas a la pintura de mi papá, sin darte cuenta apareces fuera de la sala.

-Será el poder de la Carta Silencio. –dijo Regi, detrás de mí.

-Entiendo. Si haces ruido, tiene el poder para sacarte de la habitación. –reflexionó Kero.

-Qué bueno que no hizo esto al mediodía. O todos se hubiesen dado cuenta. –dije.

-¿Pueden creer lo que sucedió? Pensé que se trataba de un fantasma, por eso traté de día. Pero no funcionó. ¿Qué puedo hacer para acercarme a ella? –nos preguntó.

-¿Un fantasma? –me acerqué a él. - ¡Ah! ¿Sabes algo Alex? Creo que esto sucedió porque hicimos mucho ruido cerca de la pintura. Mientras permanezcamos callados dudo mucho que el fantasma se dé cuenta y nos saque de nuevo.

-¿Entonces lo único que debo hacer es guardar silencio?

-Así es.

-Pero no podré despegar a ese fantasma.

-Entonces… ¿Te irás? –él negó con la cabeza.

-Se puede entrar por ese lado. ¡Vamos!

Cuando al fin logramos ingresar al museo… por segunda vez, nos dirigimos directamente hacia la extraña pintura… nuevamente.

-Lo del fantasma fue buena idea. Podemos engañarlo y hacerle creer que fue obra de él. –dijo Kero-chan desde mi hombro.

Alex sacó de la pequeña maleta que cargaba consigo, sus elementos necesarios. Pero el cuchillo se le cayó al piso, claro que no desde una altura que pudiese considerarse considerable como para que la Carta Silencio nos hiciese salir otra vez ¿O sí? Regi y yo miramos a la carta inmediatamente, esperando ninguna reacción de su parte.

La dama se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y como un deja vu, la sala se iluminó.

Para rescatar lo bueno… al menos ya sabíamos por dónde ingresar. De modo que lo hicimos con mucha más velocidad que la última vez.

Una vez más, Alex sacó su parafernalia en silencio… y todo parecía ir de maravilla… o por lo menos eso creí… hasta que…

-¡Achís! –estornudó Kero. Alex lo miró extrañado y tuve que decir que yo había sido, simulando estornudar repetidas veces. Cosa que la carta detecto, por lo tanto acabamos de nuevo en el jardín. Con caras de frustración, enojo y pena, en mi caso, casi optábamos por renunciar.

-¡Rayos! –dijo Alex golpeando el vidrio de la ventana.

-Solo estornudé levemente. –dije a modo de disculpas.

-De esta forma no podemos hacer el conjuro. –murmuró Kero.

-¿Habrá algún método para solucionar esto?- se preguntó Regi. De repente su reloj-pulsera sonó, anunciando que el guardia regresaría en cinco minutos.

-Yo me las arreglaré solo. –dijo y con eso se marchó.

-Espera, no vayas, Alex. –traté de detenerlo pero RegiRock me tomó de la muñeca.

-No. El vigilante no tardará en venir y si también nos descubre ¿Quién sellará la Carta Silencio?

Me detuve mas no Alex que volvía a entrar, esta vez, corriendo.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –dijo de repente el guardia, que volvía de su vigía, apuntándolo con su linterna. Alex corrió para perder de vista al vigilante. -¡No huyas! ¡Regresa!

-¡Ay, no! Ya lo atraparon. –dije al presenciarlo desde la ventana.

-Aquí también es peligroso. –dijo Kero.

-Vamos a escondernos. –dijo Regi. Y nos alejamos de la ventana. Nos ocultamos detrás de una de las numerosas esculturas del jardín.

-Hay que ayudarlo. –dije más para mis adentros que dirigido a alguien.

En el interior el pequeño forcejeaba con el guardia, las sombras que se proyectaban en el suelo gracias a la luz de la luna pasando por la ventana eran hipnotizantes.

-¡Es cierto! –dije sonriendo. Saqué de mi escaso mazo de Cartas Clow, una de ellas. –Sombra… sobrepasa los vidrios y trasládame a ese lugar… ¡Shado*! –golpeé la carta con el báculo, invocándola y esta brilló de color azul. Se transformó y como indicaban sus poderes se pegó al suelo, pasando a través de las ventanas, proyectando mi sombra junto a la de ellos. -¡Ahora…! –dije. Moví mi brazo y le di un buen empujón al vigilante, haciéndolo caer al piso, permitiéndole a Alex escapar.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Regresa! –gritó el guardia una vez que se puso de pie.

-¡Lo logré! –grité emocionado.

-¡Qué listo eres! –dijo Regi.

-Solo falta la Carta… dijo tomando con firmeza el báculo. Usando la sombra en la pared, era mi oportunidad para sellar la carta. – Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces… ¡Carta Clow! –grité agitando mi báculo hacia la nada. Mi sombra tocó la pintura y esta reaccionó. Brilló y la mujer de la pintura se transformó en Carta. Sombra la tomó y se deslizó por debajo de las ventanas hasta donde nos encontrábamos. La tomé del césped y sonreí complacido.

-El plan fue todo un éxito. –dijo Regi.

-¡Hai!

Escuchamos un sonido e inmediatamente fuimos a escondernos detrás de la estatua. A través de la ventana podía verse que el guardia había regresado. Era un alivio saber que Alex sí había logrado perder de vista al vigilante nocturno. Exhalé con alivio. El guardia tomó la linterna que se encontraba en el suelo y dirigió su luz hacia la pintura.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? –ahora que habíamos capturado la Carta Clow, podía verse la verdadera pintura. -¡Esa pintura cambió! –se alejó gritando el guardia. Nosotros solo atinamos a sonreir al verla.

Vimos llegar a Alex con cara de decepción. –No logré conseguirlo. El guardia me descubrió. –dijo.

-Eso no es cierto… mira. –le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro y señalando con la otra. Regi se dedicó a apuntarle con su linterna a la obra. En ella podía apreciarse un pequeña niña a través de una ventana, con el mar como fondo.

Alex sonrió ampliamente y corrió hasta la ventana. En el transcurso su gorra se cayó, dejando caer su largo cabello.

-La pintura regresó a la normalidad. –dijo.

-Lo veo. Eres una niña. Perdóname por haberte tratado como a un niño. –dije apenado.

-Yo debo disculparme. –dijo.

-El cabello largo te sienta muy bien. –pronunció Regi.

Alex se sonrojó un poco. Y bajó la mirada al piso.

Llegó la hora de despedirse, nos agradeció mucho y rió con ganas. Eso me hizo muy feliz. Y recordé que también tenía que irme a casa o de lo contrario mis padres podrían descubrir que me había escapado y me metería en grandes problemas.

-¡Qué buena forma de utilizar la Carta Shado*! –dijo Kero.

-Tu sombra fue la que me dio la idea. –dije mientras caminábamos con Regiak hasta donde nuestros caminos se bifurcaban.

-Entonces… todo el mérito es para mí. –dijo Kero-chan presumido.

-¡Ni hablar! –fingí enojo.

Ninguno de los tres se percató de la figura que se encontraba en la cima del museo. Un joven que nos observaba. Un brillante tablero en sus manos. –Siento la presencia de una Carta Clow.

_Continuará…_

_N/A: Muchísimas gracias a mis reviewers: Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, Julieth Vapala y Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan! Muchísimas gracias!_

_Y muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores anónimos que siguen esta historia!_

_Este capítulo lo hice más largo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Hay algo que deba cambiar? ¿Algo que crean pueda mejorar? Por favor… díganme!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo… donde aparece un chico muy misterioso jejeje…_

_Matta ne!_


	8. El rival de Kairu

_**Gomen ne:**_ Lo siento.

_**Demo:**_ Pero.

_**¡Watashi wa hijo Kowai!:**__ Me da mucho miedo._

_**¡Soda ne!:**__ ¡Tienes razón!_

_**¡Sa!:**__ ¡Vamos!_

_**¿Nanidesu ka?:**__ ¿Qué pasa?_

_**Naku, nani mo nai:**__ No, nada._

_**Furai: **__Vuelo._

_Capítulo N°8: "El rival de Kairu"_

En la punta de la torre más alta de Denver. El viento mecía su capa heroicamente. Era Rin. Y junto a ella, Kero-chan. "Este sueño… ya lo había tenido antes… "

En la punta de la torre más alta de Denver. Un joven rubio con una espada en su espalda, dijo algo. Una lluvia de Cartas Clow incoó. No sabía de qué lugar exactamente, provenían, pero envolvían al muchacho. Sus ropas parecían antiguas, como si se trataran, en efecto, de otra época lejana. Parecía demasiado formal. Una camisa de mangas largas, un chaleco negro con una corbata negra y un pantalón de vestir de color negro. "¿Quién es? No soy yo" sus atrayentes ojos verdes…

Saltó. Caía ágilmente y sin temor de la gran estructura.

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring…

Me retorcí en la cama sin abrir los ojos. Leves gemidos resbalaron de mis labios inconscientemente.

-Kyle ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –preguntó Kero-chan asomándose a mí en pleno vuelo. –Oye, Kyle… ¡Kyle! –parecía preocupado. -¿Kairu? –dijo muy cerca de mi rostro. Tanto que al abrir mis ojos me asusté y comencé a gritar, alejándolo de mí con mi mano derecha. Kero esquivó como pudo mis manotazos al aire y aterrizó en el pie de mi cama.

-¡Ay! Kyle… estaba preocupado por ti porque comenzaste a gritar entre sueños. –dijo. Lo miré con sorpresa y confusión.

-Gomen ne*… es que tuve un sueño muy extraño.

-¿Un sueño extraño? –yo solo me dediqué a asentir con la cabeza.

-Estaba Rinto sobre un gran edificio… y de repente… se aparece ese extraño chico…

-¿Un chico? –preguntó extrañado. Alguien tocó a mi puerta y los dos nos congelamos por un instante.

-¡Ah! ¡Ike! –grité al verlo asomarse por la puerta sin permiso. Por suerte Kero, que ya se estaba acostumbrando a estas interrupciones, se quedó inmóvil, como si de un peluche se tratara.

-¿Qué no estabas gritando Kyle? –me preguntó virando su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, requisando mi habitación.

-¿E?

-Me pareció oír tu voz.

-Es que… no fue nada grave… solo tuve un sueño raro, es todo. –dije tomando con delicadeza a Kero y depositándolo en el estante sobre mi cama.

-Entonces supongo que solo fue el zumbido de un mosquito o algo así. Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-¡A! ¿Qué dijiste? –le arrojé mi almohada, intentando golpearlo con ella, pero inmediatamente cerró la puerta. –Es verdad que aún tengo una voz algo aguda… demo*… ¡No era para tanto! –dije muy furioso, levantando mi puño. De repente la puerta volvió a abrirse…

-¡¿Ahora qué quieres?

-El desayuno está listo, así que baja pronto. Mamá dice que sí o sí tienes que desayunar hoy. –miró fijamente a Kero-chan, como si sospechara algo, pero luego abandonó mi cuarto. Kero-chan pudo al fin respirar con tranquilidad. Me levanté de la cama y me asomé por la ventana.

-Quiero comentarte algo sobre tu sueño, Kyle… tienes la habilidad de crear un poco de magia… es muy probable que ese sueño… sea una predicción… -dijo Kero cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Una predicción? ¿Cómo puede ser? –lo miré sorprendido.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que en un futuro cercano tal vez conozcas a ese chico… -

El cielo estaba muy claro y despejado esa mañana y aún era temprano…

-No tengo hambre… voy a salir temprano para encontrarme con Regi, tenemos que estudiar para un final y hay unos libros que la bibliotecaria no deja a nadie sacar. – Mamá me miró de reojo con una cara extraña y papá se dedicó a bufar molesto, pero traté de no prestarles mucha atención. Tomé mi mochila de osito rojo y la llené hasta el tope de libros que supuestamente iba a estudiar. La verdad era que mis ganas de estudiar no podían estar más apagadas. Me puse mis rollers como hacía siempre, cada mañana, para no levantar sospechas y me dispuse a salir.

El camino era largo, pero sentí que si no lo hacía hoy… no lo haría jamás.

Tenía que llegar a South Park. Y digo "Tenía" porque para mí era como una obligación autoimpuesta. Lo normal y la forma más sencilla de llegar, sin mencionar; la más rápida, era tomando el autobús. Pero yo había tenido que calzarme, como todos los días, mis rollers… de modo que me era imposible tomarlo. Claro que bien podría habérmelos sacado en la parada del bus, pero en ese momento no me era posible pensar claramente. Todo pensamiento ajeno a hablar con Stan y las factibles consecuencias, era sencillamente anulado de mi cabeza.

Al principio todo marchaba bien. Estaba muy emocionado porque vería a Stan después de mucho tiempo alejados. "Mucho tiempo" al menos a mí me lo parecía.

Conforme fueron pasando las cuadras, los músculos de mis muslos comenzaban a calentarse más y más. Pronto comenzaron a dolerme las piernas.

-¡No tenía idea de que quedara tan lejos! Claro… cuando uno viaja en autobús la distancia no parece importante. Esto es lo que pasa cuando me suelto a hacer alguna tontería sin pensarlo dos veces. Para cuando llegué, ya se habrá ido al colegio. –me quejaba en voz alta, solo para escucharme… ya que me encontraba solo. –Que esté, por favor, que aún esté en casa.

Después de estar más o menos una hora patinando al fin llegué. La emoción de ver a Stan se disipó y me entraron los nervios de ser cruelmente rechazado por él.

-¿Y si no quiere verme? ¿Y si todavía está molesto? ¿Y si ya consiguió otro Súper Mejor Amigo? Digo ya ha pasado el tiempo y dudo que Stan se haya quedado solo a esperarme. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Tengo miedo! Creo que mejor me iré por donde vine… ¡No! No puedo renunciar ahora, si lo hago, nunca sabré si él me hubiese perdonado. Pero, pero… -dije con temor. –Pero, pero… -dije emocionado. –Pero, pero… -me agarré la cabeza. Parecía imposible pero me sentía más confundido que siempre con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia Stan. -¡No! No puedo dejarme amedrentar… voy a ir hasta su casa y hablaré con él, después de todo, ¿Desde cuándo le tengo tanto miedo a Stan?

Patiné hasta la puerta lo más rápido que pude, muy a pesar del dolor en mis piernas. "Al mal paso, darle prisa, supongo". Toqué el timbre y parecía que mi corazón iba a salir saltando de mi pecho, mi rostro ardía como si en llamas se encontrara.

La puerta comenzó a abrirme y me aguante las ganas de tirarme encima de la persona que la había abierto… primero que todo porque no quería que nadie pensara que estaba tan desesperado (Aunque así fuera) y segundo porque la persona que abrió ni siquiera era Stan. Se trataba de su mamá, que me saludó muy cortésmente.

-¡Oh! Hola Kyle. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo por aquí.

-¡Buenos días! Lamento venir tan temprano. Es que yo… bueno… ¿Se encuentra Stan en casa? –pregunté tímidamente.

-Bueno, me apena un poco decirlo, pero está durmiendo aún.

-¿De veras? –dije con decepción en mi voz.

-Puedo llamarlo si quieres. Debe de ser algo muy importante lo que tengas que decirle. –negué con la cabeza.

-No. Está bien. Puedo venir al terminar con las clases… tal vez… ¿Por qué está acostado aún? ¿No tiene que ir a la escuela? –pregunté curioso.

-Sí, tiene que ir pero hoy lo hace en un horario diferente… por la ausencia de un profesor…

-¡Ah! Ya veo… entonces quizás venga más tarde…

-Le diré que viniste. –ofreció.

-¡Gracias! ¡Adiós! –me di la vuelta y patiné cabizbajo hasta que de tanto tropezar decidí enderezarla y mirar al frente. Tanto viaje y había resultado en vano. ¿Por qué demonios no me atrevía pedirle que lo despierte? Incluso puede que se hubiera alegrado de mi visita. Suspiré. Ahora tenía que patinar de regreso a Denver. Tenía que ir a clases. –Lo único bueno será que me encontraré con Regi, tal vez él pueda subirme los ánimos.

Me detuve. Estaba exhausto. Aún faltaba mucho para llegar a la facultad. De repente una bocina se oyó a mis espaldas. Me hice a un lado para no ser arrollado por el camión, del cual provenía el estridente sonido. Pero para mi sorpresa se estacionó a mi lado.

-Oiga, señorita. –me dijo. -¿A dónde es que desea ir?

-Yo… bueno, voy a Denver. –dije haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que me llamara "Señorita". Pensándolo bien, me ocurría con bastante frecuencia, el ser confundido con una chica.

-¿Patinando? –me miró incrédulo. –Esta ruta es muy peligrosa, no es muy transitada y por eso podría pasarle algo malo ¿Por qué no me permite que la lleve?

-¡Qué amable es usted! Se lo agradezco muchísimo. –dije entusiasmado. Ya no tendría que propulsarme con la lengua afuera por el esfuerzo físico, hasta la Universidad.

Me abrió la puerta del lado del acompañante y me subí con algo de dificultad a causa de los rollers.

-Espero que no tenga que desviarse mucho… con que me deje cerca me basta… -sonreí. Parecía que mi suerte empezaba a cambiar. Quizás pase lo mismo con Stan. ¿Quién sabe?

Stan se encontraba en el salón pensativo. Aún no había llegado el profesor, de modo que todos se encontraban conversando o haciendo las tareas atrasadas.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa que estás tan callado? Ya me estoy hartando de tu nuevo tú. –dijo Kenny parando al lado del escritorio de Stan con Butters a su lado. -¡Rompe algo, haz algo por lo que más quieras en el mundo!

-Adivinen qué pasó esta mañana. –dijo seriamente.

-¿Te caíste de la cama? –bromeó Kenny.

-¡No! Eso no.

-¿Te pusiste el zapato en el pie equivocado? –preguntó Butters. Ambos lo miraron. -¿Qué? A mí me pasa a veces… cuando estoy muy dormido… - agregó frotándose los nudillos.

-Definitivamente no.

-¿Y entonces? –preguntaron al unísono, levantando los hombros.

-Kyle vino a mi casa. –dijo Stan triunfante.

-¿Uh? ¿En serio? –dijo Kenny.

-¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Butters.

-¿Tuvieron sexo de reconciliación?

-¿Lo tuvieron? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya son amigos de nuevo? –dijo Butters.

-¡No tuvimos sexo! Yo ni siquiera… ni siquiera hablamos. Es más… ni siquiera lo vi.

-¿Cómo es eso? –dijeron juntos.

-Me dijo mi mamá que vino a casa por la mañana… pero era muy temprano y bueno, yo estaba en el séptimo sueño. –dijo algo apenado.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué menso eres! ¿Cómo se te pasa una oportunidad como esa? –dijo Kenny pasándose la mano por la cara.

-Bueno… ¡No fue completamente mi culpa! Digo ¿A quién se le ocurre venir tan temprano? –dijo en su defensa.

-¡Oh! ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer, Stan? –preguntó Butters.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Vas a esperar a que vuelva algún día que se le dé la gana o vas a ir a buscarlo? –preguntó nuevamente con decisión.

-No estoy tan desesperado como para hacer lo segundo.

-Pero si no hablas de otra cosa desde que se pelearon. Siempre es Kyle esto… Kyle lo otro…

-¡Yo no hablo así! –se sintió ofendido y avergonzado.

-Claro que sí. ¡Admítelo! –dijo Butters.

-Bueno… -miró en la dirección opuesta a la que se encontraban los dos rubios. –Ya que estás tan seguro de eso. Me harás un favor. –dijo levantando su dedo índice, como si se le hubiese ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo entero.

-¡Wácala! ¡Stan! ¡Butters no hace ese tipo de chanchadas! –dijo Kenny pensando en cosas pervertidas.

-¡¿Qué? Si no es eso, Butters, ignora a este retrasado.

-¡No me digas retrasado, solo trato de ayudarte!

-¡Puedes ayudarme cerrando la pinche boca!

-¡Oh, hamburguesas! El no estar con Kyle hace que Stan diga muchas groserías. –dijo Butters tapándose los oídos.

-¿Por qué no te vas a perseguir algún par de tetas? –dijo Stan perdiendo la paciencia.

-No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme aquí con Butters. –dijo y le tomó la mano.

-No, mejor espérame por allá. –dijo señalando un punto lejano del salón. –Por favor…

-Aw. Está bien. Pero los estaré mirando de forma amenazante hasta que terminen de hablar. –dijo y con esto se alejó haciéndole un gesto a Stan.

-¿Qué favor quieres que te haga?

-Bien. Es muy simple. Quiero que a la salida del colegio vayas a la facultad de Kyle y lo convenzas de que venga a hablar conmigo.

-¿Entonces todo lo que tengo que hacer es decirle que tú me dijiste que le diga que te hable? –dijo algo confundido.

-Sí… ¡No! Espera. ¡No puedes decirle que yo te dije que le dijeras a él que hable conmigo!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no. No quiero que lo hagas. Es todo.

-Okey. Pero ¿Cómo se supone que llegue ahí? Nunca he visto ese edificio.

-Mmm… ¡Ya sé! Te haré un mapa con mis extraordinarias habilidades dibujísticas. No hay forma de que te pierdas. –y dicho esto sacó una hoja de su carpeta y se puso a hacer algunos garabatos con nombres tales como "Árbol" o "Calle tal". Mientras Butters lo miraba con cara de preocupación. –Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto. –dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Ay. No es nada.

-… Y desde ese entonces no nos hemos vuelto a hablar… puede parecer un ridiculez… pero… me da mucho miedo que me rechace o se burle de mí. – le dije con tristeza.

El camino era largo y casi sin darme cuenta estábamos compartiendo anécdotas de amigos y antiguos amores y dándome consejos, que por supuesto acepté con una sonrisa.

El viaje se hizo corto y cuando quise darme cuenta ya nos encontrábamos en frente de la Universidad. Me bajé del camión no sin antes agradecerle mucho y prometer ser amigos en Facebook (Cómo amo esa red social). Gracias a él llegué a tiempo para mis clases. En el enorme patio me encontré con Regiak, quién también acababa de llegar.

-¡Ohayo Kairu-kun! –me saludó como de costumbre.

-¡Ohayo RegiRock!

-¿Una mala noche? –me preguntó al ver mi cara de cansancio, que se debía más a la fatiga en mis piernas que al haber pasado una mala noche.

-Sí. Algo así. Tuve un sueño muy extraño.

-¡Ah! ¿En serio? ¡Cuéntamelo! –dijo ansioso.

-Oke. Bueno… estaba yo parado en el borde de un edificio y había mucho viento… y las cartas Clow giraban a mí alrededor y de repente… se aparece un chico vestido muy elegante, con una espada. No pude ver bien su cara pero recuerdo sus ojos. Eran hipnotizantes y de color verde.

-¡Guau! –dijo. -¿Sabías que hay sueños que predicen cosas?

-¿E? ¡Kero me dijo lo mismo! ¿No creerás que…? –entramos al aula y me apresuré a elegir mi asiento. Me gustaba sentarme del lado de la ventana para mirar hacia afuera en caso de que la clase fuese demasiado aburrida.

-Vaya… hoy estás con muchas energías a pesar de todo…

-Sí… bueno… es que voy a ir a ver a Stan después de clases… -dije colocando mis manos en los costados de mi cara.

-Así que ya lo decidiste… bueno, te felicito… ya verás como todo se arregla hablando y las cosas vuelven a ser como antes.

-Ojalá, así sea. –deseé.

La clase avanzaba lentamente y yo… sin el menor entusiasmo en ella. Me dediqué a hacer algunos garabatos en la hoja en la que suponía, escribiera los apuntes. "¡No hay problema! Después se los pediré a Regi" pensaba. Cuando miró hacia el lado derecho, me doy cuenta de que me estaba mirando. Le sonreí pero el levantó su dedo índice, como señalándome algo.

-¿La ventana? –murmuré para que el profesor no oyera. El asintió con la cabeza.

Me volteé para mirar la ventana. Allí parado en medio del enorme patio se encontraba inmóvil un joven. De inmediato lo recordé. Era igual al chico del sueño… vestía de manera idéntica y tenía esa mirada penetrante. No sé por qué razón… pero sentía que era a mí a quien miraba.

Di vuelta el rostro para evitar mirarlo. Me ponía nervioso. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí. Esos ojos verdes, muy similares a los míos.

-Disculpa ¿Has visto a Stan? –le preguntó Butters a uno de los compañeros de equipo de football de Stan.

-No, lo siento. Desde la clase anterior no lo veo. Incluso los profesores se pusieron a buscarlo.

-Gracias. –dijo decepcionado. Estaba buscándolo para repasar nuevamente el plan, pues no se sentía con el valor necesario para hacerlo.

Llegó la hora de salir y esa era una idea que no podía concebir. Ese extraño chico no había dejado de mirarme a través de la ventana.

-Vamos Kyle. Tenemos que irnos a casa… y en tu caso, a su casa. –sonrió feliz. Me miró y no encontró en mi rostro la reacción que esperaba. -¿Aún sigue ahí? ¡Qué raro! ¿Quién crees que sea? –me preguntó.

-No estoy seguro. ¡Watashi wa hijo Kowai*! –dije tomándome la cabeza.

-Demo… ni siquiera sabes si te estaba mirando a ti. Tal vez esté esperando a alguien.

-¿A? –sonreí. -¡Soda ne*! Seguro que está esperando a su novia a algo así. –reí feliz de darme cuenta. -¡Sa*! – tomé mis cosas y las metí en mi mochila. Bajábamos las escaleras cuando…

-¿Nanidesu ka*? –le pregunté al verlo revolver su maleta, en busca de algo.

-Naku, nani mo nai*. Discúlpame. Creo que me olvidé algo en el salón. Voy a regresar. –dijo apenado.

- Yo voy contigo. ¿Ne?

-Nai. Estaré contigo en un minuto, tú adelántate.

-Oke. Está bien. –dije comenzando a bajar las escaleras. Él dio la vuelta y lo perdí de vista.

Apenas hube puesto un pie en el suelo del patio lo vi avanzando hacia donde yo me encontraba. Esto me aterró sobremanera. Pero lo disimulé, en cambio me puse a caminar rápidamente. Tampoco sabía para dónde ir exactamente. Solo pensaba en ir hacia donde hubiera chicos, para que así no se atreviese a hacerme nada. No sabía por qué pero su sola presencia era amenazante.

-¡Al fin llegué! Eso creo. Según el mapa… este debe ser el lugar. ¡Ah! Hay mucha gente. Bueno, supongo que alguno de ellos lo conocerá. ¡Voy a empezar a preguntar! –dijo Butters feliz de poder hacer algo por su amigo Stan.

-Ven conmigo. –me ordenó arrastrándome prácticamente a un lugar menos concurrido. Traté de zafarme de su agarre, pero era muy fuerte. Y además tenía miedo de que pudiese lastimarme si me resistía. Después de todo tal vez solo se tratara de un simple robo y nada más que lamentar. Me soltó cuando llegamos a la parte del estacionamiento y me adelanté.

-Te daré todo lo tengo, pero no me hagas nada. –dije con temor.

Él solo permaneció callado, mirándome de arriba abajo. Colocó sus manos con sus palmas para arriba y un resplandor las cubrió, cerró los ojos y en sus manos se formó un extraño tablero de seis puntas con letras japonesas y una especie de brújula en el centro. Lo tomó y lo acercó a su pecho.

-Las cuatro direcciones de los poderes sagrados. –dijo cerrando los ojos. –Dioses de los relámpagos y de las tormentas eléctricas, que dominan los cinco elementos… -el tablero brillo de color verde. –Las cuatro direcciones de los poderes sagrados, dioses de los relámpagos y de las tormentas eléctricas, ¡Muéstrame con tu rayo de luz el ser valiente que aceptó la misión! –el centro del tablero se convirtió en una masa de energía lumínica de color azulado y de ella un pequeño pero poderoso haz de luz se direccionó hacia mí, señalándome. Dejé salir de mi garganta un grito de terror.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía! –dijo después de retroceder un paso de un salto ágilmente. -¡Tú tienes las Cartas Clow! –me congelé. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Dijo Cartas Clow? Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

-Pero… ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

-¡No me puedes engañar! Este tablero fue hecho especialmente para buscar las Cartas Clow. ¡Dámelas! –me exigió con firmeza. Estirando su mano hacia mí.

-¿D-de qué hablas? –el chico se veía muy agresivo, como si fuese a darme un paliza en cualquier momento. Di un paso para atrás. Dispuesto a salir corriendo si así lo ameritaba la situación.

-¡Las Cartas Clow! –gritó impaciente. Acercándose dos pasos hacia mí.

-No puedo. Además yo le hice una promesa a Kero y no la puedo romper. –dije tratando de sonar valiente. –Le prometí reunir todas las Cartas.

-¿Te refieres a Kerberos? ¿La bestia que protege el sello? –dijo sorprendido, luego por alguna razón frunció el ceño.

-¿Lo conoces? –pregunté confundido.

-De modo que estás de su lado. Ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué estando Kerberos presente, tú tienes las Cartas? Alguien con una magia tan débil. –dijo como si estuviera asqueado.

-En este momento Kero no tiene la magia suficiente y no puede crecer para hacerse cargo… por eso… -recordé entristecido.

-¡Ha! ¿Kerberos está débil? Este es el momento que estaba esperando… -sonrió malévolamente.

-¡No te dejaré que le hagas daño a Kero-chan! ¡Oíste! Espera un momento… ¿Tú cómo sabes de las Cartas Clow?

-Ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia… yo buscaré las que hacen falta. Ahora… ¡Dámelas! –gritó y me dio un empujón. Mi espalda golpeó contra el alambrado, que se encontraba detrás de mí.

-¡Ay! –su mirada me congeló por un momento. Pero logré alejarme un poco de él.

-Esa amable señora me dijo que Kyle estaría aquí, pero, ¿Qué podría estar haciendo Kyle con un chico extraño en el estacionamiento? Luego le preguntaré. –el lugar indicado se encontraba dando la vuelta pero cuando escuchó gritos Butters se quedó en su lugar inmóvil, escondido. Se asomó para ver qué estaba pasando y vio a Kyle, con ese misterioso joven.

-¡No! ¡No te las puedo dar! ¡Estas Cartas son de Kero y son mías! –dije tomando con fuerza mi mochila, ya que allí se encontraban.

-Ya veo. Están en esa mochila. –comenzó a avanzar hacia mí y me tomó de un brazo oprimiéndolo con mucha fuerza. -¡Dámelas!

-¡No! –grité con energía, mientras forcejeaba con él, para que no me quitara mi mochila.

-¡Ah! ¡Es un ladrón! No puedo dejar que le hagan daño a Kyle. –Butters frunció el ceño. Tenía miedo de salir lastimado por meterse pero…

-¡Oye tú! ¿Qué le haces a Kyle? –gritó intempestivamente alguien. Me las arreglé para levantar la cabeza, aunque fuera un instante, y era…

-¡Butters! – quien venía corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Suéltalo! –le ordenó. De un salto el chico se alejó de mí y asumió una posición de ataque. Como si supiera artes marciales. Por su parte Butters ¿Estaba realmente dispuesto a pelear con él? Seguramente había notado la gélida mirada que poseía, parecía que con solo mirarte podía mandarte al hospital.

Cruzando velozmente el estacionamiento llegó a nosotros Regiak gritando feliz, sin saber nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Los encontré! –tenía una bolsa de papel en la mano, se detuvo en medio de ambos chicos a punto de pelear y la sacudió levemente. -¡Panecillos! ¿Quieres uno? –le ofreció a Butters.

-¡Y con mucho gusto! –dijo éste volviendo a una posición normal.

-¿Tú también quieres Kairu? Tengo de chocolate, de fresa… veamos… -dijo empezando a contar. –Uno, dos tres… cuatro. –contó finalmente agregando al misterioso chico. –Están exactos. –El muchacho hizo un mohín de vergüenza y yo estaba atónito… es decir… ¿Era, acaso, el mismo chico que hace solamente instantes quería pelear con Butters y robarme las Cartas Clow? ¿De repente se había convertido en un joven tímido? ¿Tendrá este cambio de conducta, algo que ver con Regi?

-Toma. Este es el tuyo. –le dijo RegiRock, acercándose a él con una sonrisa. Él se puso todo rojo y se tapó la boca con una mano. Parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. –Toma. –insistió Regi.

-Ah…. Aahh… -se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, tras recorrer los primeros metros, tropezó con una pequeña piedra y cayó de bruces al suelo. Se levantó y pareció sentirse aún más avergonzado.

-¿A? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? –pregunté a nadie en especial.

Bien después de todo lo ocurrido nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que era de modo que acompañamos a Butters a la parada del autobús y lo esperamos con él, para que no estuviera solo.

-¡Muchas gracias, Butters!

-¿Por qué me agradeces? –me preguntó sincero.

-¿Cómo por qué? ¡Tú me salvaste! Te apareciste en el momento indicado, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti. –sonreí ampliamente.

-¿De veras? Gracias. –él también sonrió. Y nos despedimos de él.

-Oye. –le dije a Regi. -¿Qué crees que haya venido a hacer Butters por aquí?

-Mmm… no estoy seguro. Debimos habérselo preguntado.

-No sé. ¿Que no quedaría de mala educación?

-Sí, puede ser. Pero no creo que a él le hubiese caído mal. Tal vez solo nos hubiese dicho "Nada" y ya. –dijo pensativo. –Y… ¿Le preguntaste a Kero-chan sobre el chico misterioso de esta tarde?

-¿Te refieres al chico que está enamorado de ti? –dijo socarronamente.

El suspiró. No está enamorado de mí. Creo que se espantó porque fui muy amable con él.

-También es una posibilidad. –dije. –Intenté hablarle por teléfono pero no contestó.

-¿Uh?

-A Kero no le cuesta trabajo despertarse, pero nunca lo hace a menos que sea la hora indicada.

-Sí. –dijo riendo un poco. –Esa es su manera de ser.

Rápidamente el cielo se empezó a cubrir de nubes negras, como si una gran tormenta se avecinara. Se comenzaron a oír los primeros rugidos del cielo y un rayo cayó a tierra provocando el temor de todas las personas que se encontraban transitando las calles, como nosotros. Todos corrían para refugiarse de la tormenta, parecía que un diluvio estuviera a punto de caer.

Estábamos a la altura de la plaza, así que corrimos en su dirección. Nos ocultamos debajo de un gran tobogán con forma de pingüino, el interior era muy amplio.

Nos asomamos para mirar para afuera.

-Pero… si no ha caído ni una sola gota… -dije al sacar mi mano.

Un rayo golpeó un farol, de los que iluminaba la plaza de noche y lo encendió con su fuerza eléctrica. Pero no pacía querer detenerse ahí. El rayo saltó al farol que le seguía y también al que le seguía este. ¡Era muy extraño!

En un segundo y cuando este extraño fenómeno se dio por terminado, salió el sol, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Regiak y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. Era momento de preguntarle a Kero.

Llegué a casa y entré corriendo, tenía mucha prisa. Subí a mi cuarto y el desvergonzado de Kero estaba durmiendo.

-Kero-chan… despierta. –la nada, el silencio (Excepto por sus ronquidos). –Kero-chan… ¡Hoy me pasaron muchas cosas extrañas! –Todavía nada. Tomé aire y lancé un grito lo más fuerte que pude. -¡Kero-chan! ¡Despierta que es importante!

-¡¿Qué pasa? –dijo somnoliento.

-Hoy tuve un día muy raro. –dije en serio.

-¿Raro? ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué te fuiste tan temprano hoy? –dijo a modo de regaño.

-Eso no es importante… -me sonrojé. –El punto es que… ¿Recuerdas el chico de mi sueño?

-Sí, así es. –dijo. -¿Qué hay con él?

-Lo vi. –dije un poco triste.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Dónde?

-En la Uni. Estaba parado en el medio del patio. Mirándome. ¡Y me dio mucho miedo! Porque cuando salí del edificio me siguió y me obligó a ir al estacionamiento a rastras y me exigió que le entregara las Cartas Clow.

-¿Las Cartas Clow? ¿Cómo supo de ellas? ¿Se las diste? –preguntó exaltado kero-chan.

-No. Y no estoy muy seguro, solo sé que puso sus manos así y sobre ellas se apareció un extraño tablero… dijo una especie de conjuro mágico y un haz de luz me señaló y delató. –dije sincero.

-Qué raro.

-¿Cuál de todas las cosas? –pregunté.

-Ningún Jewcyano tiene el poder para convocar objetos.

-Tal vez no sea un Jewcyano. –recordé. Me levanté de la cama sobre la cual estaba sentado y me puse a buscar en mi estante. –Esto… podría ayudarnos… -saqué la Tablet que los extraterrestres me habían entregado. -Ellos me dijeron que esta Tablet es como una enciclopedia intergaláctica. Solo tengo que sacarle una foto con ella y buscará su especie en su base de datos.

-¡Vaya! ¿Puede hacer todo eso? ¡Es increíble!

-Pero… me pregunto… ¿Quién más podría tener interés en las Cartas Clow? Digo, yo las liberé ¿No se supone que solo yo las busque? –le pregunté.

-Lo sé. No tiene sentido… quiero decir… en otros tiempos las Cartas eran muy codiciadas en Reed…

-¿Reed? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es como se llama el planeta del que provenimos. Antes conocido como Jewcya.

-¿Por qué cambió de nombre?

-Porque antes el planeta estaba dividido en diferentes reinos. Ahora el Gran Mago Clow se hace cargo de todo el planeta.

-Debe ser muy duro gobernar todo un planeta… -dije pensativo.

-No te creas que antes era muy fácil, hubo muchas guerras…

-Lo siento…

-Volviendo al tema. ¿Realmente crees que lo que visto era una Carta Clow?

-Definitivamente. Esos no eran truenos comunes y corrientes.

-¡Bien! Entonces solo tenemos que esperar a que aparezca nuevamente y sellarla antes de que ese chico lo haga. –dijo Kero-chan con llamas en sus ojos.

Mi celular sonó interrumpiendo.

-¿Moshimoshi?

-¿Kairu?

-¡Ah! Hola RegiRock. ¿Cómo estás?

-Kyle, ¡Mira el cielo, por favor! –dijo.

Fui hasta mi ventana que estaba con la persiana baja. La levanté y observé el firmamento. Kero se acercó para apreciarlo también. Estaba ennegrecido, como cuando había iniciado la tormenta eléctrica.

-¡Debemos irnos! –gritó Kero.

-¿Nos encontramos? –dijo Regiak del otro lado del teléfono.

-No. Es peligroso. Iré solo. –le respondí. Ese chico tenía el tablero. Estaba seguro de que iría por la Carta al igual que yo… era muy arriesgado arrastrar a Regi.

-Pero… -dijo.

-Lo siento… pero es por tu propio bien.

-Está bien. Como digas. –dijo decepcionado.

Colgamos y abrí el vidrio de la ventana, salté a través de ella… gracias a Dios mi velocidad y agilidad se habían superdesarrollado, y caí de pie. Kero voló hasta donde me encontraba yo.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad… muestra tu verdadera forma ante Kairu, quien aceptó la misión contigo… ¡Libérate! –me transformé y al igual que mi ropa… ahora era un vestido con mucho vuelo de color rosado y negro con una cola de gato saliendo de él, una vincha con orejas de gato, medias largas negras y largos guantes negros. Todo hecho de un material aislante.

-¡Furai*! –invoqué la Carta Vuelo. Tomé impulso y despegué, kero me siguió. Aunque sabía que volar en una tormenta eléctrica no es para nada recomendable, yo confiaba en mi velocidad para esquivar los rayos.

-¡Es la Carta Trueno! –gritó Kero. -¡Tienes que sellarla antes de que se aparezca!

-¡Hai! –Trueno se dirigió directamente hacia nosotros en forma de rayo. Logré perderlo, pero regresó. Contraatacó. Aterrizamos en una azotea para pensar un plan.

-¿Cómo podemos convertirla en Carta? –pregunté.

-Primero tenemos que hacer que recupere su forma original. –dijo Kero.

-¿Su forma original?

-¡Ahí viene!

Tomé una Carta de mi mazo. La arrojé y grité: -¡Salto! –era la primera vez que utilizaba esa carta, unas pequeñas alas aparecieron en mis pies junto con un par de enormes orejas de conejo que reemplazaron las de gato que traía anteriormente. Salté habilidosamente por los tejados de las casas y las azoteas de los edificios con la Carta Trueno siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos.

Era inútil seguir huyendo. Tenía que enfrentarla.

-¿Cómo averiguamos su forma original? –le pregunté a Kero cuando nos hubimos detenido en un techo.

-¿No me digas que no sabes hacerlo? –dijo inesperadamente una voz burlona. –No es exactamente lo que esperaba del arsenal del Mago Clow.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? –dijo Kero, con furia reprimida. Era aquel chico.

-Eso no es preponderante. Lo único que importa es que yo atraparé esta Carta en nombre de Su Majestad. –dijo.

-¿Su Majestad? ¿Quién es? –le pregunté y él me ignoró olímpicamente. Pasó su mano por su hombro, como si fuese a desenfundar una espada, pero no había nada en su espalda… mas cuando me quise dar cuenta de ella emergió una muy filosa. ¡Imposible! Entonces recordé la Tablet. Tenía que lograr escanearlo.

-Muéstrame la verdadera identidad del Trueno… -dijo suavemente. Asumió una posición de pelea y dirigió su espada hacia la bestia con todas sus fuerzas. De3 la espada brotó una luz de color amarillo que golpeó a la Carta y la arrojó al suelo. Se había convertido, más bien ahora nos mostraba su identidad, era un lobo con los pelos electrizados y con un aterrador rugido.

De un salto bajó de la azotea donde nos encontrábamos, al encuentro con la bestia.

-Esto fue lo que soñé. –dije en voz alta.

Trueno se veía debilitado.

-Espada muéstrale los poderes del Viento a esta Bestia… -dijo el chico. Hizo un movimiento, como un zarpazo con la espada y una ventisca concentrada empujó nuevamente a la Carta hasta el suelo.

-¡Ahora Kyle! ¡Haz algo! –gritó Kero desesperado.

Pensé rápido. Saqué una Carta de mi mazo y la arrojé. Esta Carta ya me había funcionado una vez… así que…

-¡Sombra! –invoqué. Ésta emergió y en picada se zambulló en la tierra para reaparecer en la circunferencia de Trueno. Se elevó y lo envolvió completamente. Usando la Carta Salta descendí.

_-¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! ¡Carta Clow!_ –la sellé. El chico se quedó mirando como si no pudiera creerlo. La Carta vino a mí y la tomé.

-¡Bien hecho! –me felicitó Kero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Tú! –gritó furioso el joven. -¡Esa Carta era mía! ¡Ya la tenía!

-¡Eres muy lento! ¡Kyle la atrapó primero! –saltó Kero en mi defensa. Yo quedé en medio muy confundido. Sí era cierto que él había debilitado a Trueno. Hubiera sido imposible capturarla para mí de no haber sido así.

-¡Eres un…! Qué más se puede esperar de alguien que está del lado de Clow. –dijo. Parece que tendré que quitártelas por las malas. –empuñó firmemente su espada y mis pupilas se contrajeron. Por alguna razón no quería pelear con él. Di un paso hacia atrás.

Se acercó a mí con una velocidad sorprendente y usé la Carta Salto para esquivar su ataque. Su rapidez me dejaba sin aliento. Corrí para alejarme de él y siguió mis pasos dando zarpazos con su espada, logrando desmenuzar las puntas de mi atuendo. Se lanzó contra mí y me derribó. Rodé sobre mí mismo en el suelo evitando la puñalada que intentó propinarme. Me levanté del suelo de inmediato y tomé con energía el báculo. Era muy fuerte. Me miró lleno de ira y retrocedí. Se lanzó al ataque nuevamente, corriendo.

-¡Ay! –grité. Salté alto y subí a un techo. Esperando librarme de él. Él saltó y me alcanzó. -¡Imposible! –dije frustrado.

-¡Kyle! ¡Usa una Carta! –gritó Kero, que nos seguía sin poder hacer nada. Sintiéndose impotente.

-¡No quiero pelear! –grité con voz ronca. Quedamos frente a frente.

-Eso debiste pensar antes de robarme las Cartas Clow. –dijo preparándose para reiniciar el ataque.

-¡Ah! ¿No quieres que seamos un equipo? Digo… los dos buscamos las Cartas Clow… -pronuncié.

-Jamás trabajaría contigo después de todo lo que sufrimos por culpa del Mago Clow. ¡Tú apruebas sus acciones! ¡Eres la misma escoria! –dijo como escupiendo veneno.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo el Mago Clow? ¿Y de quién más estás hablando?

-No tengo por qué responder esas preguntas. ¡Te doy una última oportunidad de que me entregues por las buenas las Cartas… de lo contrario las arrancaré de tus heladas manos! –gritó feroz.

Arremetió contra mí y caímos al suelo. Quedé tirado entre sus piernas. Levantó su espada dispuesto a hincarla en mí.

-¡Kairu! –gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Regiak, quien había desobedecido mis órdenes de no venir conmigo. -¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó con su videocámara en la mano, grabándonos.

-¿Otro secuaz? –dijo mirando hacia atrás, bajando la guardia. Se levantó y para mí sorpresa bajó su espada. Parecía perplejo y confundido. Miró a ambos lados buscando algo… murmuró una cosa inaudible para mí y se alejó corriendo ágilmente.

Regi corrió hacia mí, que aún permanecía en el suelo, mirando la dirección en la que el joven había huido.

-¡Kyle! ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Kero, preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó RegiRock, que al parecer recién llegaba.

-¿Qué pasó? –repitió Kero. – ¡Qué Kyle logró sellar la Carta Trueno! ¡Viva! –dijo levantando sus pequeños brazos.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es increíble! Y me lo perdí. –dijo lamentándose. Con la cabeza gacha no paraba de pensar en el hecho de que no había sido justo el hecho de que yo me quedara con la Carta. -¿Estás bien, Kyle? Deberías estar feliz.

-Sí. –dije simplemente. –Debería. Pero no puedo.

-Vamos Kyle. ¡Anímate! –dijo Kero.

-Mejor vamos a casa Kero. –dije levantándome del piso. –Ven Regi te acompañaré a tu casa, por tomarte la molestia de buscarnos.

-Gracias. –me miró de reojo y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Kero. Quien dijo gestual _"Después te explico"._

No quería llamar mucho la atención de modo que regresé a Salto a su forma de Carta, las orejas de conejo y las alas en mis pies se desvanecieron junto con ella, y volví a mi forma normal. Con las ropas que traía normalmente. El báculo retornó a ser una pequeña llave y la colgué de mi cuello. Caminábamos en silencio, sin intercambiar palabra. Mi mente divagaba. ¿Quién era ese chico?

Esa noche no pude pegar un ojo. Le escribí mi nombre a la Carta…

_Continuará…._

_N/A: Guau! Si tengo que ser sincera, este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha gustado escribir hasta ahora! n_n Espero que también les haya gustado a ustedes… _

_Sepan disculpar la tardanza… no tiene excusa mi irresponsabilidad… lo siento!_

_Dejen Reviews para hacerme saber si debo cambiar algo o saber lo que piensan sobre mi narración o algo jeje. Muchísimas gracias a los que me dejaron Review y muchísimas gracias a los que leyeron. Me hace muy feliz!_

_Me despido 0w0 _

_Sayonara!_


	9. Kairu y el broche misterioso

**Hola a tod s los que están leyendo mi historia por primera vez y mil gracias a los que las siguen después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar! Muchísimas gracias a todos! Espero que les guste este capítulo. Lo escribí con mucho cariño para todos los fans del Style en South Park. Sin más que agregar espero que lo disfruten!**

**Hai: Sí.**

**Tozen: Por supuesto.**

**Arigatou: Gracias.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu: Muchas gracias.**

**Mattaku nanimonai: Nada de nada.**

**Doyo bujin: Bueno, está bien.**

**Sonogo, dekireba: Adelante, claro que puedes.**

**Watashi: Yo.**

**Watashi wa kikudarou: ¡Te escucharé!**

**Gomenasai: Lo siento.**

**Watashi wa aisuru: ¡Me encantan!**

**Jampu: Salto.**

**Iryūjon: Ilusión.**

_Kairu y el Broche misterioso..._

No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. giraba hacia la derecha, giraba hacia la izquierda, se ponía boca arriba, era imposible sentirse confortable con esa sensación horrible que tenía.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring..._

El despertador sonó como era costumbre y me levanté a medias de la cama. Lo primero que noté y con horror era que mi cabello se encontraba totalmente electrizado. ¡Era horrible! Me tomaría como mínimo media hora arreglarlo. "Eso me pasa por darme tantas vueltas en la cama" pensé sujetándome la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Mi estómago rugió de hambre y recordé que no había comido nada en todo el día de ayer. Mas no le dí importancia y seguí aplicando cremas restauradores para cabellos enrulados anti-frizz. Lentamente me estaba acostumbrando a comer poco y nada. Malo... lo sé.

-¡Kyle! ¡Ven a desayunar! - gritó mi mamá desde el pie de las escaleras. yo me dediqué a girar los ojos. definitivamente no tenía tiempo para cosas como esas. Mirándome fijo en el espejo pude notar que tenía ojeras por no haber pasado una buena noche. -¡Noooooooo! Mi no tan desagradable rostro, no. -mi cabeza cayó de un tirón por la decepció í súbitamente el cajón de mi mueble y extraje lo necesario. -¡Dios bendiga a quien sea que inventó el corrector de ojeras! -grité desaforado, despertando accidentalmente a Kero-chan que dormía en uno de los cajones, cual cama. Me apliqué un poco de maquillaje y bajé a contestar los escandalosos y exagerados gritos de mi mamá y escuchar como mi familia me refregaba en la cara que yo había hecho una promesa de que iba a tratar de comer más seguido y sano. ¡Otra reprimenda que me cae! Aunque todo pareció calmarse cuando me senté a desayunar tranquilamente. No tenía ganas de pelear... ni siquiera de pelear con Ike... miren lo mal que estaba. Tampoco, ya, tenía hambre, la culpa me había cerrado el estómago. Me calzé mi mochila de osito rojo, mis rollers y salí cabizbajo de mi casa, no sin antes despedirme de mis padres vagamente.  
>Camino a la Uni ese pensamiento no me abandonaba. El que se suponía iba a ser el mejor día de todos, terminó siendo el peor de todos ellos. Se había vuelto realidad la pesadilla, no había podido ir a la salida a la casa de Stan... no me había atrevido a siquiera llamarlo... y por último, había actuado como un vulgar ladrón.<br>Regiak se acercaba caminando, como de costumbre a la facultad, con su acostumbrada sonrisa... saludando a todo aquel con el que se cruzara. Entró al gran edificio y sus ojos se iluminaron un poco. -¡A! -salió de sus labios. Kairu dió vuelta en el corredor ruumbo hacia su clase. Regi se apresuró a alcanzarlo. El pelirrojo había empezado a subir una escalera hasta su salón.  
>-¡Ohayo! ¡Kairu-chan! -saludó enérgicamente Regirock. Kairu se volteó para poder mirarlo.<br>-Ohayo Regi. Buenos Días. -saludó fingiendo felicidad.  
>-Te ves triste Kairu.- dijo el castaño. -¿No pudiste dormir bien anoche?<br>-E-es que no descanse bien, es todo.- dijo el ojiverde restándole importancia.  
>-¿Es por lo de anoche? ¿Estás preocupado por eso?<br>Kairu entrecerró los ojos. "¿Cómo lo habrá notado? ¿Será que acaso es tan evidente?" los recuerdos persistían y se hacian presentes en ese mismo momento. "Ese chico. ¿Quién era? ¿A quién se refería con Su Majestad? ¿Por qué odiaba tanto a Kero-chan y al Mago Clow?"  
>-Anoche pudiste capturar y sellar la Carta del Trueno, creo que estás haciendo un excelente trabajo como el único Card Captor del mundo. Deberías sentirte orgulloso, Kairu. -dijo sonriendo. Sus palabras lo sacaron de su ensueño. Y nada parecía saciar el oscuro hueco en su corazón. Ni sus dulces palabras, ni...<br>-En realidad no estoy haciendo gran cosa, Regirock. - dijo apenado el ojiverde. La reaparición del pensamiento era inevitable. Las palabras de furia de ese muchacho. El temor al sentir su mirada. La ferocidad en su ataque. Se podía sentir su aura de muerte. -Pero si en ese momento no hubieses llegado tú... no se que habría pasado... tal vez yo estaría...- "Muerto" No quería pensar al respecto. La insignificancia de sus poderes al lado de los de ese joven. Había quedado confirmado que no era rival para él.

-¡Butters!-llamó Stan al rubio.  
>-S-si ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó extrañado.<br>-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta... y quiero que seas muy sincero con respecto a esto. -dijo seriamente el pelinegro, levantando su dedo índice.  
>-Está bien, yo puedo hacer eso.<br>De un instante a otro la erguida postura de Stan cambió por una desgarbada. Se abalanzó sobre Butters sin el más absoluto decoro. -¡Dime la verdad! ¡¿Me odia, no es así? ¡Por eso no quiso venir a hablar conmigo! ¡Buuaaaa!- lloriqueó el ojiazul sujetándose con fuerza a la cintura del rubio. Lo que provocó que Butters se hiciera un poco para atrás.

-¿Q-qué? -preguntó sacudido por la confusión. Y en ese preciso momento recordó el día de ayer. Sí, en definitiva había ido hasta la facultad de Kyle, sí, lo había visto e incluso había hablado con él... pero se le había olvidado por completo decirle que fuera a hablar con Stan. ¡Qué mal se sentía! -Stan... lo siento... Kyle no te odia... es solo, que yo... -fue bruscamente interrumpido por Kenny que se había aparecido a pasos agigantados al ver la escena de Stan abrazando al rubio.

-¡¿Pero qué putas madres está pasando aquí? ¡¿Quiere alguien hacerme el favor de explicarme? - gritó enfurecido levantando su puño. Stan ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que ocurría... causando que se desprendiera rápidamente de él.

-S-solo estábamos... -comenzó Butters. -preo fue silenciado

-Quiero que Stan me explique. - se cruzó de brazos, esperándo una respuesta por parte del pelinegro.

-Bueno... este, yo... -empezó, rascándose la nuca. -Es que... ¡Kyle me odia! -el ojiazul entró en llanto nuevamente, esta vez cogiendo por sorpresa a Kenny y agarrándolo por los hombros... sacudiéndolo de un lado al otro.

-¡Kyle no te odia, Stan! -trataba de explicar Butters, mientras Stan negaba con la cabeza y le gritaba en la cara del pobre Kenny. -Mira lo que pasó es que... -dijo tomándo coraje. -Escúchame, por favor. Kyle ni siquiera sabía que tenia que hablar contigo... porque, verás... -pensó con agilidad, definitivamente no podía decirle la verdad, porque conociendo a Stan, se preocuparía demasiado si se enteraba que Kyle había sido, casi, presa de un robo. -Te busqué por toda la escuela para repasar el plan pero no te encontré... así que supuse que ya no te interesaría y bueno... no fui a su facultad... porque, seamos sinceros... tu mapa no era del todo claro. -sonrió inocentemente y se rascó la nuca.

Los, antes, infernales alaridos de Stan habían desaparecido del ambiente.

-¿De modo que Kyle nunca se entero de mi intención de arreglar las cosas? -preguntó el ojiazul.

-Bueno, poniéndolo de esa forma... si, así es.-contestó Butters después de parpadear un par de veces.

-Oh.- brotó de los labios de Stan. A los segundos ya se encontraba llorando nuevamente con amargura y aún agarrado de Kenny que lo miraba con fastidio.

-Vamos Stan, ¿Que carajos te pasa ahora?

-Es... que... -dijo entre sollozos. -Kyle le dijo a mi mamá ayer en la mañana que volvería en la tarde después de la facultad y ¡Tampoco vino! Eso quiere decir que sí me odia y no quiere volver a ser mi amigo... jamás me va a perdonar. Soy una mierda como amigo.

-Oh. No digas eso Stan. -dijo Butters preocupado, frotándose los nudillos. -Estoy muy seguro de que Kyle no fue a tu casa por verdaderos motivos valederos. Yo creo que no está molesto contigo. Es más... quizás hoy sea el día indicado y venga a verte y puedan hablar y resolver todo. No tienes que derrumbarte así nada más. -dijo motivacional.

-Gracias Butters. Por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor. -soltó a Kenny, quien respiró aliviado.

-Si, gracias te doy yo también. -dijo el chico de parka naranja. -De tantas sacudidas creo que se me deacomodo el cerebro.

-Tú no tienes cerebro. -bromeó Stan, ya de mejor humor, pero aún algo nervioso.

-Por cierto... ¿Dónde te metiste ayer? todos te estaban buscando... hasta los profesores. -dijo Kenny poniéndo sus brazos en la espalda, estirándose.

-Si. Yo te busque y le pregunté a todos tus conocidos y ninguno sabía decirme bien en dónde andabas. -agregó Butters.

-Bien... a decir verdad, no lo sé. Es como si todo lo que hice en el día se me hubiese borrado de la mente. no recuerdo nada después de haber hecho el plan contigo. -dijo señalando. -Luego desperté como de un sueño y estaba en el medio del patio del colegio fue muy extraño. incluso me castigaron, porque llamaron a mi casa diciendo que me había escapado de la escuela y todo. -suspiró y bajó la mirada. -No sé qué me está pasando. ¿Me estaré volviendo loco?

-Nah... yo creo que más bien es la falta de feromonas de Kyle y el efecto que eso produce en tu cuerpo. -bromeó Kenny haciéndose el listo.

-Siguele, siguele... siguete burlando de mi. Total, como soy un menso que se aguanta todo.-dijo irónico, levantándo los hombros.

Mientras en el salón de clase... yo no podía dejar de mirar la ventana. una vez más había escojido sentarme en ese mismo lugar. La cátedra transcurría lenta y no aguantaba las ganas de echar pequeños vistazos hacia el exterior. buscaba algo, sin embargo no llegaba a descifrar qué. Mis pensamientos estaban enfocados en dos cosas. Una era ir a hablar urgente con Stan al salir de clases y la otra era la idea de formar un equipo con aquel muchacho. Lo segundo era irracional. Ese chico odiaba a muerte a Kero-chan y al Mago Clow... pero tal vez... digo... las primeras apreciaciones son importantes pero no son las únicas. O eso era al menos lo que quería pensar. De pronto miré hacia mi derecha y vi a Regi enviando un mensaje de texto. Me extraño mucho que él no estuviera prestando atención a la clase. Cuando notó que lo estaba mirando solo atinó a sonreirme cálidamente. Le devolví el gesto y tomé algunas notas. Pronto habría exámenes y no quería reprobar, mis padres me matarían si eso llegaba a ocurrir.

Estaban en la hora de matemática, la más aburrida de todas según el 99.9% de los estudiantes. Stan se encontraba, como todos, haciendo garabatos en las hojas con el nombre de Kyle. cuando de repente su celular se encendió. era un nuevo mensaje. Esperanzado de que sea del antes nombrado y ocultándolo para que el profesor no lo notara comenzó a leerlo. Era de un número que no tenía agendado. _"Hola! Tal vez no te acuerdes de mí. Soy Regi, amigo de Kairu. Hablando de Kairu... ¿Quieres volver a verlo? ¿No es verdad? Él a tí sí. Si te interesa, contéstame." _El mensaje era bastante olvidarse de ese chico apenas Kyle se lo hubo presentado habían comenzado a discutir.

-¿Para qué necesitas más amigos? ¿No soy lo suficiente para tí? -preguntó herido Stan.

Kyle suspiró y se tomó el puente de la nariz. -¿Por qué siempre te sientes atacado por las demás personas? El no te ha hecho nada, mas que ser amable contigo y tu le hablas de malas maneras y eso me enoja ¿Por qué no pueden ser amigos ustedes también?

-Yo soy tu súper mejor amigo.

-Y no es como si alguien pudiese robarse eso, Stan. Entiende que estoy en todo un nuevo ambiente ahora. Realmente quieres que atraviese ese camino yo solo... sin nadie con quien hablar, sin nadie a quien contarle mis problemas. ¿Solo? Necesito amigos allí también. Nada ni nadie va a cambiar lo que siento por ti, jamás.

El ojiazul se ruborizó y se acercó para darle un abrazo que se sintió muy cálido.

y se mantuvieron así por un buen rato...

Decidió que arreglar las cosas con Kyle era algo más importante que los celos que sentía hacia Regiak, de manera que contestó el mensaje. _"¿De veras? ¿Me extraña? ¿Me perdonó? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?". _Enviar.

Regi recibió el mensaje con agrado. "Sabía que contestaría. No te preocupes Kairu. Todo se va a arreglar" pensaba mientras escribía sin que el profesor se diera cuenta. _"Ven aquí a la facu, yo entretendré a Kairu para que espere y cuando llegues será toda una sorpresa para él" _sonrió para sus adentros. No podía esperar a que la cátedra se diera por terminada.

El plan parecía sencillo. después de todo Regiak le dijo que Kyle lo extrañaba de modo que se alegraría al verlo y todo volvería a ser como siempre debió ser. Sonó la campana y todos los estudiantes se levantaron de sus pupitres con velocidad. Y el pelinegro no fue la excepción.

-Oye Stan ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? - preguntó Kenny.

-Tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Así que, nos vemos mañana ¿Sí? -se fue corriendo por los pasillos hasta la salida del colegio y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la parada del bus que lo llevarí a Denver. Por desgracia el tiempo que se había ahorrado corriendo hasta allí lo perdió esperando el autobus que no daba señales de aparecer. -Maldita sea. ¡Voy a llegar tarde!- pateó enfurecido la nieve y bufó. -Solo espero que Regiak lo detenga de irse.

El profesor dio por terminada la clase. "¡Qué alivio! Siento los párpados pesados. No pude concentrarme en todo el día, pero ahora... por fin podré sacarme la duda. Iré hasta su casa firmemente y le pediré disculpas y todo volverá a la normalidad" pensé con emoción. Mis ojos chispeaban de la alegría. Me levanté de mi asiento y guarde todos mis cuadernos y carpetas en mi mochila y me dispuse a salir.

-¡Oye! ¡Kairu! -me gritó Regi, desde el otro lado del salón, pues él todavía estaba ordenando sus cosas y yo ya me dirigía hacia la puerta. Me volví sobre mis pasos hasta llegar a su lado. -¿Tienes un poco de tiempo libre? -me preguntó.

-Yo... la verdad es que ... pensaba...

-Es que cuando venía para aquí vi que había abierto una hermosa tienda nueva ¿No sería maravilloso que fuésemos juntos? -dijo.

-Bueno... yo... -al ver su cara tan feliz no pude decirle que no. Supongo que mis planes con Stan deberán esperar un día más. Agaché la cabeza resignado. -Hai*, tozen*. Umm... Regi, ¡Arigatou!* Hoy me siento muy distraido, pero tú estás haciendo todo lo posible para alegrarme. ¡Arigatou gozaimasu!* Eres muy buen amigo.

-En realidad, Kairu, solo quiero compartir más tiempo a tu lado porque eres mi mejor amigo. -dijo tiernamente

-¡Aaaawwww! ¡Que dulce eres! -exclamé. -Bien, vamos a esa nueva tienda a la que tienes ganas d ir. dije encaminandome hasta la puerta.

-¡A! ¡Espera Kyle! No hace falta que vayamos exactamente ahora...

-Claro que si. Aru* sígueme. Atrapame. -dijo echando a correr hasta las escaleras. Regi abriió la boca para decir algo pero ya era demasiado tarde, como pudo guardó las cosas en su mochila y me siguió corriendo él también. Bajamos las escaleras rápidamente y cuando estuvimos abajo le pregunté hacia dónde quedaba la tienda, para llamar la atención, pues desde que habíamos llegado a el gran parque que rodeaba la facultad no había dejado de estirar el cuello y mirar havcia ambos lados, como si estuviese buscando a alguien. Enseguida se me apareció en la mente la imagen de aquel muchacho ¿Lo estaría buscando a él? instintivamente yo también empezé a mirar a mi alrededor para comprobar que todo era seguro.

-Disculpa pero... ¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente? -le pregunté después de un rato.

-¿A? ¡Nada! ¡Mattaku nanimonai!* -dijo negando rápidamente con la cabeza algo agitado. "¿Dónde se habrá metido Stan?" pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Bue-no. Doyo bujin*-caminé unos pasos.

-¡Espera! Creo que olvidé algo. -dijo de volteé.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, con todo eso de las apuradas se me olvidaron mis apuntes de algebra y los necesito para estudiar esta noche.

-Está bien. -dije tras exhalar un suspiro sonoro. -Vamos a por ellos. No creo que tardemos mucho es que tengo que hacer algo después. -dije esto último con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

-No tamará más que un par de segundos, te lo prometo. -dijo y procedimos a subir nuevamente las escaleras hasta nuestro salón para encontrarnos con el escritorio vacio de RegiRock.

¿No que te habías olvidado tus apuntes? -pregunté fingiendo un berrinche.

-Jejeje ¡Quién lo diría! estavieron en mi mochila todo este tiempo, que tonto soy jeje. -dijo algo apenado.

-No te preocupes a todos nos paso, supongo. -haciendo un gesto de restarle importancia con la mano.

Regiak se acercó de golpe a la ventana, nuevamente como si buscara a alguien, me quedé absorto pensando hasta que un sonido me despertó. Era su celular. Un nuevo mensaje supongo.

_"Recién pude tomar el bus! ¿Está Kyle todavía ahí? ¡No dejes que se vaya!" _

-¿Te molesta si respondo este mensaje? -me preguntó cortésmente, sosteniendo su celular.

-Por supuesto que no, sonogo, dekireba*. -me dirigí hacia la pizarra para darle intimidad y para distraerme un rato. Tomé el fibrón y comencé a dibujar a mis personajes de animé favoritos. ¿Mencioné que se dibujar manga? Pues si, lo hago. ¡Me encanta!

_"Kyle y yo aún estamos en la Uni pero no se cuanto tiempo más nos podamos quedar así que espero que el conductor se de prisa uff"_

"No puedo tener a Kairu aquí todo el tiempo hasta que llegue Stan, tengo que pensar en algo." Regi se volteó para encontrarse con toda la pizarra con dibujos de Evangelion y letras japonesas. Se tomó el puente de la nariz y se acercó a mí.

-Ya me aburrí, ¿Nos podemos ir ya? -pregunté fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¡A! ¡Ya se! -dijo intempestivamente.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? -pregunté confundido, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Como sabes ya, yo toco el piano...- empezó.

-Así es... me encanta oírte, realmente lo haces de maravilla. -dije poniendome ambas manos en la cara.

-Entonces... ¿No te gustaría oír la nueva música que compuse para tí? Se llamará Kairu Sutairu. -dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

-Etto... ano... watashi* me siento halagado pero no crees que deberías hacer música para gente más... nose.. ¿No como yo?

-¡Tonterías! Tengo las partituras aquí mismo y podemos tocar un duo de piano y violín. ¡Tú eres el mejor tocando violín!

-Bueno... supongo que si estás tan emocionado... está bien. ¡Watashi wa kikudarou!*

Y fue así como nos fuímos al salón audiovisual, dónde se guardaban los instrumentos y RegiRock comenzó a tocar.

Después de media hora tocando no sabía como decirle amablemente que se detuviera. Me dolía la cabeza y parecía a punto de estallar. pude notar que de a ratos Regi miraba a través de la ventana de la sala, lo cual me pareció muy sospechoso. Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar más que por reflejo dejó de tocar y se puso de pie, con la mirada fija en la ventana.

-¿Nos vamos? -dijo con decisió ó su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, que daba a las escaleras. Me tomó por sorpresa. Cuando salí de mi sopor tomé mi mochila y le seguí. Bajamos las escaleras para encontrarnos con el parque con algunos alumnos estudiando bajo los árboles o cerca de los jardines de flores. Mientras yo me distría mirando a los adolescentes y me veía a mi mismo logrando mi meta de graduarme antes de tiempo. Regi se encaminó a la parada del bus, sin yo poder advertirlo.

-Creí que nunca llegarías. -dijo suspirando. -Mira mis dedos... de tanto tocar el piano.

-Deberías aprender a tener más fe en mí. -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. -¿Y dónde está...? -Regi le hizo una seña, apuntandome con el dedo, en tanto que yo soñaba enbobado completamente ido de este mundo con el día de graduación... después de todo no faltaba mucho.

Caminó lentamente hacia mi, seguido del castaño. Pude sentir que alguien me tocó suavemente el hombro y me volteé para averiguar quién era o en cualquier caso qué quería. Mis ojos abiertos a más no poder. Como dos platos. -¿S-stan? -fue lo primero que brotó de mis labios al verlo parado frente a mí. Una sensación de profunda felicidad me invadió. Mis labios se tornearon en una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mis mejillas se ruborizaron, sentía mucho calor en la cara y mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Todo era confusión. Como un bello sueño.

En su rostro también se plasmó una sonrisa profunda, verdadera. Se acercó a mi y me dio un abrazo de esos que uno no espera pero del cual no te puedes quejar porque sabes que lo necesitas. Yo también lo abrazé. Y en ese solo acto de amor, sobraban las palabras, ninguno pronunció absolutamente nada, mucho menos referido a lo que había pasado aquel día...

Las palabras no eran necesarias porque nos entendíamos sin ellas.

-¡No puedo creer lo mucho que te he extrañado en tan poco tiempo! -dijo Stan con una sonrisa enbobada.

-Etto... Y-yo también te he extrañado muchísimo. -luego intenté explicarme. -Ayer fui a tu casa para hablar contigo pero no estabas decente. -dije cubriéndome la cara de verguenza. Stan me interrumpió.

-Si. -dijo cerrando un ojo y levantando su dedo índice. -y le dijiste a mi mamá que pasarías en la tarde, al finalizar los estudios y ¿A qué no adivinas quién te estuvo esperando toda la tarde como un condenado infeliz? -dijo a modo de reproche. Me sonrojé a más no poder y mis pupilas se contrajeron bruscamente.

-¡G-gomenasai!* ¡No fue mi intención que perdieras tiempo valioso esperándome! -grité casi sin darme cuenta, de la desesperación. Yo tenía pensado ir pero un extraño chico se apareció e intentó llevarse mi mochila y entre el forcejeo y todo ya luego después del susto se me olvidó! -dije todo en un segundo sin parar para respirar siquiera. Todo lo que quería era encontrar una excusa para que Stan no se enojara conmigo de nuevo. Ni siquiera estaba pensando bien lo que le decía. Había mencionado sin querer al misterioso muchacho.

-¿Un robo? ¿Un chico quiso robarte? ¿Aquí? - preguntó exhaltado Stan. -¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿Te hizo algo? ¿Cómo era? Si lo llego a ver se las verá conmigo... ¡Ese bastardo!  
>-Tranquilo Stan. -dijo hablando por primera vez. - No le hizo nada a Kyle, seguro solo estaba confundido... o al menos eso me pareció a mí.<p>

-Tú no ves maldad en nadie ¿Verdad? -dijo Stan mirándolo de reojo.

-Jeje. Puede ser. Ahora... que son nuevamente amigos ¿Por qué no enfilamos hacia la tienda de la que te hablé, Kairu-chan.?

-¿Qué tienda? -preguntó confundido Stan, volteándose para verme.

-En realidad yo nunca la he visto.-dije rascandome la nuca. -Porque queda por el lado del que viene RegiRock, pero el dice que es muy bonita.

-Si no hay objeciones, entonces ¡Vamos! -dijo tomando el liderazgo. Stan, siendo muy caballeroso, me ofreció su brazo para que lo tomase, así lo hice y quedé prendido a él.

Mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande y mis mejillas no podían estar más rojas. Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras derecho y ante nosotros se alzó un hermoso edificio no muy grande, de estilo antigua aunque muy bien preservado.

-Es aquí. -dijo felizmente Regiak, anunciando el fin del recorrido. Stan y yo exhalamos de asombro. había una gran vitrina con candelabros y cuadros del renacimiento. Entrramos a la tienda y era increíble la cantidad de surtido que allí se encontraba, había sillas antiguas, juegos de vajilla, mesas, muñecas de porcelana, arañas en el techo, Armarios con finas terminaciones, lámparas elegantes, todo muy bien ordenado.

-Oye Kyle ¿A ti te gustan esta clase de tiendas? -preguntó curioso Stan, al mismo tiempo que ojeaba los relojes.

-¡A! ¡Hai!*¡ Watashi wa aisuru!* -dije con los ojos cerrados. -Hay muchas cosas lindas. -miraba todo y corría de aquí para allá cureoseando. De pronto me detuve enfrente de una colección de broches preciosos. Estaba maravillado con ellos. -¡Qué bonitos! -lo cual hizo que Regi y Stan se acercaran a ver.

-Es cierto, son encantadores. -dijo Regi asintiendo con la cabeza.

Tomé el que más me gustó y lo sostuve un momento en mi mano, admirándolo. Era un corazón rojo con alas doradas a los lados.

-Seguramente se verá muy bien en tí. -me aseguró Stan. Siempre tan tierno.

-Si tu llevas ese, entonces yo me llevaré este... -dijo tomando uno que era circular con dos corazones unidos, uno al lado del otro. -Hacía tiempo que quería comprar un lindo broche.

-¿Tú te llevarás alguno Stanny? -pregunté agarrándome de su brazo, lo que provocó que se riese un poco y se sonrojase bastante.

-Yo tomaré ete. -dijo asiendo un broche con forma de espada enfundada con mango de alas.

-Ese es un broche muy masculino.- dijo Regi. -Típico.

-Yo creo que te verás genial con el. -le devolví el cumplido. Él sonrió.

Al salir de la tienda, fuimos caminando tranquilamente a mi casa, no quedaba muy lejos, pero era un buen camino. Al llegar Stan se sentó en el amplio sofa de la sala y se estiró.

-Podríamos haber tomado el bus. -dijo cansado.

-¿Y perdernos de hacer todo ese ejercicio? -dije bromeando. de repente Regi me tomó del brazo y señaló con la vista arriba, lo entendí perfectamente.

-¿Me disculpan un momento? tengo que buscar algo en mi habitación. -dije y subí velozmente las escaleras. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba Kero-chan jugando con mis videojuegos recientemente adquiridos. -Kero... tengo visitas, así que está prohibido que bajes ¿Entendido?

-Si, si claro... no me distraigas... -dijo siguiendo su partida. Cerré la puerta suavemente y me dirigí a la cocina, cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía que querían tomar. Me asomé a la puerta que daba justo al comedor.

-¿Qué quieren tomar? -pregunté amablemente para que me oyeran.

-Yo quiero una gaseosa. -dijo Stan, ya con confianza.

-Yo tambien, si no es mucha molestia. -Dijo tímidamente.

-¡Oh! ¿De cual quieres Regi? Stan ya se que quiere Coca-cola*. -dije con una sonrisa ligera.

-¡Cuanto que lo conoces! -se asombró Regi. -¿Puede ser una de naranja?

-Son años, y por supuesto. -me marché a la cocina y al regresar con las bebidas, Regi que aun se encontraba de pie, me ofreció su ayuda.

-No, estoy bien... sientate, por favor -le dije.

-Bueno... entonces me encargaré de servir las bebidas. -dijo sonriente.

-Oke. ¡Ya regreso! -volví a la cocina y abrí la nevera, de allí saqué tres flanes para nosotros, después de todo ser hospitalario es muy importante.

Una vez que todo estuvo preparado...

-Mmm... Se ven exquisitos. -dijo Regi.

-Mi mamá los hizo, dice que es una descortesía que vengan invitados y no haya qué ofrecerles... así que comamoslos juntos. -dije.

Comenzamos a probarlos...

-Mmm... está muy rico. -dijo Stan

-Tu mamá debe ser una excelente cocinera. -aseguró RegiRock.

Después de terminar de comer saqué el hermoso estuche en el que me habían dado el broche... al igual que a Stan y a Regi. y me dispuse a probármelo.

-¡Qué lindo se te ve! -dijo Regi. -Esa tienda me pareció encantadora.

Stan me imitó y comenzó a ponerse el suyo. Pero al terminar bajó la cabeza. Y fue entonces que supe que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa Stanny? -él continuaba mirando hacia el suelo y Regi y yo lo mirábamos con consternación. intempestivamente levantó la cabeza y sus ojos estaba opacos completamente, era como si... como si no tuviera alma. ¡¿Stanny? Su broche comenzó a brillar fuertemente hasta cubrirlo y de la nada una afilada y peligrosa espada apareció en sus manos. sin perder el tiempo dió una puntada que pasó muy cerca de mi cabeza, gracias a que mis reflejos había aumentado un poco. Logré tirarme a un lado y a también a Regi para que no le hiciese daño. Caímos al suelo. La cosa no se detuvo ahí. Me puse de pie de inmediato para no darle oportunidad de herirme con su filosa punta. Los ataques se sucedían uno detrás del otro, casi sin darme tiempo para esquivarlos. -¡Stanny! -gritaba inútilmente. No parecía oírme, más bien parecía estar en un trance. Sus habilidades con la espada eran increíbles, esa agilidad que solo se adquiere con años de práctica y lucha. Me volví hacía atrás para evitar su contraaataque pero me rodeó, dió una puntada y la espada se incrustó en la pared a escasos milímetros de mi cara. cuando la recogió vi mi oportunidad y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la puerta de salida de mi casa. Por el apuro que tenía en salir y ante el hecho de que se acercaba a mí amenazantemente la puerta se abrió de golpe y caí de bruces al suelo.

-¡Kairu! -gritó Regi desde adentro de la casa. Kero bajaba volando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué pasa? Acabo de sentir la presencia de una carta. -dijo con su aguda voz. olfateó unos segundos y dijo. -¡A! ¡También puedo oler flan! ¡Se lo comieron sin mí!

-¡Eso déjalo para después! ¡Kairu está en peligro! -gritó desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa Stanny? ¿Por qué haces esto? -grité con todas mis fuerzas, sin dejar de esquivar sus continuos ataques. -¿Stanny! - me lanzó una puntada a la altura de la mejilla y me hizo un pequeño prero profundo rasguño.

-¡Kairu! -gritó Kero mientras se acercaba a mí.

-¡Stan está muy extraño!

-¡Pero si es... -no alcanzó a completar la frase pues Stan se lanzó contra mi otra vez. Al esquivarlo rompió con su filosa punta parte de la pared.

-... La Carta Espada! -dijo Kero volando.

-Pero que yo sepa a Stan nunca le han enseñado esgrima, cómo puede ser que el... -

-¡Eso es imposible! Los únicos que pueden usar la Carta Espada son los Virklang, aquellos antiguos guerreros que tenían el poder mde las armas mágicas.

-No puede ser... -dije.

-¡Cuidado! -gritó Regi desde la entrada advirtiéndonos.

-¡Kairu usa la llave! -gritó Kero desde arriba.

Me las descolgué rápidamente del cuello y la invoqué. _-LLave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tus verdadera forma ante Kairu, quien aceptó la misión contigo... ¡Liberate!- _así el mango del báculo con fuerza y tomé una de las cartas de mi baraja. La lancé y la invoqué. ¡Jampu!*. De mi cabeza brotaron un par de enormes orejas de conejo, en mi espalda una esponjosa cola y en mis pies un par de alas. Pero no era lo único que había cambiado en mí. Ya no era Yo. Mi forma había cambiado completamente. Mis ojos eran azules, mis cabellos largos, atados en dos coletas eran dorados y... si en efecto era Rin.. ¿Pero cómo?

-Creí que no tenía la magia suficiente para convertirme, Kero ¿Qué ocurrió? -le pregunté.

-No lo entiendo... dijo confundido. -Nada parece tener sentido ya. se rascó la cabeza. -¡Kairu cuidado! ¡Si te toca con esa espada no vivirás para contarlo!

Salté sobre él y traté de alejarme lo más posible de su trayectoria. -Es que no me atrevo a atacar a Stanny el es mi amigo... es muy importante para mi... por que yo lo... ¡A! di otro saltó para eludir su furia desmedida. di una vuelta de 360º y quedé justo en frente de él. De nada valía intentar razonar con él... o sí, yo sabía que dentro de su corazón sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Me distraje por un segundo y eso le bastó para atacarme. Rubios cabellos flotaron por los aires hasta caer al suelo. Grité horrorizado ante el ataque para luego abveguar, al abrir los ojos que no me había hecho ninguna cortadura. Había fallado. Pero había conseguido cortarme el largo cabello que ahora me llegaba por los hombros. Y fue por unos instantes que pude sentir algo. Pude sentir su duda. Su vacilación. No quería seguir peleando. Por desgracia yo tambiémn tenía un lado femenino, algo dañino para mi salud.

-¡A! ¡Mi cabello! ¡Me tomó una eternidad para que crezca así de largo y tan bien cuidado que lo tenía!

-Rin ¡Rápido haz algo! -Stan se tomaba de la cabeza como si algún recuerdo molesto lo estuviera persiguiendo. Corrí hasta acercarme a el y tomé otra carta de mi mazo.

-¡Esto va por mi cabello! _Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, muéstrame los verdaderos deseos de esta persona... ¡Iryūjon!* _la carta emergió y tomó su verdadera forma para después adquirir otra. La de la persona que más atesoraba Stan. Era una sombra algo difusa, de modo que no pude ver quien era.

-Su majestad... -dijo Stan.

-¿Uh? -estaba confundido. ¿Había dicho lo que yo había escuchado?

-¡Kairu sella la carta ahora! -gritó Kero. Así como me lo dijo lo hice me dirigí corriendo hacia donde se encontraba mirando enbobado aquella difusa imagen y de un golpe hice que soltara la espada... al hacerlo se desvaneció. Por suerte logré atraparlo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. _-¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces! ¡Carta Clow!_

Su poder se absorvió y se convirtió en una carta con un dibujo grabado de una espada en un piedra atada con cadenas. La carta llegó Flotando a mis manos y como ya todo habíaterminado mi forma regresó a la normalidad.

-¿Stan? ¿Stan? -pregunté en voz alta.

-No te preocupes Kairu, solo está inconciente. Él estará bien. -dijo sonriendo nuevamente Regi.

Al día siguiente. A la salida de la facultad Kairu fue patinando hasta el colegio de Stan para verle.

No había llegado muy puntual de modo que llegó a suponer que el pelinegro ya se había marchado a su casa.

-¿Estás buscando a Stan? - le preguntó Craig que acababa de despedirse de Tweek, puesto que el tenía práctica de fooball, al igual... al igual... ¡Al igual que Stan!

-¿Tu sabes dónde está? Oye... espera un segundo... ¿Cómo supiste que lo estaba buscando a él? -pregunté mirándolo de reojo.

-Por favor ¿A qué otra cosa podrías haber venido?. - me dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del planeta. Me sonrojé de sobremanera y junté mis dedos índices.

-Entonces... dime dónde está. -le ordené. Haciéndome el rudo.

-No lo sé. Debe estar en el campo de juego, vamos juntos. -sugirió.

-Está bien. -sonreí. Craig podría parecer una roca por fuera pero estaba seguro de que por dentro era... como lo era con Tweek, sin dudas.

-¡Stanny! -me acerqué gritando cuando lo logré divisar. Sacudiendo mi brazo derecho para que me notara. Craig se apartó de mí tal vez por verguenza. ¿Qué tiene de malo ser cursi con la gente que quieres? Ya ¿Qué más da?

-¡Hola Kyle! ¿Me vas a esperar? Hoy solo tendremos una hora de práctica, luego podemos ir a tomar un helado... -no sabía cómo decirselo. ¿Debía? Sí, definitivamente. -Oye, Kyle, perdóname por favor... -me dijo de repente.

-¿Uh?

-Por desmayarme en tu casa ayer. Y lo más raro es que no recuerdo nada desde que me puse el broche. Es muy extraño. Lo siento. -dijo agachando la cabeza.

Yo negué con la mía. Me saqué la mochila y de ella extraje un pequeño paquete. -Ten. Es para tí. -le dije.

-¡A! ¿Puedo abrirlo ahora Kyle?- me preguntó.

-Hai* claro que sí.

-Pero si es... el broche que compraste tú. -dijo sorprendido.

-Lo siento tanto... es que busque por todas partes tu broche pero no lo pude encontrar de modo que te regalo el mío. Quiero que lo uses por favor.

-¡Muchas gracias Kairu! -dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Todas las dudas que se han planteado aquí en este capítulo serán respondidas a la brevedad en el próximo… o si quieren pueden dejarme un review y yo se los contestaré para que entiendan bien la historia. =) n.n DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA PARA QUE CONTINUE LA HISTORIA! Galletitas? Ok no xDDD


End file.
